Time's running out
by DejaVuuuu
Summary: Chris hat seltsame Träume, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Visionen von einer noch schlimmeren Zukunft ? Bahnt sich eine weitere Katastrophe an ? Oder ist es etwas ganz anderes ?Story ist komplett aus Leos und Chris' Sicht geschrieben.
1. Frühes erwachen

_Dies ist meine aller erste Fanfiction Geschichte. Ich habe sie bereits auf einer anderen Seite hochgeladen und wollte sie nun auch hier veröffentlichen._

_Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Wenn ja lasst es mich wissen, wenn nein erst recht :)_

_lg Deja_

**- Frühes Erwachen -**

Er rannte. Sein Atmen ging stoßweise und sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust. Er hatte den Fuß eines Hügels erreicht und begann nun, sich mit den Händen abstützend, hastig den steilen Hang hinauf zu klettern. Lockeres Erdreich löste sich unter seinen Füßen und er rutschte immer wieder ab, doch er durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Er wusste nicht wieso, wusste nicht warum er rannte, wusste nicht ob er vor etwas weg oder auf etwas zu lief. Doch er spürte instinktiv, dass er sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen durfte und alles nur daran hing, dass er schnellst möglich diesen Hügel hinauf kam.  
Er verdoppelte noch einmal seine Anstrengungen. Spitze Steine rissen seine Knöchel und Handflächen auf, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Er hörte Stimmen, die wahllos durcheinander schrien, dann ein gedämpftes, surrendes Rauschen. Für einen Moment lang war alles still, selbst sein Herz schien kurz aus zusetzten. Doch dann hörte er ein tiefes, dunkles Grollen, dass von überall gleichzeitig her zukommen schien. Das Grollen wuchs an, wurde immer lauter, sodass es ihm in den Ohren dröhnte, schwoll an zu einem alles übertönenden Donner, der sogar die Erde unter seinen Füßen zum erzittern brachte. Eine Lawine loser Steine überschüttete ihn. Er presste sich flach auf den Boden, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den seligen Moment, an dem alles wieder vorbei sein würde.  
Doch die Welt um ihn herum schien aufzuschreien, wie ein verwundetes Tier, spuckte eine gewaltige Staubwolke aus, die alles um ihn herum mit einer grauen Decke aus Schutt überzog.  
Es wurde leise.  
Er kam zu spät.  
Einige Momente verharrte er noch in seiner geduckten Haltung. Bis er sich schließlich langsam aufrichtet und weiter hinauf kletterte.  
Als er die Kuppe des Hügels erreichte und den Blick in das vor ihm liegende Tal warf, erstarrte er.  
Vor ihm bot sich ein Bild des Chaos. Die alles vernichtende Tatsache, traf ihn noch ein mal wie ein Schlag und zwang ihn in die Knie:  
Er kam zu spät.

Chris erwachte mit einem gedämpften Schrei auf den Lippen, doch noch ehe dieser vollends in dem kleinen Raum verhallt war, saß der junge Wächter des Lichts schon aufrecht in seinem Bett. Hellwach, angespannt und der Panik nahe.  
Er zitterte und seine Hände waren feucht. Was war geschehen? Gehetzt sprang er auf und hechtete zum Lichtschalter.  
Nichts. Da war nichts.  
Er war in seinem Zimmer im P3. Dort, achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen, lag seine Jacke und auf dem Tisch standen noch immer die Reste seines gestrigen Abendessens. Nichts war anders.  
Mühsam versuchte er die, noch immer in ihm lodernde Panik nieder zu kämpfen. Er zwang sich mehrmals tief durch zu atmen.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Verwüstung, Chaos, Tod.  
Entsetzt riss er sie wieder auf.  
Das Bild war verschwunden. Die Angst nicht.  
Was war geschehen? Chris ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?  
Chris versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu bringen, konzentrierte sich. In seinem Traum war er jünger gewesen. Vielleicht 16 Jahre alt oder etwas älter.  
Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und rieb sich mit seinen Handflächen die Augen. Etwas furchtbares war in seinem Traum geschehen. Doch je mehr er versuchte sich genauer zu erinnern, desto schneller versiegten die Bilder.  
Er war gerannt, gerannt so schnell er konnte. Aber warum hatte er sich nicht einfach gebeamt? Und wo war er gewesen?  
Chris presste den Kopf gegen seine Hände. Vor seinen Augen tanzten nur noch kleine Sterne.  
Es half alles nichts, er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern.  
Müde stand er auf und schleppte sich erneut zum Lichtschalter. Doch als er die Hand ausstreckte um ihn zu betätigen hielt er inne.  
Er kehrte wieder zurück zu seinem Bett, legte sich hinein und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. Plötzlich war ihm kalt und er fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt, so als ob er eben wirklich um sein Leben gerannt war. Um sein Leben? Oder um das von anderen?  
Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versuchte endlich den Traum abzuschütteln. Doch es gelang ihm nicht richtig.  
Erst Stunden später, so schien es ihm, verfiel er endlich in einen leichten Dämmerzustand in dem er nun endgültig nicht mehr sagen konnte ob er wach war oder nur träumte.


	2. Zwischenzeit

**- Zwischenzeit -**

Leo seufzte. "Kann das nicht noch etwas warten, Piper?"  
"Nein, kann es nicht.", fuhr Piper ihn ungehalten an. "Du weißt genau, dass das der Dämon gewesen sein könnte, der verantwortlich ist, dass Wyatt böse wird."  
"Ja, aber er ist ja wieder verschwunden und wir können warten bis Chris endlich auftaucht. Denn wenn es wirklich der Dämon war, dann sollten wir uns ihm nur mit vereinten Kräften nähern.", gab Leo zu bedenken.  
"Da geb' ich dir ja Recht, aber mein werter Herr Neffe scheint ja heute nicht abkömmlich zu sein... Chris!... CHRIIISS!"  
"Gib es auf, Paige, ich versuch's schon seit Stunden.", warf Phoebe ein.  
"Wo steckt er denn bloß?", schaltete sich nun auch wieder Piper ein.  
Leo besah sich sein Frau: Wie immer wenn sie verärgert oder gestresst war, nestelte sie an der Kette ihres Halses herum und ging ziellos auf und ab. Doch das liebte Leo so an ihr, sie war schon immer eine Frau gewesen, die die Dinge in die Hand nahm, ungeduldig, aber nicht unvernünftig und immer mit Inbrunst bei der Sache.  
"Wenn der hier nicht bald mal auftaucht, dann kann er was erleben, schließlich ist er doch extra hier um Wyatt vor genau so was zu beschützen.", knurrte sie.  
"Jetzt beruhig' dich erstmal, Piper. Unser Sohn war immer zuverlässig, was das betrifft. Er hat immer alles andere hinten angestellt.", beschwichtigte sie ihr Mann. "Er wird schon einen guten Grund haben, warum er nicht kommt, vielleicht ist er jetzt gerade in der Unterwelt und hört sich schon wieder nach neuen Gefahren um... Ich hoffe nur es ist nichts passiert."  
"Ich auch.", seufzte Piper und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch nieder.  
Leo blickte sie an. Besorgnis stand in ihren Augen. Piper erwiderte seinen Blick und er wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment das Selbe dachte wie er: Hoffentlich ist wirklich nichts passiert.  
"CHRIIISS!!!", riefen plötzlich beide gleichzeitig.  
Endlich erstrahlte blau weißes Licht in der geräumigen Küche des Halliwell Hauses und ihr Sohn materialisierte sich vor ihnen.  
"Ah, na endlich.", Piper schien so erleichtert, dass sie sogar vergaß auf ihren Sohn sauer zu sein.  
"Was war los? Wo warst du?, fragte Leo.  
"Wir rufen dich schon seit Stunden, Chris. Du kommst viel zu spät.", meckerte Phoebe  
"Ich komm zu spät?", Chris Augen verfinsterten sich. "Zu spät...?"  
Abwesend suchte seine linke Hand nach Halt, er stützte sich auf den Tisch und ließ sich langsam auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Piper fallen.  
"Äh, Chris?", Paige tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit Leo.  
Chris stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand, als ob er plötzlich zu schwer war um ihn aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu halten.  
"Zu spät...?", er schloss die Augen.  
"Chris? Was ist denn los?", hackte Leo wieder nach.  
Doch Chris schien gar nicht zu merken, dass er angesprochen wurde. Leo ging auf ihn zu. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er ließ sich vor seinem Sohn auf die Knie sinken, sodass er auf einer Höhe mit ihm war und ihm besser in sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Leos Augen, als dieser sich seinen Zweitgeborenen genauer ansah.  
Er sah müde aus, tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und er war blass.  
"Was hast du?", er streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach Chris' Arm aus. Als er ihn berührte blickte sein Sohn plötzlich auf und schien leicht verwundert, darüber das Leo überhaupt da war.  
"Was ist?", fragte Chris.  
"Sag du es mir."  
"Was soll ich sagen?"  
"Was los ist."  
Chris schien augenblicklich wieder normal zu sein, er blickte von Leo reihum verwundert zu den Anderen, die alle neugierig und etwas ängstlich zu ihm vorgebeugt waren.  
"Äh, nichts ist los... ich dachte nur gerade...", nuschelte er zu niemanden bestimmten.  
"Was dachtest du?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.  
"Ach, ich dachte nur gerade, dass... ich dachte mir wär' was eingefallen, aber..." Die Schwestern tauschten verständnislose Blicke, wirkten aber etwas beruhigter.  
"Aber?", Leo ließ nicht locker.  
"Ach, hat sich erledigt." rief er laut und sprang so plötzlich auf, dass Leo, der immer noch vor ihm kniete zusammen zuckte.  
"Also, warum habt ihr mich gerufen?"  
Chris klatschte bei diesen Worten einmal in die Hände und die gespannte Stimmung löste sich endgültig.  
"Tja, dreimal darfst du raten", zwinkerte Paige ihm zu.  
"Ein Dämon...,-"  
"Bingo."  
"...hat euch angegriffen?"  
"Nein", meinte nun Piper.  
"Nein?"  
"Nein", wiederholte sie.  
"Kein Dämon?"  
"Doch schon ein Dämon, aber er hat uns nicht angegriffen."  
"Sondern?"  
"Er hat sich Wyatt angesehen."  
"ANGESEHEN?", brüllte Chris."Ist Wyatt in Sicherheit? Geht's ihm gut?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Er ist in der Zauberschule.", meinte Phoebe.  
"Also? Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er nach.  
"Wyatt war oben in seinem Zimmer", meldete sich Leo. "Und als ich nach oben ging um nach ihm zu sehen, sah ich wie ein Dämon im Zimmer stand und ihn ansah."  
"Und dann?"  
"Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, war der Dämon schon wieder verschwunden.", schloss Leo.  
"Das war's?", fragte Chris.  
"Ja," meinte Piper. "Und bevor du fragst: Im Buch der Schatten haben wir nichts über den Dämon gefunden."  
"Hmm...", grübelte Chris.  
Jetzt ging auch er im Raum auf und ab. Leo musste schmunzeln. Wie hatten sie bloß nicht merken können, dass Chris ihr Sohn war?  
"Der wird bestimmt wieder kommen.", Chris hielt plötzlich wieder inne und wandt sich an seinen Vater: "Sah es so aus als ob er Wyatt mitnehmen wollte?"  
"Schwer zu sagen. Ich weiß es nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und sah sich Wyatt an."  
"Tja, das ist ja nicht gerade viel, was wir haben.", sagte Chris. "Ich denke, ich werde mal wieder runter gehen und mich um hören ob jemand hinter dem Erben der Mächtigen Drei her ist... wiedereinmal."  
"Warte, ich komm mit.", meinte Leo.  
"Nichts da, Ältester, du fällst doch nur auf wie ein bunter Hund.", Chris lächelte ihn schief an und verschwand.

Chris hatte bestochen, gedroht, überall herum gefragt, einen Warlock getötet und kam dennoch drei Stunden später mit völlig leeren Händen zurück ins Halliwell Haus.  
Paige brütete über den Buch der Schatten, während Phoebe ihr über die Schulter sah und ihr sichtlich auf die Nerven ging.  
Piper hing mit Leo gerade über einer Karte, die sie quer über einen ganzen Tisch ausgebreitet hatten, als Chris auf den Dachboden gebeamt kam.  
"Und?", frage Paige sofort nach.  
"Nichts.", gab Chris müde von sich. "Rein gar nichts!"  
Chris sah wie sich sein Vater, der halb aufgestanden war, enttäuscht wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
Chris war erschöpft. Er hasste es in die Unterwelt gehen zu müssen und war auch schon davor ziemlich müde gewesen. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht, er versuchte sich immer noch genauer daran zu erinnern worum es in seinem Traum gegangen war, doch er kam einfach nicht darauf. Langsam tat ihm der Kopf weh, außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Wyatt.  
Kraftlos setzte er sich auf eine Couch und legte seinen schweren Kopf auf die Armlehne. Er schloss die Augen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und merkte, dass er fror.  
Phoebe und Paige begannen sich halblaut zu zanken und seine Mutter gab immer wieder ein resignierendes Schnalzen von sich.  
Langsam wurde alles leises. Chris spürte wie er davon trieb, seine Gedanken mehr und mehr unsinnig wurden und er dabei war einzuschlafen.  
Plötzlich hörte er nah bei sich eine Diele knarren. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters.  
"Müde?", fragte dieser.  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht so."  
Leo atmete hörbar aus und setzte sich schließlich auf die Kante der Sitzfläche zu ihm. Unweigerlich wurde Chris an eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit erinnert, in der Chris zwei Tage lang krank im Bett gelegen hatte ehe sein Vater nach Hause gekommen war, sich an sein Bett gesetzt, ihn geheilte hatte und ohne ein Wort gleich wieder verschwunden war.  
"Du arbeitest zu viel, Chris."  
"Unsinn.", schnaubte Chris.  
"Doch, hör auf deinen Vater.", schimpfte Leo, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte es kurz freundlich auf. "Du siehst krank aus, Chris."  
"Bin ich aber nicht und wenn könntest du mich ja heilen", Chris lächelte ihn beruhigend an.  
Doch Leo blieb ernst. Er kaute kurz auf seiner Backe herum und räusperte sich leise.  
"Chris", setzte er an. "Hör mal, ich seh' doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Du siehst blass und erschöpft aus."  
"Tja, in die Unterwelt zu gehen ist eben nicht immer so spaßig und viel Sonne kriegt man da ja wohl auch nicht gerade ab.", fuhr Chris ihn sarkastisch an. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Leo sich Sorgen machte. Es kam ihn einfach seltsam fremd vor, schließlich hatte das sein Vater in seiner, Chris', Vergangenheit nie getan. Und außerdem: Ihm ging es doch gut. Na ja, vielleicht war er wirklich etwas überarbeitet. Aber er konnte sich immer noch ausruhen, wenn der Dämon vernichtet war.  
"Und was war das heute morgen?", fragte Leo.  
"Was soll da schon gewesen sein?", wich Chris aus.  
"Du warst so seltsam abwesend."  
Chris seufzte. "Darf man denn jetzt nicht mal kurz seinen Gedanken nachhängen?"  
"Chris, du warst nicht ansprechbar!"  
"Ja, weil ich eben sehr angestrengt nachzudenken pflege, Leo." Chris erhob die Stimme.  
Sein Vater blickte ihn plötzlich traurig an. Chris wurde klar, dass es ihn verletzt hatte, dass er ihn "Leo" und nicht "Dad" genannt hatte.  
Chris setzte sich auf und blickte seinen Vater in die Augen. Er hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen. Schließlich meinte Leo es nur gut, doch er musste auch verstehen, dass Chris mit diesem übertriebenen Besorgnis nicht zurecht kam.  
"Hör mal, Dad." Leo lächelte. "Mir geht es gut. Glaub mir ich bin okay."  
Sein Vater erwiderte seinen Blick und schwieg. Chris war klar, dass er ihn nicht glaubte.  
"Ich... ich werd mal nach unten gehen und mir was zu essen suchen. Ich hab Hunger."  
Er stand auf und verließ eiligst den Dachboden.  
Er spürte den besorgten Blick seines Vaters in seinem Rücken und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr.  
Was er allerdings nicht bemerkte war, dass sein Vater sich in erster Linie wunderte warum sein Sohn sich nicht nach unten beamte.

Chris kaute auf einen Marmeladensandwich herum. Er saß in der Küche des Halliwell Manor und blickte sich um.  
In seiner Kindheit hatte er oft an dem selben Tisch gesessen, an dem er auch jetzt saß, hatte seiner Mum beim Kochen zu gesehen und Tante Paige gelauscht, die aufregende Abenteuer erzählte, von Dämonen und Monstern, die sie gejagt hatten und in denen am Ende immer das Gute gesiegt hatte.  
Chris hatte diese Geschichten geliebt. Er war immer stolz gewesen zu so einer bedeutenden Familie zu gehören und hatte sich vorgenommen, wenn er alt genug sei, selbst solche Abenteuer zu erleben.  
Tja, als Kind sieht man die Dinge nicht so wie sie sind, dachte Chris. Als er klein war und ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben geführt hatte, da hatte er sich nach Aufregung, Abenteuer und Helden taten gesehnt. Doch als er älter wurde und Stück für Stück sein normales Leben aufgeben musste, solange bis es schließlich nichts mehr gab, was sich in seinem Leben als "normal" bezeichnen ließ, wünschte er sich die Unbekümmertheit seiner Kindheit zurück.  
Er hatte immer für seine Familie gekämpft, für seine Freunde und für Unschuldige, die unter Wyatts Regimes leiden mussten, gekämpft für Frieden und ein normales Leben.  
Doch im Laufe der Jahre war Chris mehr und mehr bewusst geworden, dass auch wenn es ihm gelingen sollte Wyatt zu stürzten, die Welt trotz allem nicht mehr die werden konnte, die sie einmal gewesen war. Zu viele waren getötet worden, zu viele waren verbittert und vom Krieg gezeichnet. Zu viele.  
Diese Tatsache hatte Chris von innen heraus aufgefressen und wäre Bianca nicht gewesen, mit der auf eine bessere Zukunft gehofft hatte, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich schon längst aufgegeben.  
Und schließlich kam der Gedanke alles was bereits geschehen war ungeschehen zu machen.  
Doch erst durch Biancas Tod war Chris endgültig klar geworden, dass er auf keinen Fall scheitern durfte, es kein Zurück mehr gab, keine Alternative. Keinen anderen Weg um jemals wieder ein normales Leben zu führen.  
Chris zweifelte oft an sich. Er zweifelte daran, dass das was er tat hilfreich war oder eher alles nur noch schlimmer machte.  
Er wusste nicht ob die Zukunft schon verändert wurde.  
Plötzlich dachte er wieder an seinen Traum von letzter Nacht. War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Es war ihm alles so echt vorgekommen.  
Es war ihm eigentliche mehr wie eine Erinnerung vorgekommen, die er lange Zeit verdrängt und die nun ihren Weg zurück in sein Gedächtnis gefunden hatte.  
Doch Chris konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm jemals wirklich so etwas widerfahren war.  
Er durchforschte immer wieder seine Vergangenheit. Ja, er hatte Verwüstung, Chaos und Tod gesehen, aber er konnte sich nicht an ein solches Erlebnis erinnern. Aber dennoch waren diese Bilder in seinem Kopf, so real, als wenn das alles letzte Nacht wirklich passiert wäre.  
Er griff nach dem Marmeladengläser und tauchte das Brotmesser hinein als er plötzlich ein dumpfen Geräusch aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders hörte.  
Schlagartig ließ er alles fallen und beamte sich in Wyatts Zimmer.


	3. Zeitbeweis

**- Zeitbeweis -**

Er konnte nicht atmen. Für einen winzigen Moment war sämtliche Luft aus Chris' Lunge entwichen und er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl ersticken zu müssen.  
Doch dann war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden und er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit sich zu ducken, als ein roter Energieball auf ihn zugerast kam.  
Er sprang zur Seite und fiel gegen einen Stuhl, der splitternd unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach.  
Der Dämon musste mittlerweile festgestellt haben, dass Wyatt nicht hier war und sicher würde er schnell wieder verschwinden wollen, dachte Chris. Also hieß es handeln.  
"DAD, ER IST HIER. Er ist hier in Wyatts Zimmer", schrie er und und steuerte gleichzeitig mit einer Handbewegung die Überreste jenen Stuhls, gegen den er eben geprallt war, dorthin wo er den Dämon vermutete.  
Es krachte, Chris nutzte seine Chance und war augenblicklich wieder auf den Beinen. In dem Moment erschienen sein Vater und die Schwestern mitten im Zimmer.  
Piper reagierte sofort und erhob die Hände.  
"HALT, WARTE", schrie Chris. Erst jetzt konnte er den Dämon richtig sehen.  
Doch zu spät.  
Der Dämon ging in Flammen auf, schrie aus Liebeskräften ehe er sich langsam und qualvoll auflöste.  
"Was ist, wieso wolltest du mich aufhalten?", fragte Piper.  
Chris starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch der Dämon gestanden hatte.  
"Ich.. ich kenne diesen Dämon.", antwortete Chris.  
"Du kennst ihn?", fragte Phoebe. "Woher?"  
"Von früher... also... also aus der Zukunft.", meinte Chris.  
Ja, er war sich sicher. Er hatte diesen Dämon schon einmal getroffen, doch das war schon länger her. In Chris' Kopf arbeitete es.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, er rollte hektisch seinen linken Ärmel hoch und starrte auf seinen Unterarm.  
Doch da war nichts.  
"Sie... sie ist weg!", Chris lachte kurz auf. "Einfach weg."  
"Was ist weg?", fragte Paige.  
"Die Narbe."  
"Welche Narbe?", wollte Leo wissen.  
Chris blickte weiterhin wie hypnotisiert auf seinen Arm, drehte und wendete ihn um auch wirklich ganz sicher sein zu können.  
"Chris?"  
"Ich... ich hatte eine Narbe auf meinem Arm... Von einem Kampf mit genau diesem Dämon... Und die ist jetzt weg.", sagte er.  
"Wie meinst du das, sie ist weg?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.  
"Sie ist nicht mehr da, einfach nicht mehr da.", wiederholte Chris. Glückseligkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Er ließ endlich seinen Arm sinken, schaute die Schwestern und Leo reihum an und lachte übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Wisst ihr was das heißt?", fragte er. "Das heißt... das heißt, dass wir eben die Zukunft verändert haben!"  
Stille.  
Phoebe war die Erste, die sich brach: "Bist... bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja, natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Ich kenne diesen Dämon." Chris' Stimme begann sich zu überschlagen und er sprach immer schneller. "Ich stand ihm schon einmal gegenüber. In der Zukunft, also.. also in meiner Vergangenheit. Da war ich 16, denke ich... Ja, genau, etwa 16 und Wyatt hatte ihn auf mich angesetzt."  
"Auf dich angesetzt?", fragte sein Vater.  
"Na ja, also nicht direkt auf mich, sondern auf eine Familie hinter der Wyatt her war, aber ich hab ihnen damals geholfen aus der Stadt zu flüchten um sich in Sicher-", plötzlich brach er ab als ihm einfiel, dass es nicht gut war zu viel von der Zukunft zu erzählen. Das war gefährlich.  
"Na ja, jedenfalls kam es zu einem Kampf und dabei hatte ich mich am Arm verletzt. Diese Narbe hab ich bis heute noch... also... zumindest bis gerade eben.", schloss er ein wenig verwirrt.  
"Wieso hab ich dich nicht geheilt?", fragte Leo nach einigen Sekunden.  
"Äh, du warst verhindert...", wich Chris aus. "Ist auch egal, die Narbe ist nicht mehr da. Weil der Dämon nicht mehr da ist, d.h. dass der Kampf damals, also in der Zukunft, niemals stattgefunden hat, ich mein, niemals stattfinden wird." Chris war plötzlich aufgeregt. Begriffen sie denn nicht was das bedeutete?  
Er begann ziellos auf und ab zu laufen.  
"Versteht ihr denn nicht?", er fuchtelte mit den Händen vor ihnen herum, lachte auf und sagte: "Wir haben zum ersten Mal einen Beweis dafür, dass wir die Zukunft verändert haben und zwar zum Guten!"  
"Ja, aber... ja aber, Chris. Wie kann das denn sein?", fragte Paige, bei der das alles noch nicht so recht angekommen zu sein schien. "Was ist denn jetzt anders gelaufen als in der Vergangenheit, also von der Zukunft ausgesehen... also ich meine, wie kam es, dass wir jetzt diesen Dämon vernichtet haben und vorher nicht?"  
Chris hielt inne. Das war eine gute Frage.  
"Hmm, vielleicht...", überlegte Phoebe laut. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Chris den Dämon hier in Wyatts Zimmer erwischt hat? Wenn Chris nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist wäre, dann hätte er ihn ja niemals hier getroffen und hätte uns nicht gerufen."  
"Ja, das kann sein.", meinte Piper leise. "Aber was wäre sonst passiert? Ich meine, der Dämon war wohl offensichtlich hier wegen Wyatt und wäre doch wieder gekommen, wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht vernichtet hätten und wenn er wieder gekommen wäre, dann hätten wir ihn doch sicher dann vernichtet. Oder... oder nicht?", fragte sie.  
"Pffhh... vielleicht nicht.", meinte Leo.  
"Ja, aber, aber heißt das, dass dieser Dämon der Dämon war hinter dem wir schon die ganze Zeit her sind? Wenn wir ihn nämlich, aus was für einem Grund auch immer, nicht vernichtet hätten, er also überleben konnte, sodass er Chris in der Zukunft angreift, dann könnte er doch der jenige sein, der Wyatt.. na ja, ihr wisst schon.", sagte Paige.  
Stille breitete sich aus. Chris überlegte. War das möglich? Konnte seine Aufgabe erfüllt worden sein? War die Zukunft gerettet?  
"Das glaub ich ehrlich gesagt eher nicht.", meinte Leo. "Ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass ein einfacher Dämon, den man so ohne weiteres sprengen kann, unseren Sohn zum Bösen hätte bringen können. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht einmal durch Wyatts Schutzschild gekommen."  
"Ja, aber was hätte er denn dann gemacht oder viel eher: Was hat er überhaupt gewollt?", frage Piper.  
"Wahrscheinlich nur eben genau das, was er schon getan hat. Sich ansehen ob es wahr ist, dass Wyatt so mächtig ist.", antwortete Leo. "Viele Dämonen glauben ja (und wie wir wissen auch nicht ohne Grund), dass Wyatt die Macht besitzt um alles Böse unter sich zu vereinen und glauben, dass er sie eines Tages anführen wird. Vielleicht ist der Dämon nur gekommen um sich das bestätigen zu lassen indem er ihn mit eigenen Augen sieht. Das passt, wenn man sich überlegt, dass er sich ja dann in der Zukunft Wyatt angeschlossen hat... Also hätte er wahrscheinlich weder Wyatt mitgenommen noch ihn angegriffen oder sonst irgendwas."  
Verdammt, dachte Chris. Doch er fing sich sofort wieder.  
"Aber, aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass wir was geändert haben. Das nicht alles umsonst ist, dass es überhaupt möglich ist.", sagte er überzeugt.  
"Ja. Ja, das wissen wir jetzt." bestätigte Phoebe.

Es war Abend. Paige war zu Richard gegangen, doch Phoebe, Piper, Chris und er hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen ins P3 zu fahren um diesen kleinen Erfolg gebührend zu feiern. Insbesondere, weil es davon in letzter Zeit so wenige gegeben hatte.  
Sie saßen an einem kleinen, spärlich beleuchteten Tisch in einer Ecke des Clubs und Leo trank einen Cocktail. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das das letzte Mal getan hatte, er fühlte sich so wunderbar normal und zu den anderen Menschen im Club dazugehörig. Ein schönes Gefühl.  
Auch Chris schien gut gelaunt zu sein.  
Leo betrachtete seinen Sohn. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so ausgelassen und fröhlich erlebt, er lachte, trank und Leo glaubte ihn sogar dabei erwischt zu haben, wie er vorhin zum Takt der lauten Musik mit dem Fuß gewippt hatte.  
"Nein, ganz ehrlich, frag doch deinen Vater.", Piper plauderte gerade über die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung aus dem Nähkästchen.  
"Nein, niemals.", Chris wandte sich ihm zu. "Sie nimmt mich doch auf den Arm, oder?"  
Leo grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Chris starrte ihn an, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und fing plötzlich schallend an zu lachen.  
Leo sah ihn an und mit einem Mal gefror das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen als ihm klar wurde, dass er seinen Sohn so noch nie zuvor hatte lachen sehen.  
Er glaubte zu wissen wieso. Chris erlaubte es sich nicht zu lachen, erlaubte es nicht, dass ihn irgendetwas von seiner Aufgabe, die er hier zu erfüllen hatte, ablenkte. Er konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf seine Arbeit, darauf Wyatt zu retten, darauf die Zukunft zu retten, seine Familie, dass er völlig dabei vergaß selber zu leben, dass er auch noch da war.  
Leo machte das traurig.  
Aber, wer weiß, vielleicht war sein Sohn allgemein kein besonders lustiger Mensch, überlegte Leo. Dabei blinzelte er verstohlen zu ihm hinüber und stellte fest, dass Chris um so vieles besser aussah, wenn er lachte. Seine Augen leuchteten in einer Art, die Leo nie zuvor gesehen hatte... endlich wirkte er wie der etwa zwanzigjährige, junge Mann, der er eigentlich war.  
Aber vielleicht, und Leos Herz wurde bei diesem Gedanken schwer, hatte er einfach auch in seinem Leben nie all zu viel zum lachen gehabt, nie die Zeit um einfach einmal glücklich und unbeschwert zu sein und um den Moment zu genießen. Schließlich wusste Leo kaum etwas über seinen Sohn, was er für ein Mensch er war, was er erlebt hatte und das Wenige, von dem er wusste, war traurig und schmerzhaft für seinen Sohn gewesen. Leo wusste, dass ihr Verhältnis in der Zukunft zueinander schlecht gewesen sein musste und wenn er, Leo, nichts änderte, schlecht werden würde.  
Er hätte gerne mehr über Chris' Leben und über die Zukunft erfahren, doch sein Sohn weigerte sich strikt etwas zu erzählen, immer mit der Begründung, dass es riskant sei zu viel zu wissen und es die Zukunft verändern könnte.  
Leo konnte das nicht ganz verstehen, schließlich war Chris hier um die Zukunft zum Guten zu verändern und von dem Schlechten zu erzählen würde doch dabei helfen.  
Er glaubte eher, dass Chris einfach nicht gerne darüber sprach.   
Phoebe streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft.  
"Leute, ich verschwinde, ich bin tot müde.", meinte sie, griff nach ihrer Tasche, verabschiedete sich und ging.  
"Sag mal, Chris, gibt es eigentlich den Club in der Zukunft noch?", fragte Piper nach einer Weile ganz beiläufig.   
Leo war klar, dass sie nicht einfach nur Konversation machte und sie ebenso wie er brennend daran interessiert war mehr über die Zukunft zu erfahren.  
Chris wurde still als ob ihn die Erinnerung an die Zukunft jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt hätte.  
"Na ja, du weiß ja, dass ich dir das nicht erzählen sollte.", druckste er herum.  
"Oh, ist das denn etwas so gravierendes?", fragte Piper.  
Chris fixierte sie, rieb sich den Arm und schien abzuwägen wie viel er erzählen durfte.  
"Also, es gibt den Club noch.", antwortete er schlicht.  
"Aber er gehört nicht mehr mir, oder?"  
"Nein... äh... aber er bleibt in der Familie.", Chris sagte das betont locker. Leo war klar, dass er mit "Familie" in dem Fall "Wyatt" meinte.  
Auch Piper schien das so interpretiert zu haben.  
"Verstehe.", sagte sie.  
Die Stimmung am Tisch hatte sich geändert. Sie wurden schweigsam und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Leo war sich sicher, dass Piper es bereut hatte Chris das gefragt zu haben, nicht etwa, weil sie die Antwort nicht verkraften konnte, sondern weil sie damit Chris' gute Laune verdorben hatte. Doch Leo nahm ihr das nicht übel, wahrscheinlich hatte sie gedacht, wenn ihr Sohn in so einer guten Stimmung war, es leichter wäre ihm ein paar Details über die Zukunft zu entlocken.  
Langsam wurde es spät, der Club begann sich zu leeren, bis schließlich nur noch sie und eine Hand voll Nachteulen an der Bar saßen.  
Chris gähnte und rieb sich die Augen.  
"Mum, wär's für dich okay, wenn du zu machst, ich glaub ich muss dringend ins Bett?", fragte Chris.  
"Ja, klar. Geh nur. Ich und Leo bleiben noch ein bisschen. Oder, Schatz?", sie wandte sich fragend zu ihren Gatten um.  
"Ja, gerne. Schlaf gut, Chris.", antwortete er.  
"Gute Nacht.", mit einem Lächeln stand Chris auf und verschwand in seinem Hinterzimmer.  
Leo blickte ihm hinterher.  
"Wird Zeit, dass wir ihn mal bei uns unterbringen. Das Hinterzimmer ist doch viel zu klein.", sagte er.  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass Chris diese Privatsphäre ganz recht ist."  
"Wieso meinst du?", wollte er wissen.  
"Na ja, er ist da genau wie du.", sie blickte ihm verschmitzt in die Augen.   
"Hmm?"  
"Ein Eigenbrödler."  
Leo musste lachen. Er küsste Piper, stand auf und holte ihnen noch eine neue Runde Getränke.  
Noch lange saßen die beiden gemeinsam am Tisch und genoßen es endlich wieder einen Abend ganz für sich alleine und in Ruhe zu haben.  
Ohne Dämonen, nur sie beide.


	4. Trauerzeit

**- Trauerzeit -**

Er hörte einen lauten Schlag. Holz splitterte. Jemand schrie.  
Entsetzten packte ihn. NEIN. Das konnte nicht sein.  
Er sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Irgendetwas in ihm wusste was er gleich sehen würde, noch lange bevor er es sah. Er spürte es. Er hatte es in dem Moment gespürt als er den Schrei gehört hatte.  
Er raste den Flur entlang, konnte nicht atmen aus Furcht vor dem was ihm am Ende des Flurs erwartete.  
Er blieb stehen.  
"NEIN.", entfuhr es ihm.  
Er fiel auf die Knie.  
Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein!  
"Was ist passiert?", er schob seinem Vater die Hand in den Nacken, hob seinen schlaffen Oberkörper an und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er erneut. Seine Stimme zitterte. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.  
"Du kommst zu spät.", flüsterte sein Vater.  
"Nein. Nein. Es ist nicht zu spät.", schrie er. "Du wirst wieder gesund... ich mach dich gesund."  
Er hielt seine Hände über seine Brust, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ihn zu retten.  
Doch er konnte es nicht, er hatte es nie gekonnt. Er war immer zu schwach gewesen.  
"Bitte. Bitte. BITTE." Doch noch während er flehte und seine Hände in dem gescheiterten Versuch seinen Vater zu retten auf dessen blutigen Körper presste, sah er wie das Leben in den Augen seines Vaters erlosch, sein Körper in sich zusammen sackte... und er schließlich starb.  
"NEIN... nein, Dad, nein. NEEEIIIIN.", schrie er. "Komm zurück, komm zurück. Lass mich nicht allein. BITTE. Komm zurück. DAADD... NEEEEEEEIIIIIN."

Leo riß die Tür auf. Panisch schlug er mit der Faust gegen den Lichtschalter.  
Er blieb stehen und Piper, die ihm gefolgt war, prallte gegen seinen Rücken.  
Chris lag im Bett, offensichtlich schlafend und schrie. Schrie aus Leibeskräften nach seinem Vater. Schrie nach IHM!  
Leo war mit einem Satz am Bett, packe seinen Sohn und schüttelte ihn.  
"Wach auf, Chris. WACH AUF!"  
Sein Sohn schlug um sich, traf ihm im Gesicht und rief:  
"NEIN... Komm zurück. LASS MICH NICHT ALLEIN!"  
"Verdammt Chris. Wach endlich auf." Leo blickte hektisch zu seiner Frau.  
Es tat ihm leid, das tun zu müssen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Er schlug Chris mit der flachen Hand zweimal ins Gesicht.  
Endlich öffnete dieser die Augen und schien für einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt.  
"Chris.", sagte Piper und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Was... was ist... was ist passiert?", stotterte Chris.  
"Du hast geträumt.", Leo hielt ihn fest. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, er war schweißnass und Leo fühlte sein Herz heftig gegen seine Brust hämmern.  
"Nein... nein,... das war kein Traum", er versuchte sich aufzusetzten und blickte sich panisch um. Er schien in heller Aufregung.  
"Doch, Chris.", sagte Leo. "Du hast nur geträumt. Das war nur ein Alptraum."  
"Nein, nein, NEIN.", er begann zu schreien, packte Leo an den Armen. Jetzt war er es der ihn schüttelte. "Das war KEIN Traum! Du warst da. Ich war da... und ich.. ich konnte nicht... ich kam zu spät... Ich konnte dir nicht helfen... Ich hab's nicht geschafft."  
Leo wurde unruhig. Chris schien total verstört.  
"Verstehst du den nicht?", stotterte er weiter. "Ich war jünger... und ich kann's ja nicht einmal jetzt... ICH KANN ES NICHT!"  
Leo verstand gar nichts mehr. Wovon hatte sein Sohn nur geträumt?  
Chris keuchte als ober meilenweit gerannt war, er zitterte und für einen Moment hatte Leo Angst, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren könnte.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er ihn sicherheitshalber zurück auf sein Kissen, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Es ist alles okay, Chris. Das war nur ein Traum, verstehst du? Nur ein Traum."  
Hilfe suchend wandte er sich zu Piper, doch diese schien ebenso ratlos wie er.  
Als Leo sich zurück zu seinem Sohn drehte sah er, dass dieser Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Leo schluckte.  
Er legte ihm die Hand an das Gesicht. Es war ganz heiß.  
"Chris.", flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu. "Das war alles nicht wirklich. Glaub mir, das war bloß ein Traum."  
"Nein, war es nicht.", Chris ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog Leo näher zu sich her. Er sprach jetzt ganz leise. "Ich hab versagt. Verstehst du? Ich hab versagt. Du stirbst und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich kam zu spät und deswegen musstest du sterben. Ich kam zu spät."  
Er ließ Leo wieder los und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand.  
Leo hörte Piper neben sich leise schluchzen.  
Nach einer Pause wandt er sich wieder an seinem Sohn:  
"Aber, aber ich dachte du hättest gesagt, dass ich... dass ich überlebe?" Er war verwirrt. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Würde er in der Zukunft sterben? Würde sein Sohn ihn finden und dabei zu sehen müssen? Unfähig ihn zu heilen und deswegen für den Rest seines Lebens von Schuldgefühlen geplagt? War das der Grund, warum Chris und er sich nicht näher kamen, der Grund, warum Chris ihm immer auswich und ihn nicht an sich ran ließ?  
"Jetzt nicht mehr.", antwortete Chris heißer.  
"Wie meinst du das, jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Piper ehe es Leo tun konnte.  
"Jetzt wird er sterben..." Chris schloss die Augen, er drehte sich von Leo weg und vergrub sein Gesicht in ein Kissen.  
Leo verstand das alles nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Aber Chris schien zu aufgebracht um eine gescheite Erklärung abgeben zu können.  
Für einen Moment zögerte Leo, doch dann hielt er seine Hand gegen den ihm zugewandten Rücken seinen jüngsten Sohnes und streichelte beruhigend dessen Schulter.  
Piper und er sahen sich an. Trauer, Furcht und vor allem Verwirrung zeichneten sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.  
Nach einer Weile merkte Leo, wie sich Chris' Atem und sein Herzschlag beruhigten. Er deckte seinen Sohn sorgsam zu und Piper kletterte auf die der Wand zugeneigten Seite des Bettes und begann ihrem Sohn liebevoll über die Stirn zu streichen.  
Irgendwann glaubte Leo, dass Chris wieder eingeschlafen war und auch Pipers Kopf sank müde gegen die Wand.  
Bloß Leo fand lange keinen Schlaf.  
Er beobachtete seinen Sohn und während seine Hand weiterhin schützend auf seiner Schulter verharrte, fragte er sich, was für Schrecken Chris in seinem noch so jungen Leben erlitten haben musste.


	5. Zeitlos

**- Zeitlos -**

Chris erwachte und noch ehe er die Augen öffnete, gewahrte er, dass er nicht allein war. Er hob den Kopf und blickte in das junge Gesicht seiner Mutter.  
Wie konnte das sein? War das ein Traum?  
Als er sich schließlich zur Seite neigte, war er sich sicher, dass er träumte: Sein Vater lag neben ihn, ebenfalls junger und friedlicher als er ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Hand lag auf Chris' Schulter. Das musste ein Traum sein.  
Aber ein Guter. Chris beobachtete seine schlafenden Eltern. Was sie hier wohl taten? Wo waren sie überhaupt? Er blickte sich um, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass er sich nicht zu sehr bewegte um seine Mutter und seinen Vater nicht aufzuwecken.  
Er war im Hinterzimmer des P3s, zumindest glaubte er das. Er war nicht all zu oft hier gewesen. Als Kind ein paar Mal und eigentlich sah es heute auch gar nicht mehr so aus wie jetzt. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass hier jemals ein Bett gestanden, geschweige denn, dass er darin geschlafen hatte. Aber das machte nichts. In Träumen war nicht immer alles logisch und das brauchte es auch nicht.  
Doch je mehr Chris darüber nachdachte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Hals tat ihm weh und er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Ihm war furchtbar heiß und zugleich auch kalt.  
Chris überlegte ob er vielleicht davon träumte, dass er krank war und seine Eltern bei ihm geblieben waren um ihn zu pflegen.  
Ja, das musste es sein. Aber warum sie deswegen im P3 waren verstand er nicht. Schließlich versammelte hier Wyatt regelmäßig seine Dämonen und Handlanger.  
Doch vermutlich, dachte Chris, spielte dieser Traum in der Vergangenheit, denn sonst hätten seine Eltern ja beide gar nicht hier sein können, oder? Schließlich waren sie ja tot. Oder nur seine Mutter?  
Chris war verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Lebten sie oder nicht? Vielleicht war er ja auch gestorben, vielleicht hatte sein Bruder seine Drohung endlich war gemacht und hatte ihn getötet und er war jetzt, hier, nach seinem Tod, endlich wieder mit seinen Eltern vereint.  
Chris atmete schwer aus. Irgendwie tat ihm alles weh und er fühlte sich schwach. Wenn er wirklich tot war, dann fragte er sich, wieso er sich so schlecht fühlte. Er hustete. Vielleicht war es ja doch nur ein Traum.  
Leo wurde wach. Er blickte sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um und sah Chris dann direkt an.  
"Morgen.", meinte Chris völlig unbekümmert, wunderte sich aber dennoch gleichzeitig darüber, wie seltsam sich seine Stimme anhörte.  
"M-morgen.", gähnte sein Vater. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Kein Ahnung.", gab Chris ehrlich zu. "Wie geht's dir?"  
Sein Vater sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Mir gehts's gut."  
Chris nickte mit den Kopf und blickte sich noch einmal um.  
"Was tun wir hier?", wollte er wissen.  
Doch sein Vater schien diese Frage nicht zu verstehen.  
"Äh... du hattest gestern Nacht einen fürchterlichen Alptraum... weißt du das nicht mehr?", Leo sah ihn besorgt an.  
Chris überlegte. Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Er erinnerte sich. Natürlich, er war in die Vergangenheit gereist um Wyatt daran zu hindern böse zu werden. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Das alles hier war gar kein Traum von der Vergangenheit, sondern die Vergangenheit selbst!  
Mit einem Schlag strömten alle Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein. Der gestrige Tag, der kurze Kampf mit dem Dämon, die Narbe die verschwunden war, sein Alptraum, sein Vater, der ihn geweckt hatte, sein Vater, der gestorben war... der gestorben war?  
"Ja. Ja, doch, klar. Ich weiß schon. Ich hab geschlafen und dann...", überlegte Chris. Doch er kam nicht drauf, was danach passiert war. Er hustete noch einmal, es tat weh.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sein Vater.  
"Ja, ich bin nur durstig." Er blickte sich nach etwas zu trinken um.  
Kurzentschlossen warf er die Decke beiseite und legte sie vorsichtig auf seine noch immer schlafende Mutter. Leo begriff, dass er ihm den Weg versperrte und erhob sich um seinen Sohn aufstehen zu lassen.  
Er trat zur Seite und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er nach seiner Jeans angelte und diese anzog.  
"Hey, wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Chris während er versuchte auch sein zweites Bein in seine Hose zu bekommen.  
"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete sein Vater.  
"Hmm... na ja, auch egal.", sagte Chris nur kurz. Er suchte nach einen Pullover, ihm war kalt. Nachdem er schließlich einen unter seinem Bett gefunden hatte und sich wieder aufrichtete, wurde ihm etwas schwindlig. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass das Wanken aufhörte.  
Leo, der es wohl bemerkt haben musste, griff plötzlich nach seinem Ellenbogen.  
"Was ist?", fragte er.  
"Weiß nicht.", antwortete Chris wahrheitsgemäß. "Bin wohl noch nicht ganz wach."  
Er zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und schlüpfte schnell aus der Tür bevor sein Vater weiter nachfragen konnte.

Leo sah ihm irritiert nach. Er verstand das alles nicht. Was war bloß los mit Chris?  
Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Frau, die immer noch seelenruhig vor sich hin schlummerte und folgte schließlich seinen Sohn hinaus in den Clubraum des P3s.  
Er fand Chris hinter der Bar, wie er ein Glas mit Wasser aus dem Hahn füllte. Leo setzte sich auf einen Hocker und beobachtete seinen Sohn.  
Er sah seltsam aus. Irgendwie abwesend. Ihm fiel auf, dass er verzweifelt versuchte seine Hände ruhig zu halten indem er das Glas übermäßig fest umgriff, doch jedes Mal, wenn er es zum Mund führte konnte er nicht verbergen, dass sie heftig zitterten.  
"Chris, geht es dir gut?", fragte Leo ernst.  
"Ja, natürlich.", beteuerte Chris.  
"Ich würde gern mit dir über gestern Nacht reden." Leo sah ihn an. Chris schwieg, nahm einen extra großen Schluck Wasser um so den Moment hinauszuzögern, an dem er antworten musste. Dann stellte er das Glas behutsam auf den Tresen, lehnte sich betont lässig gegen eines der vielen darunter versteckten Regale und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Entschuldige.", sagte er schließlich nur.  
"Was soll ich entschuldigen?"  
"Wie ich mich gestern verhalten habe.", er wirkte zerknirscht.  
Leo zögerte, dann sagte er:  
"Chris, ich kann das alles nicht verstehen, was du gestern gesagt hast. Was hast du damit gemeint?"  
Chris rieb sich mit den Fingern zwischen den Augen als ob er Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
"Das gestern... ich hab einfach nur irgendeinen Unsinn geträumt und bin nicht richtig wach geworden. Das war alles. Mach dir keine Gedanken, okay?."  
"Chris...", meinte Leo leise, aber bestimmt. "Du hast gesagt, dass ich sterbe."  
Sein Sohn blickte zu Boden. Leo wollte ihn eigentlich nicht so in die Enge treiben, mittlerweile hatte er begriffen, dass er ihn nicht drängen durfte, doch er musste es einfach wissen, er musste das verstehen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht so richtig eingestehen wollte, gestern Nacht hatte er Angst gehabt. Nicht um sich, nicht darum, dass er sterben würde. Sondern um seine Söhne, die vielleicht ohne Vater aufwachsen würden.  
Als Chris immer noch nichts sagte, fragte er:  
"War das, war das einfach nur ein Traum, den du hattest oder...", es fiel ihm schwer das auszusprechen. "Oder war das eine Traum, von etwas, was wirklich passiert war?"  
"Dad, du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen darf."  
Leo stockte der Atem.  
"Also ist es wirklich passiert? Du hast wirklich gesehen wie ich sterbe?", fragte er. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass seine Hände die Kante des Tresen fest umschlossen hielten, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor standen.  
"Ja, ja ich hab es gesehen... aber ob es wirklich passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Verstehst du, ob es wirklich passieren muss, es passieren wird." Er sah sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, scheinbar nach irgendetwas, was ihm helfen könnte verständlich zu machen, was er meinte. Erfolglos.  
"Chris, ich versteh das nicht.", sagte Leo schließlich. "Bin ich nun gestorben oder nicht?" Er versuchte dabei witzig zu klingen um so der Frage die Ernsthaftigkeit zu nehmen, doch das misslang.  
Sein Sohn starrte ihn an, er hörte wie er laut ein- und auszuatmen begann und seine Augen glasig wurden.  
"Ich... frag mich nicht... ich weiß auch nicht, was ich, -", doch er brach ab, sah seinen Vater noch einen Moment lang gequält an und ehe Leo noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich weggebeamt.  
Leo stand da. Verwirrt, entsetzt.  
War das jetzt ein "Ja" oder ein "Nein" gewesen?


	6. Zeitverschwendung

**- Zeitverschwendung -**

Als Chris auf der Golden Gate Brücke angekommen war brach er in die Knie. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, drohte zu ersticken. Er überlegte nach seinem Vater zu rufen, damit er ihm helfen konnte und wahrscheinlich hätte er es auch getan, wenn er dafür genügend Luft bekommen hätte, doch andererseits wäre das ja unsinnig gewesen, wenn man sich überlegte, dass er schließlich nur hier her gebeamt war um von seinem Vater wegzukommen.  
Chris fiel mit den Händen auf den kalten Beton. Er versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu bringen um endlich wieder Luft holen zu können.  
Ganz langsam spürte er wie der lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zurückkehrte.  
Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum konnte er nicht mehr richtig beamen?  
Gestern, in Wyatts Zimmer, war ihm das auch passiert. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater doch Recht gehabt und er war wirklich einfach nur überarbeitet und müde und das war der Grund dafür warum er so merkwürdige Träume hatte.  
Chris genoss noch ein paar Minuten lang einfach das wunderbare Gefühl wieder frei atmen zu können. Dann begab er sich in eine etwas würdevollere Position, lehnte sich gegen einen der vielen gewaltigen Metallpfosten und beobachtete die unter ihm dahin fahrenden Autos.  
Er mochte diesen Ort. Er spiegelte in so vielerlei Hinsicht das wieder, was Chris oft empfand. Hier oben war niemand außer ihm, es war abgeschieden, er hatte seine Ruhe, unter seinen Füßen spielte sich das normale Leben ab, weit weg von ihm, während er hier oben saß und über all das wachte.  
Schon sehr früh hatte Chris sich für das verantwortlich gefühlt, was in der Stadt vor sich ging. Nachdem Wyatt dem Guten den Rücken gekehrt hatte, die Schwestern gestorben waren und sein Vater sich zurück gezogen hatte, war er oftmals der Einzige gewesen, der übrig geblieben war. Der Einzige, der versucht hatte die Welt in Ordnung zu halten, sich um die Menschen gekümmert hatte. Doch ohne Erfolg. In der Stadt war es mehr und mehr zum Chaos gekommen. Ganze Häuserblocks wurden zerstört, ganze Familien wurden von Dämonen gejagt und ausgerottet, bis die gesamte Stadt schließlich unter Wyatts Gewalt war und praktisch nichts mehr in ihr geschah von dem er nichts mitbekam. Immer weniger waren sie geworden, die sich gegen ihn versuchten zu Wehr zu setzten. Immer mehr und mehr Freunde hatte Chris sterben sehen. Bis eines Tages so gut wie niemand mehr übrig geblieben war.  
Nur noch er und Bianca.  
Und auch sie war nun tot und sicherlich wäre auch er es, wenn er nicht Wyatts Bruder gewesen wäre, dachte er.  
Wie absurd das alles war. Wie sinnlos.  
Chris hatte sich schon so oft gefragt, wie es sein konnte, dass zwei Menschen, die gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren, die aus einer Familie kamen sich so unterschiedlich entwickeln konnten. Wie es sein konnte, dass sie beide sich so sehr von einander unterschieden.  
Die Frage, was passiert sein musste, dass Wyatt zu dem geworden war zu dem er wurde, war auch ein Grund gewesen warum er schließlich in die Vergangenheit gereist war.  
Er wollte endlich seinen Bruder verstehen, denn trotz all des Übels, trotz all des Bösens, glaubte Chris dennoch, dass sein Bruder in seinem Herzen immer noch einen Funken Gutes in sich trug.  
Und das war wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache: Chris hasste seinen Bruder, aber er liebte ihn auch.  
Und eben weil er ihn liebte musste er ihn rettet, nicht nur für sich, nicht nur für Bianca und alle andern namenlosen Opfer seines Bruders, sondern auch für Wyatt selbst.  
Deswegen war er hier, deswegen war er in diese Zeit gereist um alles zu verhindern.  
Er musste die Zukunft verändern.  
Doch was war, wenn er das bereits getan hatte? Was war, wenn die Zukunft bereits schon eine andere war, doch eine, die nicht besser, sondern schlechter war?  
Was war, wenn er, Chris, die Dinge bereits zum Schlechten anstatt zum Guten verändert hatte?  
Chris überlegte.  
Hatten das seine Träume zu bedeuten? Waren es vielleicht gar keine normalen Träume, sondern Visionen oder Erinnerungen an eine Vergangenheit, die Chris erst durch seine Einmischung verursacht hatte? War sein Vater in seiner Vergangenheit vielleicht wirklich gestorben? Und was war mit seinem anderen Traum? Konnte dieser vielleicht auch mehr als nur ein Traum gewesen sein?  
Das alles war so seltsam real gewesen. Von Phoebe wusste er, dass sie manchmal Visionen im Schlaf gehabt hatte, selten, aber es war vorgekommen.  
Es war doch durchaus möglich, dass er nun auch das Zweite Gesicht hatte, schließlich lag diese Kraft in seinem Blut, in seiner Familie. Und wer, wenn nicht ein Zeitreisender, könnte diese Kraft besser gebrauchen?  
Phoebe! Sie könnte er fragen, sicher würde sie ihm weiterhelfen können!  
Chris stand auf, von Wunsch getrieben endlich eine Antwort auf all seine Fragen zu bekommen.  
Kurz überlegte er ob er sich vielleicht besser nicht zu seiner Tante hinbeamen, sondern auf traditionelle Art zu ihr gelangen sollte, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja oben auf einer Brücke stand und ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Als er in Phoebes Büro im Bay Mirror angekommen war wurde er als erstes von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, als zweites stellte er fest, dass seine Tante nicht da war. Allerdings lag eine Handtasche auf ihren Schreibtisch. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur irgendwo im Gebäude beschäftigt und würde gleich wieder kommen.  
Chris überlegte kurz ob er sich in ihren Stuhl setzten sollte. Aber irgendwie erschien ihm das unhöflich und er entschied sich für einen der weitaus weniger bequemen Stühle, die vor hohen Bergen aus Briefen, Aktenordnern und Zetteln standen, die sich auf ihren Tisch türmten.  
Nach einer Weile, griff er nach einer aktuellen Ausgabe des Bay Mirrors, die er oben auf einer Ablage fand und blätterte ziellos in ihr herum.  
Chris hatte nie viel Zeitung gelesen. Die Informationen, die ihn interessierten, hätte er nie in irgendeiner Zeitung finden können. Zu seiner Zeit fand man dort nur irgendwelche Propaganda seines Bruders, die es nicht wert war zu lesen.  
Doch auch jetzt schien nicht wirklich viel lesenswertes drin zu stehen, dachte Chris, was natürlich auch daran liegen könnte, dass er sich momentan sowieso nur für eine Sache interessierte. Er knäulte die Zeitung schließlich mehr zusammen als dass er sie faltete und warf sie auf einen freien Stuhl.  
"Hey, die wollte ich noch lesen." Chris drehte sich um und sah seine Tante in der Tür stehen.  
"Morgen.", sagte er.  
Phoebe schürzte die Lippen, schloss die Tür und schlenkerte elegant hinter ihren Schreibtisch.  
"Wiedermal typisch.", begann sie. "Wenn man dich ruft, dann kommst und kommst du nicht und wenn man keine Zeit hat tauchst du immer unangemeldet auf." Sie fing an scheinbar wahllos Briefe und Unterlagen hin und her zu schieben.  
Chris antwortete besser nicht darauf und nutzte die Zeit lieber um sich zu überlegen, wie er seine Frage am besten stellen konnte.  
"Also Chris.", sagte sie. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
"Ähm... also die Sache ist die:", er rieb sich das Kinn und suchte nach Worten. "Ich hab eine Frage an dich."  
"Ja, dann schieß mal los. Ich hab nämlich noch verdammt viel zu tun heute."  
"Ich wollte dich, was über... über deine Visionen fragen.", meinte er wage.  
Phoebe sah auf.  
"Über meine Visionen?", fragte sie.  
"Ja. Sag mal, es kommt doch manchmal vor, dass du deine Visionen träumst, oder? Also, dass du sie hast während du schläfst."  
"Ja, das kommt manchmal vor. Ist es allerdings schon länger nicht mehr."  
"Und wenn du diese Visionen dann hast, wie siehst du sie dann?", fragte er.  
"Wie meinst du das, wie ich sie sehe?"  
"Ich meine, wo bist du dabei? Stehst du daneben als unbeteiligter Beobachter oder siehst du es sozusagen aus der Sicht des Betroffenen?", Chris versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen und zu verstecken wie wichtig ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage war.  
"Also das ist unterschiedlich. Meistens bin ich unbeteiligt, aber manchmal sehe ich es auch aus der Sicht von anderen."  
"Verstehe." Chris dachte nach. "Und kam es schon mal vor, dass du eine Vision aus deiner eigenen Sicht gesehen hast? Also du, als Phoebe?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Jedes mal wenn ich eine Vision habe, in der ich selbst irgendwie beteiligt bin, sehe ich alles aus meiner eigenen Sicht."  
Chris war schockiert. Also doch!  
"Und...", er musste ganz sicher gehen. "Und wenn du eine Vision im Schlaf hattest, Phoebe, woher weißt du dann hinter her, dass es eine Vision war und nicht einfach nur ein Traum?"  
"Übung.", antwortete sie schlicht.  
"Übung?", fragte er.  
"Ja, einfach nur Übung. Aber sag mal Chris, wieso willst du das eigentlich überhaupt alles wissen?"  
"Ach, nicht so wichtig, reines Interesse.", wich er aus. "Das heißt also, mal angenommen du hättest keine Übung und du würdest eine Vision im Schlaf bekommen, dann würdest du nicht unbedingt wissen ob es wirklich passieren wird oder nur ein Traum war?"  
"Hmm.", Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, vielleicht nicht unbedingt. Aber weißt du Chris, eine Vision im Schlaf ist anders als ein Traum."  
"Inwiefern anders?", drängte er.  
"Also das ist schwierig zu erklären... Sieh mal, wenn du geträumt hast und du aufwachst, dann erinnerst du dich an deinen Traum, vorausgesetzt du erinnerst dich überhaupt, als eben das: einen Traum."  
"Und bei einer Vision?"  
"Bei einer Vision ist es eher als ob sie wirklich passiert ist, verstehst du? Die Erinnerung, die du daran hast unterscheidet sich fast gar nicht von einer Erinnerung an etwas, was wirklich passiert ist."  
"Verstehe.", sagte Chris. Damit war alles klar. Seine Träume waren keine Träume sondern Visionen. Das alles würde wirklich passieren, dachte er, nein falsch, es WAR bereits passiert, bereits passiert in seiner Vergangenheit, die er durch seine Einmischung verändert hatte.  
Sein Vater war bereits gestorben und würde es wieder tun, wenn es ihm nicht endlich gelang jene Dämonen zu finden, die Wyatt auf die falsche Seite gebracht hatten.  
Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Er war hier her gereist um die bereits vorhandene Katastrophe zu verhindern und hatte eine noch viel schlimmere Katastrophe verursacht. Er hatte versagt und würde noch viel kläglicher versagen, wenn er all das nicht verhinderte. Wie viele Menschen würden seinetwegen sterben müssen, wie viele waren bereits gestorben? All das war seine Schuld, seine ganz allein!  
Und er saß hier herum anstatt endlich zu handeln. Er saß hier und bedauerte sich immer nur selbst, was für ein schlimmes Leben er hinter sich hatte, dass er nie Zeit hatte, das zu tun, was er tun wollte, während wahrscheinlich allein durch seine Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit in der Zukunft mehr und mehr Menschen leiden mussten.  
Er wusste nach wie vor nicht, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war und seinen Bruder verändert hatte, er war kein Stück weiter als am Anfang. Nein, viel schlimmer, alles war viel schlimmer. Er hatte es viel schlimmer gemacht!  
"Chris?", Phoebes Stimme klang von fern her in seine Gedanken.  
Darum war es in seinen Visionen gegangen: Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sie lief ihn davon. Er würde zu spät kommen und seinen Vater nicht mehr helfen können, wenn er nicht endlich handelte und er saß immer noch hier herum und verschwendete seine Zeit.  
"Hallo, Erde an Chris."  
Chris sah auf.  
"War's das dann jetzt oder willst du noch mehr wissen?", fragte Phoebe.  
Ja, er wollte wissen wie er diese zukünftige Stadt und all ihre Bewohner retten konnte, wo er doch so verdammt unfähig und schwach war! Wie sollte er, der immer wieder bewiesen hatte, dass er nichts weiter konnte als zu versagen, all das tun, was er tun musste?  
Er dachte an das sterbende Gesicht seines Vaters, an seine Mutter und seine Tanten, an Bianca und an die vielen Menschen, die durch Wyatt in den Tod gegangen waren. Wie kann ich ihnen nur helfen, dachte Chris.  
WAS SOLL ICH BLOSS TUN?  
"Chris wo gehst du hin?", fragte seine Tante als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aufgesprungen war.  
Es gab nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage:  
"Dämonen jagen."


	7. Zeitvertreib

**- Zeitvertreib -**

Eine Woche war seit Chris' seltsamen Traum vergangen und obwohl Leo seinen Sohn in dieser Zeit mehrmals gesehen hatte, war es immer noch nicht zu einem Gespräch zwischen den Beiden gekommen. Er hatte ständig versucht Chris anzusprechen, doch jedes mal war sein Sohn abweisend gewesen, ständig kurz angebunden.  
Chris hatte sich vollkommen in seine Arbeit zurückgezogen, vernichtete täglich Dämonen, entweder alleine oder mit den Schwestern gemeinsam.  
Er war im Laufe der Woche mehrmals überraschend aufgetaucht, hatte Leo und die Schwestern eingesammelt und war anschließend mit ihnen in die Unterwelt oder in irgendeine dunkle Gasse gebeamt.  
Jedes mal hatte er im Alleingang alles im Buch der Schatten über dem jeweiligen Dämon nachgeschlagen und gegebenenfalls ein Elixier gebraut oder einen Spruch für die Schwestern geschrieben. Und auch, wenn die Schwestern im Grunde jetzt weniger zu tun hatten als zuvor, waren sie keinesfalls begeistert immer wieder in wenigen Minuten auf der Matte stehen zu müssen um irgendwelchen Dämonen hinterher zu rennen.  
Doch keine der Drei und auch Leo nicht hatten sich darüber beschwert, denn sie alle wagten es nicht den jungen Wächter des Lichts zu kritisieren. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass wenn sie sich weigerten mit Chris Dämonen zu vernichten, er sich keinesfalls von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen und stattdessen alles allein machen würde.  
Und das war das Letzte was sie wollten. Denn sie stimmten alle überein, dass Chris dazu wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage war.  
Jedes mal wenn Chris bei ihnen aufgetaucht war um sie zu irgendeinen Dämon zu schleppen sah er schlimmer aus. Seine Haut war fahl geworden und seine stets gehetzten Augen lagen in tiefen, müden Höhlen. Er wirkte schlapp und ausgezerrt, kränklich und latent unterernährt.  
Doch was Leo am meisten besorgte, war seine an Besessenheit grenzende Entschlossenheit. Er ließ kein Wort der Kritik zu, spornte sie unermüdlich an schneller zu werden, konzentrierte zu sein. Er war sehr ernst geworden, noch ernster als je zuvor, was Leo für beinahe unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Leo hatte immer wieder versucht mit seinem Sohn zu reden. Zwar hatte dieser seit ihrem kurzen Gespräch im P3 darauf verzichtet sich einfach so wegzubeamen, aber dennoch waren alle Versuche von Leo ihn auf sein besorgniserregendes Verhalten anzusprechen gescheitert.  
Jedes Mal hatte er ihn einfach das Wort abgeschnitten, war schweigend aus dem Zimmer gegangen oder hatte darauf bestanden, dass er einfach keine Zeit habe sich jetzt mit seinem Vater über so etwas zu unterhalten.  
Nachdem sowohl Leo als auch die Schwestern Chris mehrmals gerufen hatten um ihn mit ihren Sorgen zu konfrontieren, hatte dieser schließlich entschieden auf gar keine Rufe mehr zu reagieren.  
Auf diese Weise hatten sie ihn nur noch bei ihren ständigen, aber kurzen Dämonenjagten zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Das alles hatte schließlich dazugeführt, dass es sowohl Piper als auch Leo zunehmend schlechter ging. Piper machte sich große Vorwürfe, weil ihr Sohn sich scheinbar nicht getraute sich seiner eigenen Mutter anzuvertrauen und Leo war wiederum wütend auf sich selbst, weil er in der Zukunft wohl ein so schlechter Vater gewesen sein musste, dass Chris ihm nicht einmal jetzt verzeihen konnte und das obwohl er ja eigentlich noch gar nichts getan hatte.  
Piper war immer wieder bei ihren nächtlichen Gesprächen in Tränen ausgebrochen und auch Leo war es kaum anders ergangen.  
In seiner Hilflosigkeit hatte er sich Nachts einige Male sogar ins P3 geschlichen um nach seinem schlafenden Sohn zu sehen. Doch Chris war jedes mal nicht da gewesen.  
Und immer wenn er versuchte ihn mittels seiner Kräfte zu orten, war er nicht aufzufinden. Allein das war schon mehr als besorgniserregend.  
Schließlich war es Leo zu viel geworden und er hatte sich dazu entschlossen sich auf dem Dachboden des Halliwell Hauses beim Buch der Schatten auf die Lauer zu legen um seinen Sohn abzupassen, wenn er wieder einmal auftauchen würde um etwas über irgendeinen neuen Dämon herauszufinden.  
Das hatte zu einem sehr hässlichen Streit zwischen ihm und Chris geführt, in dem Chris ihm schließlich überdeutlich klar gemacht hatte, dass es ihn nichts anging und er, Chris, die Dinge schon regeln würde, so wie er es verdammt noch mal immer hatte machen müssen, allein und OHNE seinen Vater.  
Das hatte Leo sehr verletzt, natürlich wollte er seinen Sohn vertrauen und es war auch nicht so, dass er ihm nicht zutraute alleine klar zu kommen, doch Leo hatte es niemals anders von seiner Familie gekannt als im Team zu arbeiten, er konnte nicht verstehen wieso Chris auf ihre Hilfe verzichtete und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es genau andersherum sein musste und CHRIS der jenige war, der IHM zu wenig Vertrauen entgegen brachte.  
Alles im allem war die Lage mehr als schlecht und Leo hatte immer wieder den schrecklichen Gedanken gehabt, dass wenn Chris etwas auf seinen ständigen Streifzügen passieren würde, sie es wahrscheinlich erst einmal überhaupt nicht mitbekommen würden und wenn, dann erst viel zu spät.  
So blieb Leo und den Schwestern nichts anderes übrig als gehorsam bei allem mitzumachen, was ihnen Chris auftrug um ihn so wenigstens einigermaßen im Auge behalten zu können.  
So kam es, dass sie auch jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, vor einem hässlichen Dämon standen, den sie in die Enge getrieben hatten.

"Komm schon, gib auf. Du hast eh keine Chance und ich will verdammt noch mal wieder in mein Bett.", schrie Paige dem flüchtenden Dämon entgegen. "Also bitte tu' uns allen den Gefallen und stirb bitte schnell, ja?"  
Der Dämon antwortete indem er zwei Energiebälle auf die Schwestern und Leo abfeuerte.  
"Piper!", rief Phoebe überflüssigerweise, denn diese hatte sofort reagiert und sie samt Dämon erstarren lassen.  
"So, na also.", sagte Paige und warf eine kleine Phiole gegen den eingefrorenen Dämon.  
"Mann, der Kerl stinkt vielleicht.", sagte sie während seine Gestalt von Flammen umschlossen wurden. "Was hast du in das Elixier getan? Hättest dir gar nicht so 'ne Mühe machen müssen, Chris. Simple Seife hätt's sicher auch getan."  
Chris stand abseits der Gruppe. Er hatte ihnen, wie fast die gesamte letzte Woche über, das Zaubern überlassen, lehnte an einer zerschlagenen Laterne und machte ein Gesicht als ob er hier ganz zufällig vorbei gekommen wäre und ihn das alles gar nichts anging.  
Leo wunderte es also nicht, dass er auf Paiges, sowieso rhetorische, Frage nicht antwortete.  
"Können wir dann jetzt mal bitte gehen?", fragte Piper. "Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen und will mich nicht schon wieder total übermüdet an die Buchhaltung für den Club setzten."  
Vier Köpfe wandten sich zu Chris um. Dieser nickte kaum merklich, was wohl soviel hieß, dass sie für heute Nacht entlassen waren.  
"Gut.", meinte Phoebe erleichtert, ergriff Paiges Arm und die beiden verschwanden wortlos in einer Wolke aus Licht.  
Auch Leo ging auf seine Frau zu.  
"Kommst du noch mit?", fragte er an seinen Sohn gewandt.  
"Nein, ich denke ich werd jetzt,- VORSICHT".  
Leo duckte sich und zog Piper zu Boden. Er sah gerade noch wie dicht hinter seinem Rücken ein Dämon durch eine Handbewegung von Chris gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde.  
Doch noch ehe dieser auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war hatte Piper eine weitere Phiole nach ihm geworfen.  
Leo beobachtete wie sich der Dämon, der seinem Vorgänger aufs Haar genau glich, sich mit einem Zucken und Schreien im Nichts auflöste.  
"Puh das war knapp. Gut gema -", Leo drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um, doch dort wo er sein Gesicht erwartet hatte, war nichts. Er senkte den Blick und fand Chris auf den Boden zusammengesunken auf den Knien sitzend.  
"Chris!" Piper ließ sich sofort zu ihm nieder.  
"Was hast du denn? Was ist denn los?", fragte Leo. Er sah sich seinen Sohn an. Er schien jedoch vollkommen unverletzt, kein Blut oder eine sonstige Verwundung durch den Dämon waren zu erkennen.  
"Mir geht's gut.", sagte Chris leise. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, saß aber aufrecht.  
Leo kniete sich ihm gegenüber. Sicherheitshalber hob er die Hände, die sofort in einem gleißenden Licht erstrahlten.  
"Ich bin nicht verletzt." Chris hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und schob wütend die Hände seinen Vaters beiseite.  
Für einen Moment war Leo sprachlos, dann fragte er:  
"Was ist es dann?"  
"Nichts!", antwortete er lakonisch.  
"Aber,-" Chris unterbrach ihn.  
"Ich hab gesagt: MIR GEHT ES GUT!", schrie er seinen Vater an.  
Piper starrte ihren Sohn fassungslos mit offenen Mund an.  
"Verdammt noch mal, Chris.", schimpfte sie. "Was ist bloß los mit dir? Warum lässt du dir denn nicht von Leo helfen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht?"  
Chris funkelte sie an. Leo hatte ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt.  
"NA WEIL ER ES NICHT KANN!", seine Stimme überschlug sich. "WEIL NIEMAND MIR HELFEN KANN." Er stand auf, vorsichtig aber entschlossen.  
"Versteht ihr nicht?", fuhr er jetzt etwas leiser, aber nicht minder wütend fort. "Ich will eure Hilfe nicht. Ich will sie nicht und ich brauch' sie nicht. Das ist MEINE Aufgabe, meine allein!"  
Entsetzt sah Leo ihn an. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.  
"Chris..." setzte er zögernd an, streckte die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus, der ihm jedoch auswich.  
Traurig sah er Chris in die Augen und war überrascht in ihnen die selbe Trauer vor zufinden.  
"Ich... ich hab einfach keine Zeit für so was.", sagte er bestimmt.  
Und auch wenn Leo gewusst hätte was er in diesem Moment hätte sagen sollen, so hätte er dafür keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, denn sofort wurde Chris von blau weißen Licht umschlossen und war verschwunden.  
Schon wieder.


	8. Traumlos

**- Traumlos -**

NICHT GUT. Keine gute Idee. Das war verdammt noch mal überhaupt keine gute Idee gewesen, dachte Chris.  
Er war kraftlos hoch oben auf der Golden Gate Brücke zusammengesunken. Er griff sich an den Hals um verzweifelt den unsichtbaren Schraubstock, der sich immer fester um seine Kehle zog, zu lösen.  
Er schnappte nach Luft, Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
Jetzt stirbst du, schoss es ihm mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Du wirst ersticken, hier, jetzt und ganz allein.  
Er merkte wie all sein Blut in seinen Kopf schoss, er röchelte.  
Du wirst sterben und alles wird umsonst gewesen sein. Er betete, dass endlich die erlösende Ohnmacht einsetzten und der Schmerz aufhören würde.  
Doch dann spürte er wie sich der Druck von seinem Hals löste und er wieder frei atmen konnte.  
Er schnappte hustend nach Luft, zog die Knie an und rollte sich auf die Seite.  
Er fühlte wie sich seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff füllten und somit das Leben in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.  
Einige Minuten lag er einfach nur da, dachte an nichts und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Luftholen.  
Er fühlte sich so unendlich müde und so unendlich alt. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und als er die Augen schloss kreisten seine Gedanken wie immer um die Zukunft.  
Alles war in Chaos versunken, er wusste nicht mehr was er wirklich erlebt und was er nur in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte.  
Beinahe jede Nacht in der vergangen Woche war er verwirrt und orientierungslos aufgewacht. Er hatte gesehen wie sein Bruder Phoebe erstochen hatte, er hatte gesehen wie Wyatt in tobender Wut eine ganze Straße in Schutt und Asche gelegt, wie er Menschen aus purer Langeweile gefoltert und getötet hatte.  
Chris hatte furchtbare Angst vor diesen Träumen, aber andererseits wollte er auch sehen, was in der Zukunft passieren würde, damit er möglichst viele Informationen hatte.  
Er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht erklären, was passiert war, was Chris angerichtet hatte um eine noch so viel schrecklichere Zukunft zu verursachen.  
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den klaren Sternenhimmel über ihn. Mit einem Mal kam er sich klein und hilflos vor.  
Was auch kommt, manche Dinge werden sich nie ändern, dachte Chris und blickte dabei in die Sterne.  
Er seufzte.  
Hier oben war es kalt und windig, doch Chris überlegte ob er nicht einfach hier oben bleiben und hier schlafen sollte.  
Er hatte Angst sich runter zu beamen und einen erneuten Erstickungsanfall zu erliegen.  
Er fragte sich was bloß mit ihm los war. In den letzten Tagen war jedes Beamen schmerzhaft gewesen und auch wenn er seine Telekinese einsetzte verließen ihn kurz darauf die Kräfte.  
Vielleicht war es reine Kopfsache, überlegte er und dachte dabei an seine Träume. Vielleicht war das einfach alles zu viel gewesen.  
Wie auch immer, es war definitiv kein guter Zeitpunkt an dem ihm die Magie im Stich ließ. Gerade jetzt brauchte er jedes Bisschen Kraft für die Dämonen jagt und konnte es sich nicht leisten schlapp zu machen.  
So kam es, dass er sich mühsam aufrichtete. Das war nicht einfach. Alles drehte sich.  
Er schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus um so sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete erstarrte er.  
Die Stadt lag in Trümmern! Von einigen hohen Wolkenkratzern wehten graue und weiße Rauchfahnen in den Himmel, andere waren bereits eingestürzt und ihre Ruinen klafften wie offene Wunden im Herzen der Stadt, Cable Cars lagen umgestürzt auf den Straßen und die Transamerica Pyramide war komplett zerstört.  
Chris drehte sich entsetzt um.  
In der Golden Gate Bucht schwammen brennende Schiffe, die wie Fackeln das dunkle Wasser des Pazifiks erleuchteten und im Hafen stürzten sich flammende Silhouetten in wilder Panik ins rettende Meer.  
Unter ihm waren zahllose Autowracks in einander verkeilt, Menschen liefen schreiend durcheinander und die Pfeiler ächzten unter ihren Füßen.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sich Chris um sich selbst.  
Er musste ihnen helfen, irgendetwas tun. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
Moment. Das konnte WIRKLICH nicht wahr sein.  
Er blieb stehen und versuchte sein aufgebrachtes, wie wild schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und hielt die Luft an... diesmal freiwillig.  
Nach einigen Sekunden blickte er zögernd auf und sah sich um.  
Alles war wieder normal. Die Stadt lag wie eh und je vor ihm und die Lichter der Skyline schimmerten majestätisch in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Er konnte die Autos wieder unter sich dahin donnern hören. Kein Feuer, kein Rauch, kein Weltuntergangsszenario.  
Erleichtert fiel Chris auf die Knie, kauerte sich zusammen und ließ seinen aufgebrachten Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Leo lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war schon sehr spät und doch hatte er noch keinen Schlaf gefunden. Er konnte Piper neben sich gleichmäßig und entspannt atmen hören.  
Auch sie hatte, trotz ihrer Müdigkeit einige Zeit gebraucht um einzuschlafen. Beide hatten noch lange schweigend nebeneinander gelegen, doch weder sie noch er hatten ein Wort über das Geschehene verloren, beide hatten sie einfach nicht die Kraft dafür aufbringen können.  
Fünf Mal hatte Leo inzwischen die Holzbretter über ihm an der Decke gezählt und jedes mal war er dabei auf eine andere Zahl gekommen.  
Was war nur los mit Chris? Irgendetwas quälte ihn. Doch je mehr Leo sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach desto weniger verstand er das alles.  
Er hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass sein Sohn etwas entspannter werden würde, nachdem sie erstmalig einen Beweis gefunden hatten, dass es möglich war die Zukunft zu verändern. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen.  
Leo seufzte und fing mit dem Zählen wieder von Vorne an.  
Aber auch schon davor war Chris seltsam gewesen. Erst hatte er lange nicht auf ihre Rufe reagiert und war komisch geworden, nachdem Paige gemeint hatte, dass er zu spät gekommen sei.  
Zehn! Scheinbar passte nicht mehr Bretter in eine Reihe.  
Dann war da noch seine ständige Müdigkeit. Und Leo hatte auch nicht übersehen, dass Chris es tunlichst vermied zu beamen.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch die Reihen zählen.  
Und die Tatsache, dass Chris heute zusammengebrochen war nachdem er seine Telekinese eingesetzt hatte, bereitete Leo ebenfalls Sorgen.  
Fünf. Sechs. Sieben.  
War er vielleicht krank? War das der Grund für alles?  
Acht. Neun. Zehn. Elf.  
Aber wieso, wieso verdammt noch mal, ließ er sich dann nicht von ihm heilen? Was war der Grund dafür, dass er dachte, dass Leo das nicht konnte?  
Zwölf. Dreizehn... ach, Mist... Welche war denn jetzt noch mal die Reihe dreizehn gewesen?  
Seufzend kämpfte Leo sich unter seinen Decken hervor. Heute Nacht würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden.  
Er schlüpfte in seine Kleidung mit der wagen Idee nach unten in die Küche zu gehen um sich etwas zu Essen zu suchen, als ihn eine plötzliche Unruhe überfiel.  
Irgendetwas war geschehen. Irgendjemand hatte Angst... Sein Sohn!  
Gewohnheitsgemäß dachte er zuerst dabei an Wyatt, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass es ja Chris war mit dem etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Chris rief ihn nicht, das wäre deutlicher gewesen. Aber irgendwie spürte er, dass es seinem Sohn nicht gut ging, da war ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das er weniger seinen magischen Kräften denn seinen Vaterinstinkten zu schrieb.  
Mit einem Mal wusste Leo wo er ihn finden würde... natürlich an dem selben Ort an dem auch Leo immer hin ging, wenn er nachdenken musste.

Es war kalt hier oben. Der Wind peitschte ihm durch sein Haar und wehte sogar einige verirrte Gischtspritzer in seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.  
Leo konnte kaum etwas erkennen, denn das wenige Licht, dass bis hier oben her schien war gerade ausreichend genug um drei Meter weit sehen zu können.  
"Chris?", rief Leo, aber seine Stimme wurde vom lauten Heulen des Windes verschluckt, sodass er sich kaum selber hören konnte.  
Er sah sich um. Sein Sohn musste hier irgendwo sein, er war sich doch so sicher gewesen.  
Plötzlich gewahrte Leo einen zusammengesunkenen Schatten unweit der Brüstung auf den Boden sitzend.  
Mit wenigen Schritten war Leo bei ihm und erkannte seinen Sohn, zusammen gekauert und in die Ferne starrend. Er hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und wippte wie in Trance kaum merklich vor und zurück.  
"Chris?", fragte er behutsam.  
Sein Sohn zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sprang auf und wich vor ihm zurück.  
Er schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.  
"Chris, ich bin's... dein Vater." Leo machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Nein!", flüsterte Chris. "Das kannst nicht du sein!" Er stolperte ungeschickt zurück. Leo streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wollte ihn beruhigen.  
"Doch natürlich bin ich's." Ganz langsam näherte Leo sich ihm.  
"Nein, nein, Wyatt schickt dich..." Auch Chris hob die Hände, allerdings um Leo von sich fern zu halten.  
"Was? Nein... Chris so ein Unsinn... Ich ins Leo, dein Vater. Erkennst du mich denn nicht?"  
Chris blickte ihn mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.  
"NEIN!", er schüttelte den Kopf. "DAS BIST NICH DU!"  
Hastig stolperte sein Sohn noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück und noch ehe Leo reagieren konnte, trat sein Fuß ins Bodenlose... und er fiel.


	9. Falltraum

**- Falltraum -**

Die Welt hatte den Atem angehalten. Nur für ihn. Da war nichts weiter als das tiefe, stumme Rauschen des Windes... wie das Meer in seinen Kindertagen, wie die Muscheln, die er aus dem Sand geklaubt und mit geschlossenen Augen an sein Ohr gelegt hatte.  
Sein Körper war so leicht. Schwerelos trieb er dahin... über Zeit und Raum. Es gab kein Unten und kein Oben mehr.  
Es war gut so wie es war. Wie eine warme, sanfte Decke umschloss ihn die Müdigkeit. Er fiel und fiel, wurde dahin getragen. Und endlich, jetzt im Moment seines Todes akzeptierte er zum ersten Mal, dass er die Dinge nicht leiten konnte. Er gab sich dieser alles entscheidenden Kraft hin, ließ sich treiben, ließ sich fallen.  
Und er spürte, dass er los ließ und endlich etwas aufgab, das er sowieso nie hätte ändern können.  
Der Moment zog sich Jahrhunderte lang hin... eine Sekunde so lang wie sein ganzes Leben.  
Er sah eine lachende Frau, seine Mutter, die mit weit aufgerissenen Armen auf ihn zu rannte und ihn umschlang... er sah einen kleinen Jungen, seinen Bruder, der ihm sein Eis schenkte, weil er seines fallen gelassen hatte... er sah eine junge Frau, seine Tante, die aus einem Buch vorlas... er sah einen Mann, seinen Vater, der ihn an der Hand hielt und mit leuchtenden Augen über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.  
Und mit einem Mal wollte er sie alle festhalten, wollte er nicht mehr gehen, wollte er bei ihnen bleiben um sie für immer fest in seinen Herzen zu verschließen... nur um zu wissen, dass es einmal ein Leben gegeben hatte, das so schön gewesen war.  
Nein, er durfte noch nicht gehen, er war noch nicht soweit... denn jetzt und ebenso für alle Zeiten würde es immer Dinge geben, für die es wert war weiter zu leben, für die es wert war gegen diese beherrschende Kraft anzukämpfen.  
Er bäumte sich auf, versuchte sich aus diesem alles verschlingenden Strudel zu befreien.   
Doch er fiel weiter in die Tiefe... weiter und weiter...  
Plötzlich wurde er von blauen Funken umringt und er spürte wie sich zwei Arme fest um ihn schlossen.  
Mit einem Mal lief die Zeit weiter, erstarb das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und zurück blieb nur eine leere Dunkelheit, die ihm die Sinne nahm.

Leo hielt seinen Sohn fest umklammert. Auch jetzt, hier, in Sicherheit auf den Fußboden des Halliwell Hauses, wagte er es nicht ihn los zulassen.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass Chris entweder nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte um sich wegzubeamen oder es nicht wollte.  
Leo hatte für einen Moment gedacht ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen zu können. Vor seinem inneren Auge hatte er seinen Sohn schon daliegen sehen, tot und mit gebrochenen Gliedern.  
Der Moment als Chris über die Brüstung gefallen war und für einige Sekunden in der Schwebe zu hängen schien, war ihm so unendlich lang vorgekommen.  
Fassungslos hatte er einfach nur dagestanden, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Auf einmal hatte er alles vergessen, vergessen wer er war, vergessen, dass er magische Fähigkeiten besaß... nur Chris hatte gezählt, Chris der fiel, Chris der starb und immer wieder waren ihm die letzten Worte seines Sohnes in den Ohren gehallt... "Das bist nicht du"... "Das bist nicht du."... Ein Teil von Leo hatte sich bereits mit der niederschmetternden Schuld befasst, dass ER es gewesen war, der seinen Sohn vor sich hergetrieben und schließlich hatte sterben lassen. Dass ER für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich war.  
Jetzt meinte er zu verstehen wie sich Chris nach seinen Traum gefühlt haben musste.  
Doch Leo hatte das nicht akzeptiert. Er hatte einfach entschieden, dass sein Sohn nicht sterben würde, dass er ihn noch rechtzeitig erreichen und retten würde.  
Und so war es dann auch gekommen.  
Langsam, ganz langsam, löste er sich von Chris.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen und bewusstlos lag er vor ihm. Für einen Moment überlegte Leo Piper zu wecken, doch vorher wollte er noch etwas anderes tun.  
Er legte seinen Sohn vorsichtig die Hände auf die Brust, er holte Luft und ließ sich von seiner Liebe zu ihm durchfluten. Seine Hände erstrahlten in goldenen Licht.  
Nichts geschah.  
Weder wachte er auf, noch sah er wie durch ein Wunder gesünder aus.  
Leo blickte immer noch in das selbe blaße und übermüdete Gesicht.  
Nach einer Weile richtete er sich mühsam auf und beamte seinen Sohn auf eine Couch. Er deckte ihn zu, setzte sich vor ihm auf den Fußboden und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte.  
Wartete und wartete.


	10. Tagtraum

**- Tagtraum -**

"Und was ist dann passiert?", flüsterte Paige.  
"Na ja, er hat mich irgendwie nicht erkannt... dachte Wyatt würde mich schicken oder so etwas. Und dann ist er einfach nach hinten gestolpert und von der Brücke gestürzt.", antwortete Leo.  
"Von der Brücke gestürzt?!", rief Piper viel lauter als beabsichtigt.  
"Schhh!", ermahnte Phoebe.  
Chris lag immer noch auf der Couch. Die Schwestern waren heute morgen im Wohnzimmer auf ihren schlafenden Neffen und einen übermüdeten Leo gestoßen.  
Nun berichtete Leo ihnen gerade in knappen Worten, was gestern Nacht geschehen war.  
"Jedenfalls hab ich mich zu ihm gebeamt, ihn aufgefangen und uns hier her gebracht.", fuhr er fort. Er rieb sich die Augen, er war müde, wollte aber nicht von der Seite seines Sohnes weichen.  
"Und seitdem ist er nicht mehr aufgewacht.", beendete Leo seinen Bericht.  
Die Köpfe der Schwestern drehten sich wie auf Kommando zu ihren schlafenden Wächter des Lichts um.  
Dieser lag unter einen riesigen Berg aus Decken, der ihn irgendwie kleiner wirken ließ und schlief. Seine Augen wanderten unstet hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hin und her und ab und an zuckte er leicht im Schlaf.  
"Ich versteh das alles nicht.", meinte schließlich Paige. "Wieso kann er auf einmal nicht mehr richtig beamen und nicht mehr richtig zaubern? Und was soll das, dass er dich nicht mehr erkennt?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", antwortete Leo kopfschüttelnd.  
"Seit einer Woche ist er schon so komisch.", überlegte Piper. "Seit er diesen komischen Traum hatte... er hatte drauf bestanden, dass es kein Traum war, weißt du noch Leo?"  
Natürlich wusste Leo es noch und nickte  
"Ja, aber er war auch davor schon seltsam... denkt mal daran wie wir ihn gerufen haben und er ewig gebraucht hat bis er kam.", erinnerte Phoebe.  
"Was hat das bloß alles zu bedeuten?", wollte Piper wissen. Sie war aufgestanden und griff automatisch an die Kette um ihren Hals.  
"Phoebe?", fragte Paige.  
"Ja?"  
"Spürst du irgendwas bei Chris... empfängst du irgendwelche Gefühle von ihm?"  
"Nein, das tu ich doch nie, Paige."  
Bedauernd schüttelte Paige den Kopf.  
"Versuch es trotzdem einmal.", meinte Leo nach einer Weile.  
Phoebe sah in zweifelnd an.   
"Bitte."  
Phoebe nickte und ging langsam auf ihren schlafenden Neffen zu.  
"Okay, aber macht euch keine all zu großen Hoffnungen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und berührte sanft sein Handgelenk.  
Phoebe schreckte zusammen und schrie auf. Auch Chris schrie und riss seinen Arm von seiner Tante los. Er war aufgewacht.  
"Was...? Was soll das?", fragte Chris. Er setzte sich auf, bemüht möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihm und Phoebe zu bekommen.  
Die anderen standen auf und gingen auf das Sofa zu, bloß Phoebe blieb wo sie war und starrte schweigend auf ihre eigene Hand.  
"Chris, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Piper und sah besorgt zu ihrem Sohn.  
Dieser sah sie entgeistert an. Mit fassungslos weit geöffneten Mund blickte er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, dann reihum in das der anderen.  
"Das muss... ein Traum sein.", flüsterte er scheinbar zu sich selbst.  
Niemand antwortete.  
Chris schien vollkommen desorientiert. Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell Manors um als ob er nie zuvor hier gewesen wäre.  
"Was tun wir hier?", fragte er. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich."  
Auch darauf wagte keiner etwas zu sagen.  
Piper und Leo tauschten Blicke.  
"Ähm... Chris.", sagte Paige behutsam. "Du bist zu Hause... es ist alles okay."  
Chris beachtete sie nicht. Er stand auf und inspizierte das Zimmer, schaute hinter jede Tür, sogar in die Schränke.  
"Euch ist schon klar, das man uns hier gleich finden wird?", fragte er sie nach einer Weile.  
"Wer findet uns?", fragte Leo.  
Chris hielt in seinem Kontrollgang inne und starrte verdattert seinen Vater an.  
"Äh... Dein Sohn.", antwortete Chris langsam als ob er einen Kind erklären müsste, dass regelmäßig jeden Abend die Sonne unterging.  
"Aber Chris,... Wyatt ist doch oben. Er liegt im Bett und schläft", sagte Paige.  
"WAS?", rief Chris. "Er ist hier?!"  
Er raufte sich die Haare.  
"Seid ihr denn wahnsinnig?", fragte er.  
"Also eigentlich sollten wir diese Frage wohl eher, -" Piper unterbrach Paige indem sie ihr mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Rippen stieß.  
"Was ist los mit euch?", wollte Chris wissen.  
"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Paige nachdem sie ihrer Schwester einen kurzen Knuff zurück verpasst hatte.  
"Mit mir?"  
"Ja, mit dir, Chris.", sagte nun Phoebe.  
Chris sah sie fragend an. In seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten. Er fixierte Phoebe, dann ihre Schwestern und zuletzt Leo und schien zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein.  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er ernst.  
Darauf schien niemand eine passende Antwort zu finden.  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er noch einmal.  
Leo löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung. "Chris. Wir sind's, deine Familie!"  
"Nein.", sagte er überzeugt. "Ihr wollt mich reinlegen, gebt's zu!"  
"Niemand will dich reinlegen, glaub mir.", beschwor ihn Piper. "Wir sind es, deine Eltern und Phoebe und Paige. Deine Familie."  
"Meine Familie ist tot!", das letzte Wort spuckte er geradezu aus. "Wyatt hat sie auf den Gewissen."  
"Was?", fragte Leo. "Nein, nein, Chris... erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? Du bist in die Vergangenheit gereist um das zu verhindern!"  
Doch Chris schien ihn nicht zu hören, zur Decke gewandt rief er:  
"Was soll das, Bruder? Willst du mir jetzt alles noch ein zweites Mal wegnehmen? Reicht es dir immer noch nicht? Willst du jetzt auch noch in alten Wunden herum stochern?"  
"Chris, Wyatt kann nichts dafür... er ist noch ein Kind.", meinte Piper.  
"Ein KIND?", er lachte kurz hysterisch auf. Doch es klang überhaupt nicht komisch.  
"Ja, Chris, er ist noch ein Kind.", wiederholte Piper.  
Chris hob die Arme und streckte Piper die offenen Handflächen entgegen, wie um sie zu beruhigen, sie zur Besinnung zu bringen. In Anbetracht seines seltsamen Verhaltens, dachte Leo, wirkte das gerade zu absurd.  
"Mum,...", Chris fuhr fort. "... ich weiß, er ist dein Sohn und du liebst ihn und alles, aber meinst du nicht es ist dringend mal an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass Wyatt sehr wohl die Verantwortung für all das hier trägt?"  
"Chris, ich glaube du bringst da irgendwas durcheinander.", Phoebe lächelte nervös. "Den Wyatt, den du meinst, gibt es noch gar nicht. Ihn wird es erst noch geben, verstehst du? In der Zukunft. In DEINER Zukunft, es sei denn, wir verhindern das. Und genau deswegen bist du hier, schon vergessen?"  
"Wie meinst du das, Phoebe?"  
Doch es war Leo, der diese Frage beantwortete:  
"Verdammt, Chris, du musst dich doch erinnern! Das hier ist die Vergangenheit, verstehst du? Du bist noch nicht einmal geboren."  
"Ja, sicher." Chris lachte laut auf, begann im Wohnzimmer ziellos auf und ab zu laufen und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen herum. "Ich bin noch nicht einmal geboren, natürlich. Wer bringt hier eigentlich was durcheinander, he? IHR seid tot und behauptet, dass ICH nicht am Leben bin! Was soll das? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?"  
"Nein, Chris. Das ist kein Scherz." Leo war zu ihm heran getreten und packte ihn an den Armen. Ihn leicht schüttelnd sprach er auf ihn ein. "Du bist in die Vergangenheit gereist um zu verhindern, dass Wyatt böse wird."  
"Aha, wir sind also in der Vergangenheit, Dad? Und Wyatt ist noch ein Kind, hm?", meinte Chris gespielt überzeugt. "Dann erklär' mit doch bitte mal warum das hier alles passiert."  
Er riss sich von seinem Vater los und deutete mit der Hand aus dem Fenster.  
"Dann erklär' mit doch bitte mal, warum die halbe Stadt in Trümmern liegt. Erklär' mir, warum im Club Dämonen ein und aus gehen als wären sie dort zu Hause. Erklär' mir, wie es kommt, dass so viele, so verdammt viele, Dad,..." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. "... ihr Leben gelassen haben bei dem Versuch gegen Wyatt anzukommen! Erklär' mir, wieso sonst ganze Familien ausgelöscht wurden, von unserer eigenen mal ganz zu schweigen. Erklär' mir wie es kommt, dass niemand mehr übrig ist... einfach keiner mehr da ist, der sich gegen ihn wehren kann, keiner mehr da ist um den Menschen zu helfen... um ihn aufzuhalten. Erklär' mir das, Dad, erklär' es mir!"  
Leo sah ihn entgeistert an. Nach einer Weile meinte er:  
"Chris. Sieh mal hinaus! Sieh hinaus. Das ist alles nicht passiert. Die Stadt liegt nicht in Trümmern." Er wies jetzt ebenso wie zuvor sein Sohn zum Fenster.  
Chris überlegte kurz. Schließlich wandt er sich von Leo und den Schwestern ab.  
Er trat an die Scheibe heran und was immer er auch dahinter sehen konnte, es war unmöglich die selbe ruhige, kleine Vorstadtstraße, die Leo sah.  
"Oh, nein.", entfuhr es leise seinen Lippen. "Wie konntet ihr das nur zulassen?" Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und doch blickte er weiter gebannt aus dem Fenster.  
Leo trat verunsichert neben ihn. Doch da war nichts, alles wirkte idyllisch wie eh und je. Sein Blick löste sich von der Straße als er spürte, dass sein Sohn ihn ansah.  
"Was..?", fragte Leo verwirrt als er Chris in die Augen blickte.  
Chris wich langsam vor ihm zurück. Er starrte die Schwestern an und schließlich wieder seinen Vater.  
"Ihr habt uns verraten.", flüsterte er fassungslos. "Ihr habt... MICH verraten." Er machte noch einen Schritt bis er schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.  
"Ihr habt euch Wyatt angeschlossen... Ihr habt euch ihm wirklich angeschlossen. Ihr wart die ganze Zeit auf seiner Seite, stimmt's? Ihr seid alle nie gestorben... Das war alles nur für mich bestimmt." Unglaubliche Enttäuschung stand in seinen Augen.  
"Was? Nein, Chris.", sagte Leo. Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu.  
"Komm bloß nicht näher!", mahnte dieser ihn. Er hob drohend die Hände, doch Leo glaube nicht, dass er ihm in seiner momentanen Verfassung überhaupt gefährlich werden konnte, dennoch blieb er stehen.  
"Chris, wir... wir wollen dir doch nichts tun.", schluchzte nun Piper.  
Chris blickte sie durch glasig gewordene Augen an.  
"Hat es euch Spaß gemacht?", fragte er und verzog dabei gequält das Gesicht. "Hat es euch Spaß gemacht mich so reinzulegen? Habt ihr mit Wyatt überlegt wie ihr mich am besten loswerden könnt ohne euch dabei die Hände schmutzig zu machen?", jetzt schrie er:  
"DIE GANZE FAMILIE, ODER? IHR HABT EUCH GEMEINSAM ÜBERLEGT WAS IHR ALS NÄCHSTES TUT, HABT EUCH INS FÄUSTCHEN GELACHT UND MICH STÜCK FÜR STÜCK AN MEINEN EIGENEN VERSTAND ZWEIFELN LASSEN!!!"  
Verdattert starten Leo und die Schwestern den jungen Wächter des Lichts an, unfähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Wütend und verzweifelt sah dieser sie an.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden... "Das ist euch verdammt noch mal gelungen!"... und verschwand.


	11. Traumdeutung

**- Traumdeutung -**

Im Wohnzimmer war es still geworden. Nur Pipers vergeblich unterdrücktes Schluchzten unterbrach die Stille. Sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa nieder gelassen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Nach ein einigen Momenten, setzte sich Leo schließlich zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
Keiner konnte so wirklich fassen, was eben passiert war und Leo schon gar nicht.  
Sein eigener Sohn, der selbe Sohn, den er vor wenigen Stunden aus einem gut 200 m tiefen Fall gerettet hatte, beschuldigte ihn ihn verraten zu haben!  
Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben.  
Er war wütend auf Chris, wütend, dass er so etwas wirklich glauben konnte, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er ein so schlechter Vater war, wütend auf alles.  
Paiges Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken:  
"Was hast du gespürt, Phoebe, als du Chris berührt hast?"  
Piper tauchte aus Leos Umarmung auf und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihrer zweitjüngsten Schwester.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau...", sagte diese nach einigen Überlegen. "In erster Linie war es Angst... unglaubliche Angst."  
"Angst wovor?", wollte Leo genau wissen.  
Phoebe blickte ihm in die Augen.  
"Angst keine Zeit mehr zu haben."  
Erneute Stille.  
"Aber da war noch mehr...", meinte Phoebe nach einer Weile.  
"Was?", fragte Piper nachdem sie nicht sofort weiter sprach.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau...", gab sie zu und kratzte sich dabei verlegen an der Nase. "Da war... irgendetwas... was diese Angst verursacht hatte... da war..." Mit einem Mal wurde ihr Blick unklar und sie starrte nachdenklich ins Leere.  
"Phoebe?", fragte Piper.  
"Wartet mal!", Phoebe hob den Zeigefinger. "Vor etwa einer Woche kam Chris zu mir in die Redaktion."  
"Und?", fragte Leo, der nicht verstand worauf Phoebe hinaus wollte.  
"Und Chris hat mich etwas gefragt... etwas über meine Visionen."  
Piper sah auf.  
"Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht und hatte es auch schnell wieder vergessen, weil an dem Tag echt mal wieder der Teufel los war."  
"Was wollte er wissen?", fragte Paige.  
Phoebe schaute sie mit offenen Mund an.  
"Er wollte wissen, wie man – wenn man keine Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen hat – einen Traum und eine Vision, die man im Schlaf hat, auseinander halten kann."  
"Äh, was?", fragte Piper.  
"Ja und nachdem ich ihm erklärt hatte, dass das manchmal schon schwierig sein kann, aber eine Vision einfach realer wirkt, ist er plötzlich aufgesprungen und meinte, dass er Dämonen jagen will... Na ja, und genau das haben wir dann ja auch die gesamte letzte Woche getan."  
Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, in der jeder über das Gesagte nachdachte. Nach etwa einer Minute meinte Paige:  
"Moment... heißt das, dass Chris jetzt auf einmal Visionen hat?... Visionen aus der Zukunft? Aus SEINER Zukunft?"  
"Nun das würde zumindest erklären, warum er in letzter Zeit so versessen darauf war auf Dämonenjagt zu gehen.", meinte Piper.  
"Aber das...", sagte Leo. "Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn."  
"Wieso nicht?", fragte seine Frau.  
"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, Piper, was Chris sagte nachdem er diesen schrecklichen Traum hatte? Er muss wohl in diesem Traum gesehen haben, wie ich sterbe, weißt du noch?"  
Piper nickte und sagte:  
"Ja, dann hat er eben nicht einfach nur geträumt, dass du stirbst, sondern eine VISION davon gehabt!"  
"Nein... denn ich hatte ihn doch gefragt, wie das sein könnte, weil er doch immer meinte, dass ich in seiner Zeit noch am Leben bin, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr was er geantwortet hat? Er sagte: 'Jetzt nicht mehr.' Und er meinte, dass er mich nicht heilen konnte, er meinte, dass er damals jünger gewesen wäre und es nicht einmal jetzt kann!"  
"Das versteh ich nicht.", gab Paige ehrlich zu.  
Leo stand auf.  
"Chris hatte KEINE Vision von der Zukunft, sondern eine Vision oder eben doch nur einen Traum von seiner Vergangenheit!"  
"Aber Leo.", meinte Piper. "Chris Vergangenheit IST die Zukunft."  
"Moment... ich komm da nicht mehr ganz mit.", meldete sich Paige. "Chris hat also Zukunftsvisionen von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit?"  
"Ja!", sagte Piper überzeugt.  
"Aber, aber was hätte das für einen Sinn?", fragte Leo. "Wenn es doch in seiner Vergangenheit passiert ist oder passieren wird, dann braucht er doch keine Visionen... er würde sich doch daran erinnern, oder etwa nicht?"  
"Nein, würde er nicht.", antwortete Phoebe. "Sieh mal, nachdem wir diesen Dämon vernichtet haben, der aus Wyatts Zimmer, ist doch die Narbe auf Chris Arm verschwunden."  
"Ja und?"  
"Sie ist verschwunden, weil der Kampf nie stattfinden wird.", fuhr Phoebe fort als wäre sie gar nicht unterbrochen worden. "Aber obwohl dieser Kampf niemals in der Zukunft stattfinden wird, eben weil es den Dämon dann nicht mehr gibt, konnte sich Chris doch daran erinnern, dass es in SEINER Vergangenheit – obwohl sie für uns die Zukunft ist – zu diesen Kampf gekommen ist."  
"Ich versteh immer noch nicht.", sagte Paige.  
Phoebe fuchtelte wild mit den Händen. Für sie mag das ja als Expertin alles einen Sinn ergeben, dachte Leo, für ihn aber noch lange nicht.  
"Ich auch nicht.", sagte er schließlich.  
Phoebe seufzte und fuhr dann fort:  
"Seht mal.. die Zukunft ist immer im Wandel... alles was wir tun hat Einfluss auf das was geschehen wird, soweit klar?"  
Alle drei nickten.  
"Das Einzige, was wirklich konstant ist, das Einzige, was immer so bleibt, ist die Vergangenheit."  
"Äh, Moment.", unterbrach Piper. "Wenn das wahr wäre, was zum Geier tut dann Chris bitte hier? Er ist doch hier her gereist um die Vergangenheit zu ÄNDERN. Wie sollte das möglich sein, wenn die Vergangenheit immer konstant wäre? Wir haben doch sogar mit der verschwundenen Narbe den Beweis, dass es möglich ist die Vergangenheit zu ändern."  
"Nein, eben nicht.", sagte Phoebe. "Das was wir geändert haben ist nicht die Vergangenheit, sondern die Zukunft!"  
"Ja, aber für Chris ist es doch Vergangenheit!", sagte Paige.  
"Nein, für Chris ist das genauso wie für uns die Zukunft... schließlich ist er doch hier. Jetzt!"  
Paige schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sagte:  
"Ja, aber wir haben doch den Beweis, dass wir SEINE Vergangenheit geändert haben."  
"Nein.", sagte Phoebe. "Wir haben lediglich den Beweis dafür, dass wir die Zukunft geändert haben... das Chris Narbe verschwunden ist, liegt daran, dass dieses Ereignis, an das er sich erinnert, niemals stattgefunden hat... Allerdings,", fuhr sie fort als Piper sie unterbrechen wollte. "Allerdings ERINNERT er sich daran! Und das liegt daran, dass die Vergangenheit, seine Vergangenheit, konstant ist."  
Leo fuhr sich durch die Haare. So ganz verstand er das immer noch nicht.  
"Also... also.", versuchte er zu resümieren. "Also kann sein komischer Traum auf jeden Fall keine Erinnerung an ein wahres Ereignis gewesen sein, willst du das damit sagen, Phoebe?"  
"Ja.", sie nickte lebhaft. "Allerdings hab ich Chris ja erklärt, dass eine Vision immer realer wirkt als ein Traum. Und erst nachdem ich ihm das gesagt hatte, schien da was bei ihm einzurasten..."  
"Also, ist er wohl davon ausgegangen, dass dieser Traum, den er hatte, eine Vision war... eine Vision von der Zukunft, auch wenn sie in einer Zeit spielte, die für ihn zur Vergangenheit zählt.", meinte Paige. "Und er schien, ebenso wie du Phoebe, zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass das, was für ihn zeitlich gesehen in der Vergangenheit spielt, dennoch die Zukunft ist. Auch wenn es nicht mit dem übereinstimmt an was er sich erinnern kann."  
"Okay,", sagte Piper nach einigen Sekunden. "Chris hatte also eine schreckliche Vision von der Zukunft, die zeitlich zu seiner Vergangenheit gehört. Und weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, muss er wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, dass irgendetwas die Zukunft so beeinflusst hat, dass alles nur noch schlimmer wird." Sie deutete auf Leo. "Er stirbt also in der Zukunft, was heißt, dass etwas verändert worden sein muss."  
"Okay, das macht es verständlich warum er so besessen von Dämonenjagten war.", sagte Paige.  
"Und es macht es verständlich, warum er Angst davor hat, dass ihm die Zeit davon läuft.", fügte Phoebe hinzu.  
Die vier dachten schweigend nach, schließlich meinte Piper:  
"Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was eigentlich mit ihm los ist. Wieso erkennt er uns nicht mehr? Er scheint sich ständig irgendwie in der Zeit zu irren."  
"Hee.", schnaubte Paige. "Wer kann ihm das verübeln... mich bringt das ja schon alles durcheinander und ich hab keine Erinnerungen an eine Vergangenheit aus der Zukunft, die niemals stattfinden wird."  
Leo hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Sekunde.", sagte er. "Wir gehen die ganze Zeit davon aus, dass Chris wirklich auf einmal das zweite Gesicht hat. Was wenn es doch nur Träume sind?"  
"Leo.", antwortete Phoebe. "Was war das eben als er aus dem Fenster gesehen hat, wenn nicht eine Vision? Hast du jemals schon mal von Träumen gehört, die man hat, wenn man wach ist? Visionen bekommt man egal ob man schläft oder nicht."  
"Phoebe.", setzte Leo an. "Hattest du jemals, in deiner gesamten Zeit als hellseherische Hexe, schon einmal das Gefühl zwischen Realität und Vision nicht unterscheiden zu können?"  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.   
"Nein.", gab sie schließlich zu. "Aber ich bin ja auch kein Zeitreisender."  
Leo überging den letzten Teil.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Chris wirklich Visionen hat.", sagte er überzeugt. "Überlegt doch mal, er war so überzeugt davon, dass wir alle bereits tot sind... weil er uns hat sterben sehen, wenn er schlief und wahrscheinlich auch wenn er wach war. Er vertraute diesen... diesen 'Visionen' mehr als dem was er in diesem Moment mit eigenen Augen sah. Er war so sehr davon überzeugt, dass das was er in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte die Wirklichkeit war, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass er in Wahrheit in die Vergangenheit gereist ist." Überzeugt stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und sagte:  
"Das kann unmöglich von seherischen Visionen herrühren."  
Phoebe sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
"Aber Leo, woher dann? Was kann einen Traum so real werden lassen, dass man ihn für die Wirklichkeit hält, dass man vergisst was wahr ist und was nicht?"  
Leo sah sie entgeistert an, fassungslos, dass er nicht früher darauf gekommen war und sagte schlicht:  
"Ein Alb."


	12. Alb Traum

**- Alb - Traum -**

Er befand sich in einem großen, leer stehenden U-Bahnhof. Die Treppen und alle anderen Zugangswege waren schon vor Jahren eingestürzt. Auf normalen Wegen konnte man überhaupt nicht mehr hier herkommen.  
Die Luft war stickig und roch nach Moder. Wasser tropfte an vielen Stellen von der Decke und Unrat war über den dreckigen Boden verteilt.  
Dies war lange Zeit ihr Unterschlupf gewesen. Viele Menschen hatten sie hier her gebracht, Familien, die verfolgt wurden, Kinder, die verwaist waren, aber auch Kämpfer, die sich weigerten Wyatts Macht anzuerkennen. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich hier formiert, gemeinsam hatten sie Flüchtlinge aufgenommen und vor der Bedrohung geschützt.  
Chris hatte sich hier immer in Sicherheit gefühlt. Niemals hätte ein Dämon oder Wyatt selbst sie hier finden können. Mächtige Zaubersprüche hatten die wenigen überlebenden Hexen, er und andere magische Wesen auf diesen Ort gelegt um sie alle zu verbergen.  
Darüber hinaus wussten nur er und eine kleine handvoll Vertrauter wo genau sich dieser Ort überhaupt befand. Alle anderen waren von ihnen hier hergebracht worden. Auf diese Art wurde verhindert, dass Wyatt und sein Gefolge ihren Aufenthaltsort aus einen Gefangenen heraus pressen konnte. Nie hätte ein Überläufer oder ein Schützling unter Folter sie alle verraten können.  
Chris hatte schnell gelernt, dass es gefährlich war sich auf andere zu verlassen und das man sich immer absichern musste. Nur so hatten sie, wenn auch nur wenige, überhaupt überleben können.  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass er es zugelassen hatte sich von seiner Familie so sehr täuschen zu lassen.  
Leo hatte von diesen Ort gewusst. Auch wenn er sich immer aus ihrer "kleinen Rebellion", wie er es verächtlich nannte, raus gehalten hatte, so hatte er dennoch vor seinen vermeintlichen Tod nicht wenige der Schutzsuchenden selbst hier hergebracht. Andere, so hatte Chris immer geglaubt, waren ihm wichtiger gewesen als sein eigener Sohn. Andere waren es wert Flagge zu zeigen und sich selbst zu gefährden. Sein Sohn war es nicht.  
Doch auch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, wie er jetzt sehr wohl wusste. Sein Vater hatte all diese Menschen nicht hier hergebracht um ihnen zu helfen, sondern einzig und allein um Chris zu verhöhnen, einzig und allein um alle Aufmüpfigen, alle Guerillakämpfer auf einen Haufen zu versammeln um Wyatt die Möglichkeit zu geben in einen einzigen Gemetzel seine alles beherrschende Macht zu demonstrieren.  
Und das hatte er getan...   
Denn jetzt war niemand mehr hier. Jetzt waren alle tot.  
Nur Chris lag noch hier, zusammengerollt in einer Ecke.  
Er hatte sich direkt hier her gebeamt in der Erwartung noch ein paar wenige Menschen vorzufinden, die wirklich auf seiner Seite standen, die nicht aufgaben, die, wenn vielleicht nicht vertrauenswürdig, doch zumindest ehrlich und aufrichtig waren und ihr Bestes taten um den Kampf gegen seinen Bruder voranzutreiben.  
Doch niemand war hier. Chris war ganz allein.  
Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Lungen rasselten leise bei jedem Luftholen. Das Beamen hatte ihn sein letztes Bisschen Kraft geraubt. Erschöpft und am Rande der Ohnmacht war er in einer Ecke zusammengebrochen.  
Vor ihm klebte Blut auf dem Boden. Nicht sein Eigenes, wie er schnell festgestellt hatte. Die ganze leere Halle war blutüberströmt und erinnerte Chris schmerzhaft an den schrecklichen Verrat seiner Familie an all diesen unschuldigen Menschen, an ihm.  
Sie hatten ihn nun da, wo sie ihn haben wollten, dachte er bitter. Endgültig am Boden.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch einmal die Kraft finden würde um aufzustehen, nicht einmal um sich zu rächen. Er hatte aufgegeben.  
Die Erinnerung an seine Familie, ja sogar an Leo, hatte ihm immer Trost und Zuversicht gespendet. Sie hatte ihn aufrecht gehalten, auch wenn es noch so aussichtslos gewesen war.  
Doch nun war diese Quelle des Trosts und der Zuversicht ein für alle Mal versiegt, war ihm genommen worden, so wie ihm alles Stück für Stück genommen worden war.  
Er fühlte sich so unendlich betrogen.  
Sie hatten mit ihm gespielt. Chris hätte wissen müssen, dass es Wyatt nicht gereicht hätte ihn einfach zu töten, nein, er musste ihn erst zerstören, seinen Willen brechen.  
Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Das hatte Bianca immer gesagt um ihn Mut zu machen. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die immer bedingungslos zu ihm gehalten hatte, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben. Und Letzteres hatte sie schließlich auch verloren.  
Nein, nicht die Hoffnung ist es, die zuletzt stirbt, dachte er traurig und wünschte sich dabei nichts sehnlicher als dass Wyatt die Sache endlich beendete und er wieder mit Bianca vereint sein konnte.

"Ein was?", fragte Piper.  
"Ein Alb.", sagte Leo. "Ein Schwarzalb um genau zu sein."  
Er wippte mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück, von fiebrigen Tatendrang erfüllt. Endlich gab das alles einen Sinn.  
"Was bitte ist ein Schwarzalb?", fragte jetzt Phoebe.  
"Ein Schwarzalb ist ein Wesen, dass über Alpträume gebietet. Es ist sehr selten und man kann es nicht töten. Es ernährt sich von der Lebenskraft seines Wirts und schwächt ihn damit. Genaueres weiß ich allerdings auch nicht, denn das letzte Mal, dass ein Schwarzalb auftauchte liegt lange vor meiner Zeit zurück."  
Piper sah ihn irritiert an und sagte schließlich:  
"Dach-"  
"-Boden.", beendete Paige für sie.  
Phoebe war die Erste, die vor dem Buch der Schatten stand und ihn ihm zu blättern begann.  
Paige und Leo ließen sich auf einer Couch nieder, während Piper es vorzog wie immer nervös auf und ab zu laufen.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Phoebe wohl gefunden wonach sie suchten.  
"Also.", begann sie. "Hier steht,

_'Schwarzalben sind dunkle, uralte Kreaturen, die sich ausschließlich magische Wirte suchen um sich dann von ihren Kräften zu ernähren.'"  
_  
Sie las noch ein Stückchen weiter. Paige starrte sie ungeduldig mit zu einem Strich verzogenen Lippen an.  
"Ja und? Weiter!", sagte sie.  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstehe.", fuhr Phoebe fort. "Dann 'erspürt' ein Alb instinktiv die größte Angst der zum Wirt auserkorenen Person und suggeriert ihr, dass diese Angst Wirklichkeit geworden ist. Hier steht:

_'Während anfänglich diese Ängste einen Wirt nur in Form von Alpträumen heimsuchen, ihn damit schwächen und seine Aufgabe somit erfüllt ist, verlässt der Alb seinen Wirt wieder. Allerdings kann ein Alb im Laufe der Jahrhunderte auf diese Art genug magische Energie absorbieren und sich schließlich einen Wirt suchen um die Traumwelt zu verlassen. Dies geschieht dann indem der Schwarzalb dafür sorgt, dass sich Ängste und Alpträume für den Wirt scheinbar in der Realität manifestieren und Wirklichkeit werden. Ist es einem Alb einmal gelungen die Traumwelt zu verlassen und den Wirt im wachen Zustand mit seinen Ängsten zu verfolgen, so nährt er sich vollends von seiner Lebenskraft, solange bis der Wirt schließlich stirbt und der Alb genug Energie hat und sich befreien kann.'_

Hier steht weiter, dass es sehr selten ist, dass es ein Alb genug Energie gesammelt hat und sich einen 'Todeswirt' suchen kann um sich schließlich zu befreien... Allerdings werden zahlreiche Kriege und Massenmorde auf entfesselte Schwarzalben zurückgeführt, denn nachdem ein Alb seinen letzten Wirt getötet hat, ist er fortan in der Lage sich von der gesamten Lebenskraft verängstigter Menschen zu ernähren... und diese Ängste schürt er mit weiteren Alpträumen und Illusionen, die er den Menschen einpflanzt."  
"Okay, okay, okay.", sagte Paige. "Chris hat also einen Schwarzalb... oder viel mehr hat ein Schwarzalb Chris."  
"Was steht im Buch darüber, wie man den Alb vernichtet, Phoebe?", fragte Piper erschöpft.  
"Na ja, das ist das Problem.", antwortete Phoebe. "Wie Leo ja schon meinte, ist es nicht möglich einen Schwarzalb zu töten. Es gibt zwar nur sehr wenige von ihnen, weil sie sich nicht vermehren können, aber man kann sie nicht vernichten, schon gar nicht, wenn der Alb einmal so mächtig ist, dass er sich bereits ans Befreien gemacht hat."  
Alle schwiegen.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte Leo.   
"Es muss doch einen Weg geben.", sagte er wütend. "Nicht nur, dass es, nachdem was wir eben gehört haben, katastrophal endet, wenn ein Alb entfesselt ist, sondern auch, dass es hier um Chris geht. Um unseren Sohn!"  
"Beruhig' dich, Leo.", meinte Phoebe. "Natürlich gibt es einen Weg um einen Alb wieder zu bannen. Ansonsten wär die ganze Welt schon längst mit Angst und Schrecken erfüllt."  
"Also, was müssen wir tun?", fragte Piper. Sie hatte sich zu Leo gesetzt und ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf sein Knie gelegt.  
"Es ist schwierig.", antwortete Phoebe schließlich. "Laut Buch der Schatten ist die einzige Möglichkeit um einen Wirt vor der Entfesselung eines Albs zu retten, ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen."  
Leo sah sie fragend an.  
"Versteht ihr, die Waffen eines Albs sind Angst und Furcht. Er macht den Menschen glauben, dass das wovor sie Angst haben Wirklichkeit geworden ist. Sie sehen die Dinge, die ihnen Angst machen und halten sie für wahr und wenn sie einmal damit angefangen haben ist es umso schwerer ihnen klar zu machen, dass es doch nicht die Wirklichkeit ist. Aber genau das ist der einzige Weg. Tja, und da wird es jetzt kompliziert."  
"Wieso?", wollte Paige wissen.  
"Na ja, denk mal nach. Chris hat Angst, nicht genügend Zeit zu haben um die Dinge zu richten."  
"Und? Dann machen wir ihn einfach klar, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist und verdammt noch mal alle Zeit der Welt hat."  
"So einfach ist das nicht.", sagte Leo. Er glaubte zu wissen, was Phoebe meinte. "Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass Chris anfänglich dachte, dass er Visionen von einer noch viel schlimmeren Zukunft hatte... du weißt schon, Visionen von seiner zukünftigen Vergangenheit. Er hat gesehen, wie ich in seiner Vergangenheit sterbe... oder das die Stadt in Trümmern liegt. Seine Angst bestand darin, dass ihm die Zeit davon rennt um die Zukunft in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Der Alb hat diese Angst ausgenutzt und ihn glauben gemacht, dass er die Zukunft nicht zum Besseren, sondern zum Schlechteren verändert hat und ihn damit unter Druck gesetzt. Er hat ihm Alpträume von einer veränderten Vergangenheit eingeflößt. Dummerweise hat Chris, der aus einer Familie stammt in der Seherblut fließt, angenommen, dass diese Träume nicht einfach nur Erinnerungen sind, sondern Visionen. Und genau das hat dem Alb Tür und Tor geöffnet, denn so hatte Chris eine Erklärung dafür warum diese Alpträume, die er für Visionen hielt auch am Tage kamen."  
"Oh.", sagte Paige nur.  
"Das Ganze hat schließlich dazu geführt, dass Chris mittlerweile nicht mehr denkt, dass er Visionen hat, sondern, dass es real ist, verstehst du? Der Alb wurde so mächtig, dass er Chris' Ängste soweit schüren konnte, dass diese Bilder von einer veränderten Zukunft, von seinen gescheiterten Versuchen diese zu ändern, Wirklichkeit sind. Er denkt wahrscheinlich selber nicht mehr, dass es Visionen sind, sondern hält die wenigen klaren Momente, die er hat jetzt für Träume oder für Visionen."  
"Das heißt, er ist sozusagen in seinen Alpträumen gefangen.", schlussfolgerte Piper.  
"Ja.", sagte Leo matt und vergrub sein Gesicht erschöpft in seinen Händen.  
"Ja, aber.", setzte Piper an. "Wir müssen ihn doch irgendwie klarmachen können, dass das was er sieht nicht wirklich ist. Wir müssen ihn doch einfach nur zeigen, was Wirklichkeit ist."  
"Wie denn?", fragte Leo schnippisch. "Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Wir wissen doch praktisch NICHTS von seiner wirklichen Vergangenheit. Wie sollen wir ihn etwas zeigen, was wir selber noch nie gesehen haben?"  
Piper traten Tränen in die Augen. Leo tat es leid sie so angefahren zu haben und streichelte ihr entschuldigend über die Wange.  
Paige fummelte an ihren Reißverschluss herum, so als ob sie das Bedürfnis hätte irgendwie ihre Hände zu beschäftigen.  
"Moment!", stieß sie plötzlich hervor. Alle sahen sie an.  
"Phoebe hat doch gesagt, dass egal was auch passiert, die Vergangenheit immer konstant ist, oder?" Sie wandt sich zu ihrer Schwester um, die immer noch vor dem Buch der Schatten stand.  
"Ja."  
"Wenn Chris sich, obwohl die Narbe auf seinem Arm verschwunden ist, immer noch daran erinnern konnte, dass er mit diesen Dämon gekämpft hatte, die Erinnerung immer noch da ist, dann..."  
"Dann?", hackte Leo nach.  
"Dann heißt das doch auch, dass obwohl Chris denkt, dass er irgendwie seine Vergangenheit verändert hat, die Erinnerung an seine wirkliche Vergangenheit immer noch da ist."  
"Ja und?", fragte Piper. "Was bringt uns das. Er ist doch schon längst davon überzeugt, dass Leo wirklich tot und die Stadt zerstört ist und wer weiß was noch alles."  
"Ja, aber die Erinnerung ist trotzdem immer noch in seinen Kopf. Selbst wenn er sie für einen Traum oder so etwas hält."  
"Und wie sollen wir ihn dazu bringen zu glauben, dass diese Erinnerung real ist?", fragte Phoebe. "Wir sollen wir das anstellen, wenn wir diese Erinnerung selbst nicht kennen."  
Paige schmunzelte.  
"Na durch dich, Phoebe."


	13. Traumfang

**- Traumfang -**

"Wie durch mich?!", fragte Phoebe verdutzt.  
Paige schmunzelte als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Okay.", fuhr sie fort. "Mal angenommen wir finden eine Möglichkeit, einen Zauber oder so was mit dem wir es schaffen, einen Blick in Chris' Vergangenheit zu werfen, in die wirkliche Vergangenheit, dann wüssten wir woran wir Chris erinnern müssen."  
"Und wie sollen wir ihn dann daran erinnern, wenn wir es wissen?", fragte Piper.  
"Und wie kann ich dabei helfen?", fragte Phoebe.  
"Na ja, wenn wir sozusagen eine kleine 'Reise'", sie deutete mit ihren Fingern Anführungszeichen an, "in Chris' Verstand machen würden, dann könntest du, Phoebe mittels deiner Kräfte uns führen, uns das zeigen, was für Chris wichtig ist. Und wenn wir das richtig machen, dann kannst du nicht nur uns das alles zeigen, sondern gleichzeitig auch Chris."  
Geplättet sahen sie Paige an.  
Leo war nicht wirklich überzeugt. Es gab viel zu viel, was dabei schief gehen konnte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er kurz darauf Phoebe leise sagen:  
"Ja, das könnte funktionieren."  
"Es MUSS funktionieren.", sagte Piper.  
"Okay, ich muss was nachlesen." Phoebe schlug erneut das Buch der Schatten auf. "Währenddessen solltet ihr versuchen Chris auszupendeln."  
"Gut und ich bring Wyatt in die Zauberschule.", meinte Leo und ging nach unten.

NEIN. So durfte er nicht denken. Nicht nach all dem, was passiert war. Er würde nicht einfach aufgeben.  
Gut, er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen die Macht der Drei hatte, aber die hatte er genauso wenig gegen Wyatt gehabt und das hatte ihn dennoch nicht davon abgehalten, immer das zu tun, was er für richtig hielt.  
Er würde nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben und auf seinen Tod warten. Er würde aufrecht sterben, im Kampf und auch in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens nichts unversucht lassen um für die gerechte Sache einzutreten.  
So war er immer schon gewesen, so hatte er sein Leben verbracht und so würde er sein Leben auch beenden.  
Er war ein Halliwell. Und auch wenn das heute weniger bedeutete als es das früher einmal getan hatte, so kam er nach wie vor aus einer Reihe von mächtigen Kämpfern und er würde nicht zu lassen, dass sein Bruder und seine Eltern dieses wertvolle Erbe zu Nichte machten. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er dafür sterben musste. Er würde nicht aufgeben, niemals!  
Man würde sich an ihn zurück erinnern als einen Menschen, der alles dafür gegeben hatte um die Dinge zum Guten zu wenden, bis zu Letzt. Und selbst, wenn das in den Augen anderer sinnlos gewesen wäre, Verschwendung und aussichtslos, er, Chris, wusste es besser:  
Es war niemals umsonst weiter zu kämpfen.  
Denn da war eine Sache, dachte Chris und zog sich dabei stöhnend an der Wand hoch.  
Eine Sache, die ihn niemals jemand nehmen konnte.  
Er stand auf, bereit bis zum Letzten zu kämpfen.  
Eine Sache, die niemals erlöschen würde, egal was kam:  
Das Gute in ihm und die Stärke, die es ihm verlieh.

"Okay. Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Phoebe sie. Alle drei nickten. Sie hatten sich wieder oben auf den Dachboden versammelt. Alles war vorbereitet und doch war Leo nach wie vor nicht von der Idee überzeugt. Allerdings gestand er sich ein, dass sie einfach keine bessere hatten und er würde nichts unversucht lassen um seinen Sohn zu helfen.  
"Gut.", sagte Phoebe. "Und denkt daran: Chris hält uns alle für Verräter, die ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht haben. Egal was er sagen wird, glaubt ihm nicht. Und wenn der Zauber ausgesprochen ist, dann vergesst nicht, dass Chris verwirrt ist. Haltet euch an mich und an das, was ich euch zeigen werde. Alles klar?"  
Wieder nickten sie.  
"Paige, hast du die Kristalle?", fragte Piper.  
"Ja, ist alles da.", antwortete sie und deutete auf ihre Tasche.  
"Gut. Dann los.", sagte Piper, griff nach Leos Arm und sah ihn dabei viel sagend an.

Sie kamen in einer alten, verlassenen U-Bahnstation an. Als die Vier wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürten, sahen sie sich im Zwielicht der unterirdischen Halle um.  
Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass jemand in den letzten Jahren hier gewesen war.   
"Sicher, dass wir richtig sind?", fragte Phoebe und auch Leo konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Chris ausgerechnet hier wollte.  
"Ja.", sagte Paige. "Das Pendel ist zumindest hier ausgeschlagen."  
"CHRIS?", schrie Piper und musste gleich darauf feststellen, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war lautstark nach ihren Sohn zu rufen. Denn plötzlich kam aus dem Nichts eine umgestürzte metallene Tonne auf sie zugeflogen.  
Leo zerrte Piper reflexartig beiseite. Sie stürzten zu Boden und sahen sich nach der Quelle dieses plötzlichen Angriffs um. Doch sehen konnten sie Chris nicht.  
Piper stand auf und hob die Hände als erneut etwas auf sie zugerast kam. Doch was es auch war, es verfehlte sie um mehrere Meter und krachte mit einem lauten "Plonk" irgendwo im U-Bahnschacht hinter ihnen zu Boden.  
Argwöhnisch blickte Leo sich um. Sein Sohn musste hier irgendwo sein. Er sah sie, doch sie sahen ihn nicht und das gefiel Leo überhaupt nicht. Denn auch wenn Chris geschwächt war, seine Kräfte musste er aus einer schier unerschöpflichen Quelle aus Wut ziehen und jedes bisschen Magie, dass er einsetzte verschaffte den Alb zu mehr Macht, solange und Leos Innereien zogen sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen, solange bis der Alb Chris schließlich nicht mehr brauchte. Es durfte nicht zu einen Kampf zwischen ihnen kommen.  
"Chris.", rief Leo. "Komm raus und zeig dich... Wir wollen nicht mit dir kämpfen." Leos Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wider.  
"Ja, sicher." Sicher, sicher, sicher echote es durch den Raum, sodass der Ursprung der Worte nicht auszumachen war.  
"Vergesst es. Ihr werdet mich schon töten müssen, wenn ihr mich kriegen wollt." Seine Stimme klang heißer und zornig und Leo erkannte sie kaum als die seines jüngsten Sohnes wieder.  
"Dort drüben.", flüsterte Piper und wies unauffällig mit den Kinn in Richtung eines Betonpfeilers.  
Leo gewahrte einen Schatten, der sich dahinter verbarg.  
Paige griff vorsichtig in ihre Tasche, doch Chris war schneller. Funken glühten auf und tauchten den dunklen Raum für ein paar Sekunden in ein wunderbares, friedliches Blau.  
"Wo ist er hin?", fragte Phoebe.  
Plötzlich explodierten über ihnen zwei gläserne Plakatverschläge und überschütteten die Vier mit einen Platzregen aus spitzen Splittern. Die Köpfe zwischen den Schultern eingezogen stoben sie in alle Richtungen auseinander.  
"So leicht kriegt ihr mich nicht, ihr Verräter." hallte Chris Stimme ungehalten durch das laute Klirren des gebrochenen Glases.  
Piper schluchzte und rief wimmernd:  
"Chris, bitte!"  
"NIEMALS.", donnerte es zurück.  
Doch Leo war eine Idee gekommen. Er wagte einen Blick und trat hinter einer umgestürzten Bank hervor, die ihm als Deckung gedient hatte.  
"Komm raus, Chris und kämpfe wie ein Mann."  
"Leo!", zischte Piper. "Bist du wahnsinnig?!"  
"Lass mich nur machen.", flüsterte er ihr aus den Mundwinkeln zu.  
"Komm raus und hör auf dich zu verkriechen wie ein Feigling. Kämpfe, so wie es dein Bruder immer getan hat!"  
Ein wütendes Knurren war zu vernehmen und noch mehr Gegenstände flogen, allerdings ziellos, durch den Raum.  
"FEIGLING?", schrie Chris. "Wer ist hier feige? Wer hat sich ihm angeschlossen nur um sein eigenes erbärmliches Leben zu retten anstatt das zu tun, was das Richtige gewesen wäre?"  
Ein Schatten erwachte zum Leben. Aus einer Ecke neben einen Kartenautomat trat eine Gestalt hervor. Chris. Bleich wie die Wand hinter ihm und mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den sonst so friedlichen, grünen Augen.  
"Wer hat alles verraten, was er eigentlich mit seinem Leben hätte beschützen müssen?", rief er den erstarrten Leo entgegen.  
Beide, Vater und Sohn, standen sich gegenüber, starrten sich an.  
Dann hob Chris die Hände bereit jedes Bisschen aufgestaute Wut seinen Vater entgegen zu werfen und ihn damit an der Wand zu zerschmettern.  
Doch in diesem Moment griff Paige in ihrer Tasche.  
"KREIS." Und vier Kristalle materialisierten sich um den jungen Wächter des Lichts. Dieser wurde von seiner eigenen Handbewegung zurück geschleudert und landete mit einem Stöhnen auf den Boden. Er war gefangen.  
Einige Momente war es still. Dann atmete Phoebe erleichtert aus, so als ob sie es die gesamte Zeit nicht gewagt hätte weiter zu atmen.  
Die Vier traten unsicher zu dem am Boden liegenden Chris näher.  
Er hielt seine Kiefer fest zusammen gepresst und sah wütend zu seinen Eltern und den Schwestern hoch.  
Diese stellten sich im Kreis um ihn auf. Jeder vor einen Kristall. Kreis um Kreis und in der Mitte Chris.  
"Na macht schon!", schrie Chris und richtete sich mühsam auf. Auch jetzt schien er nicht bereit am Boden liegen zu bleiben.  
"Macht schon. TÖTET MICH ENDLICH!"  
Leo sah Phoebe traurig an. Sie nickte und alle verstanden.  
Sie nahmen sich wortlos an den Händen und schlossen den Kreis. Leo fühlte die zitternde Hand seiner Frau in seiner Linken und hielt sie fest umschlossen, so wie Phoebe seine rechte Hand fest umschlossen hielt.  
Noch einmal holte Phoebe tief Luft und wappnete sich . Nach einem letzten Austausch von Blicken begann sie schließlich laut und entschlossen zu sprechen:

_Ich, die Dienerin der Zeit,  
Bitte nun die Mächte.  
Verloren ist der, den wir lieben.  
Verbannt,  
In Angst und Schrecken wurde er getrieben.  
Suchen wollen wir, was er verlor,  
Nach Hause bringen  
Und ihm seinem Alb entringen._

Lasst uns sehen, was er einst sah  
Und ihm zeigen, wie es wirklich war. 


	14. Traumzeit I

**- Traumzeit I -**

Sie rasten einen dunklen Tunnel entlang. Leo spürte wie er ohne sich zu bewegen durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst wurde. Zehnfach verstärkt fühlte er jedes Gramm an seinem Körpers und die Schwerkraft riss an seinen Gliedern. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er auch, dass er mit den Füßen immer noch fest auf den Boden stand und nur leicht in die Knie ging. Ein Teil von ihm war immer noch in der Halle, er fühlte noch immer Pipers und Phoebes Hände fest in den seinen.  
Und doch flog er, sich um seine eigene Achse drehend, durch die Dunkelheit.  
Plötzlich tauchte ein Licht vor ihm auf, das mit einem Mal explosionsartig in einen Wirbel aus Farben auf ihn einschlug.  
Er wollte seine geblendeten Augen vor diesem hellen Gleißen verschließen, doch da war nichts, kein Augenlid, kein Körper, dem er Anweisungen erteilen konnte.  
Er spürte wie er zusammen gedrückt wurde. Piper schrie neben ihm in der Halle. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein gesamter Körper, der nicht da war und die gesamte Welt, die auf den Kopf stand, durch ein enges Nadelöhr gepresst wurde, dort einige Sekunden stecken blieb und sich schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Knall wieder ausdehnte.  
Er hatte das Gefühl in einem riesigen Raum zu stehen, schutzlos und ohne Deckung.  
Stimmen schlugen auf ihn nieder. Schreie, Hilferufe, Wimmern und Weinen. Bilder rasten vor seinen Auge dahin. Grell, nackt und bedrohlich wie Blitze in der Dunkelheit.  
Ein weiterer lauter Knall und die Welt erzitterte. Schmerzensschreie aus Millionen Kehlen hallten in seinen Ohren. Eine gewaltige Hitzewelle schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Bild von einer manngroßen Aschewand raste auf ihn zu. Er wollte wegrennen, sich in Sicherheit bringen. Er wandt sich ab und sah das Flimmern eines weiteren Bildes. Er selbst blutend am Boden. Das Bild leuchtete kurz auf, wurde unscharf und verwandelte sich. Die Stadt niedergebrannt und verwüstet.  
Weitere kaum erkennbare Bilder rasten an ihm vorbei. Immer schneller werdend. Ein Chaos aus Farben, Folter und Tod unterlegt mit einem lauten Ticken, das jede Phaser seines Herzens mit Angst erfüllte. Du kommst zu spät... zu spät... zu spät... Stimmen wie Messerstiche auf seiner Haut.  
Es sollte aufhören. Lass es bitte aufhören, dachte Leo. Und immer noch diesen Ticken, wie das Uhrwerk seines Herzens, unerbittlich und unaufhörlich. Es soll stehen bleiben. Einfach nur stehen bleiben. Er spürte, dass zwei schweißnasse Hände ihn festhielten. Doch er wollte sich losreißen. Irgendwo vor ihm, das wusste er, war sein Sohn. Er wollte auf ihn zu rennen und ihn vor diesem Schrecken befreien. Doch in dem Moment hörte er eine Stimme. Ganz anders als all die anderen Stimmen, laut, deutlich und ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Phoebe.  
"Hör auf damit, Chris. HÖR AUF."  
Es hörte auf. Wieder wurde alles hell. Doch es war nicht das selbe blendende Gleißen, sondern einfach nur ein heller, friedlicher Sommertag.  
Die Sonne streckte ihre Strahlen aus und tauchte das Gras und die vereinzelten Bäume in ein sanftes Gelb. Doch Leo spürte keine Wärme auf seiner Haut.  
Alles war ruhig und friedlich, nur ein melodisches Vögelgezwitscher umgab sie. Doch Leo war traurig. So unendlich traurig.  
Sie waren auf einen Friedhof. Vor ihnen standen drei Gestalten mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt vor einem Grabstein. 'Piper Halliwell', war es in den anmutigen Stein gemeißelt. 'Geliebte Mutter, Schwester und Frau'. Darunter stand ein Datum, dass etwa vierzehn Jahre in der Zukunft lag.  
Leo spürte wie sich die Hand seine Frau noch fester um die seine klammerte. Er erwiderte tröstend den Druck.  
Eine der Gestalten, die Größte, bewegte sich. Es war Leo. Er war deutlich älter geworden und um seinen Mund lag ein bitterer Ausdruck. Er hob seinen Arm und umschlang damit eine der kleineren Gestalten.  
Ein Teenager mit blonden Locken, der traurig auf Pipers Grab sah. Wyatt.  
Als Leo sich selbst dabei beobachtete wie er seinen Erstgeborenen umarmte durchfuhr ihn mit einem Mal ein Stich. Durch ein Zucken von Phoebes Hand gewahrte er, dass auch sie diesen Stich gespürt hatte. Neid. Neid und Trauer. Und Einsamkeit, unendlich viel Einsamkeit.  
Leo sah sich um, woher kamen diese Gefühle?  
Die dritte und kleinste der Gestalten stand ein wenig abseits der anderen Beiden und hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.  
Leo konzentrierte sich, körperlos wie er war, mehr auf die dritte Gestalt um sich ihr somit zu nähern.   
Es war Chris.  
Er war jung, vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt, doch auch jetzt schon zeichnete sich unverkennbar eine traurige Härte in seinem Gesicht ab, die sein späteres Selbst so oft wie einen Schild schützend vor sich hertragen würde.  
Seine traurigen Augen waren gerötet und doch entwich ihnen keine einzige Träne. Wie zwei ausgeschöpfte Brunnen blickten sie einsam zu Bruder und Vater hinüber, die sich immer noch umarmend von ihm abgewandt hatten.  
"Sie hin, Chris. Sie hin.", hörte Leo Phoebe neben sich sagen.  
Und als ob sie es nicht zu ihrem zwanzigjährigen, erwachsenen Wächter des Lichts gesagt hätte, sondern zu dem kleinen, traurigen Chris auf den Friedhof, drehte sich die dritte Gestalt wieder zu dem Grabmal seiner Mutter um.  
Plötzlich wie ein Schlag verschwand das Bild mit dem Friedhof vor Leos Augen. Und er raste eine Tür entgegen, die kurz bevor er hindurch treten konnte zugeschlagen wurde.  
Er hörte seine eigene Stimme, schreiend und verzweifelt von der anderen Seite der Tür her.  
"NEIN... KOMMT NICHT HIER REIN."  
Verzweiflung, Wut, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit durchströmten sein Herz.  
Er sah wie der junge Chris vor der Tür zusammen sackte und weinend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Neben ihm hämmerte Wyatt gegen die Tür.   
Beide Brüder weinten und schrien nach ihrem Vater.  
Leo wollte etwas tun, sie beruhigen, als gerade die Tür aufging und sein schreckensbleiches, älteres Selbst heraus trat. Er blickte zitternd seine Söhne an und schüttelte gequält den Kopf.  
Wyatt und Chris blickten zu ihren Vater hoch.  
"NEIN.", weinte der Ältere und stürzte an seinem Vater vorbei durch die Tür.  
Chris stand auf, auch er zitterte. Er trat auf seinen Vater zu und wollte ihn trösten. Doch dieser wandt sich ab, ließ seinen Sohn stehen und beamte sich weg.  
Nach einer Weile drehte sich Chris' bebender Körper um und folgte seinen Bruder durch die Tür.  
Wyatt war nicht mehr da... auch er musste sich weggebeamt haben, weg, ... weit weg.  
Und so war Chris ganz alleine mit dem toten Körper seiner eben verstorbenen Mutter.

Wieder verschwand das Bild. Leos körperloses Selbst schwebte durch den dunklen Strahl der Erinnerungen.  
"Was ist dann passiert, Chris? Wie ging es weiter.", hallte Phoebes Stimme durch das Nichts.  
Das Esszimmer des Halliwell Hauses erschien vor ihnen. Wyatt, Chris und Leo saßen am Tisch. Keiner sprach ein Wort und Leo spürte wie die Trauer um Piper noch immer drohend wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen hing und die Stimmung trübte. Es konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein.  
Chris stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er sah müde aus, unendlich müde.  
Plötzlich hatte Leo das Gefühl, dass sein Sohn ihn direkt ansah, doch er war gar nicht hier und Chris blickte nur traurig durch den körperlosen Leo hindurch auf Pipers leeren Stuhl.  
Leo sah, dass der vierzehnjährige Chris die Zähne zusammenpresste. Er sah aus als ob er gleich zu weinen anfangen würde, es sich jedoch nicht erlaubte.  
Verängstigt blickte er sich verstohlen zu seinem Vater am Tisch um und begann hastig wieder in seinen Essen herum zu stochern.  
Dann verstand Leo auf einmal dieses seltsame Schauspiel. Er, sein späteres Selbst, hatte seinen Söhnen verboten noch mehr zu weinen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Da saßen seine Söhne, die ihre Mutter verloren hatten und er brachte nicht die Kraft auf sich um sie zu kümmern.  
Leo wurde traurig und diesmal war es nicht die Trauer, die er von Chris wahrnahm, sondern seine eigene

Wieder veränderte sich das Bild.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis alles klar wurde, so als ob Chris diese Erinnerung in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins vergraben hätte und er es nicht wagte diese Bilder aus ihrer Verbannung zu befreien.  
Chris saß auf den Bett seiner Eltern. Er war immer noch genauso jung. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen Spiegel. Leo erkannte ihn sofort. Piper hatte ihn von ihrer Großmutter geschenkt bekommen als sie selbst etwa 14 Jahre alt geworden war.  
Chris umklammerte den Spiegel fest wie einen Rettungsring, der ihn vor den tobenden Maßen der Wellen seines Schmerzes beschützen sollte.  
"Was tust du da?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her.  
Chris sah auf und erkannte seinen Bruder.  
"Bist du bescheuert? Dad hat uns dreimal gesagt, dass wir nicht an ihre Sachen gehen sollen." Er riss Chris den Spiegel aus der Hand.  
"Aber.. aber ich wollte doch nur...", stotterte Chris.  
"Was wolltest du? Ich hab keinen Bock mir wegen dir Ärger einfangen zu müssen. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, verdammt."  
Chris war aufgestanden und funkelte seinen älteren Bruder zornig an.  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Das geht dich alles überhaupt nichts an!"  
"Aber Dad. Er hat es dir gesagt und mir auch, also mach jetzt, dass du hier raus kommst."  
Doch Chris dachte nicht daran. Er baute sich vor seinen Bruder auf.  
"Gib ihn wieder her.", befahl der Jüngere.  
"Vergiss es."  
"Gib ihn her!"  
Chris stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder und versuchte ihm den Spiegel zu entreißen. Die Rangelei nahm erst ein Ende als plötzlich Leo in der Tür stand.  
"Was macht ihr hier? Ich hab' euch doch gesagt, dass ihr hier nichts zu suchen habt.", donnerte er los.  
Die Köpfe der Beiden hatten sich erschrocken zur Tür umgewandt. Erstarrt standen sie da, jeder an Pipers alten Spiegel festhaltend.  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Leo noch einmal. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. "Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"  
"Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt.", plapperte Wyatt sofort los. "Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören."  
Leo wandt sich wütend von seinen älteren Sohn zu seinen jüngeren um.  
"Ist das wahr?"  
"Ja.", gab Chris zu. Seine Stimme war fest. "Wyatt kann nichts dafür."  
"Und warum, Chris.", fragte Leo erbost. "Hörst du nicht auf das, was dein Vater und dein älterer Bruder dir sagen?"  
"Weil...", er schluckte.  
"Weil was?!", zischte Leo ihn an.  
Chris atmete lautstark ein, seine Augen verengten sich und er schien vor Wut zu kochen.  
"Weil," schrie er seinen Vater an. "Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht einfach so tun kann als ob ich sie vergessen habe!!" Wyatt und Leo schienen gleichzeitig nach Luft zu schnappen.  
"Und gib den endlich wieder her!", brüllte er seinen Bruder entgegen.  
Chris schnappte nach dem Spiegel und riss ihn seinen Bruder aus der Hand. In Erwartung auf Widerstand zu stoßen hatte Chris mit einer solchen Wucht nach dem Spiegel gepackt, dass er sowohl Wyatt als auch Chris aus den Händen rutschte und mit einem lauten Splittern gegen die Wand schlug und zerbrach.  
Chris war erstarrt.  
"Das... das, das wollt' ich nicht.", sprach er entschuldigend zu seinem Vater.  
Doch als er sich gerade bücken wollte um die Scherben aufzusammeln, trat sein Vater auf ihn zu und gab ihn eine Ohrfeige.  
"NEIN", rief Leo und wollte sich gerade wütend auf sein zukünftiges Selbst stürzten, doch instinktiv hatten Phoebe und Piper den Druck auf seine Hände verstärkt und hielten ihn fest.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er, Leo, ein Wächter des Lichts, hatte seinen Sohn geschlagen, ihn wirklich geschlagen und das nur, weil er in seiner Trauer um seine Mutter aus versehen ein Erinnerungsstück zertrümmert hatte. Wie war es nur soweit mit ihm gekommen? Wie konnte das bloß möglich sein?  
Doch auch der Leo aus der Zukunft konnte nicht fassen, was er eben getan hatte. Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hände vor den Mund und kniete sich zu seinen Sohn der, mehr vor Schreck als von der Wucht des Schlages, zu Boden gegangen war.  
"Es... Es tut mir leid.", stotterte er entschuldigend los.  
Doch Chris sah seinen Vater nur ungläubig in die Augen und hielt sich das Gesicht.  
Leo zog seinen Sohn zu einer Umarmung zu sich heran, doch in diesem Moment beamte Chris sich davon.  
Schwärze. Überall Schwärze im Wirbel der Erinnerungen.  
"Chris...", schrie Leo. "Chris, es tut mir leid." Er sackte leicht in die Knie. Nur Piper und Phoebe hielten ihn noch aufrecht. Er spürte das sein Gesicht nass war und doch konnte er seine Hände nicht ausstrecken um die Tränen wegzuwischen.  
"Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid."


	15. Traumzeit II

**- Traumzeit II -**

"Leo.", er hörte Phoebes Stimme neben sich in der Dunkelheit. "Hör auf damit und folg' mir."  
Doch Leo wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Phoebe und Chris ihm noch alles zeigen würden. Er wollte nicht sehen, was für ein schlechter Vater er war. Er wollte einfach nicht.  
Er versuchte seine in Pipers verschränkten Finger zu lösen, wollte loslassen und die Verbindung unterbrechen.  
"Leo."  
"Ja, Piper."  
"Du musst es sehen. Nur so können wir Chris helfen."  
Chris helfen... Er musste Chris helfen... Nur so konnte er wieder gut machen, was er ihm in der Zukunft angetan hatte.  
Wenn er dort ein schlechter Vater war, so wollte er es zumindest hier nicht sein. Er würde Chris helfen und ihm zeigen, dass er ihn liebte, dass er alles für ihn tun würde, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm glaubte über das Gesehene verbluten zu müssen. Wenn Chris mit dieser Erinnerung leben musste, so würde Leo es auch.  
Entschlossen umgriff er Pipers Hand und nickte und auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, so verstand sie dennoch, was er ihr sagen wollte.  
"Chris.", sprach jetzt wieder Phoebe. "Zeig uns woran du dich noch erinnerst."

"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Chris. Er stand in Wyatts Zimmer. Er war älter, aber nicht viel. Seine Haare waren kürzer und er war ein gutes Stück gewachsen. Es war dunkel vor dem Fenster und das Licht war eingeschaltet.  
Wyatt hatte sich gerade in das Zimmer gebeamt. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Bruder hatte er sich deutlicher verändert. Er wirkte viel erwachsener, sein blondes Haar war noch länger geworden und hing ihm jetzt wild in sein ernstes Gesicht.  
Eine fast spürbare Kälte schien von ihm auszugehen und sein Atem ging schnell, als ob er gerannt wäre oder sich sehr angestrengt hätte.  
Irgendetwas an ihm stimmte nicht, dachte Leo und Chris' nächste Frage ließ darauf schließen, dass auch er das dachte.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Nichts.", antwortete Wyatt. Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden.  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Chris noch einmal.  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an." Er fuchtelte mit der Hand wie um eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen. Seine Hand war blutig.  
Chris blickte sie entsetzt an.  
"Was ist? Bist du verletzt? Soll ich Dad holen?" Chris wollte sich gerade zum Gehen umwenden, doch Wyatt kam plötzlich auf ihn zu und drückte ihn wütend gegen die Wand.  
"Wag' es ja nicht!", drohte er.  
Chris sah seinen Bruder erschrocken an.  
Wyatt ließ ihn wieder los und begann in seinem Zimmer nach etwas zu suchen.  
"Was hast du getan, Wyatt?", fragte Chris schließlich.  
Diese Frage, diese eine Frage war entsetzlich wichtig. Leo spürte, wie Chris Angst vor der Antwort hatte, denn diese eine entsetzlich wichtige Frage bedeutete, dass er glaubte Wyatt sei fähig ALLES zu tun.  
"Was hast du getan?", wiederholte er und betonte dabei jede Silbe.  
Wyatt hatte gefunden was er suchte und verbarg es jetzt hinter seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich lächelnd zu seinem Bruder um und sagte:  
"Nichts, was dich etwas angeht, Bruderherz."  
Chris starrte ihn an. Sein ganzer Körper schien unter Spannung zu stehen.  
"DAAAAAAAD.", schrie er los.  
Wyatt hob die Hände. Chris flog durch die Luft. Eine weitere, gerade zu spielerische Handbewegung seines Bruders und Chris' Schulter wurde von einem Dolch durchbohrt, der ihn an die Wand nagelte.  
"NEIN.", entfuhr es Piper.  
Doch das Bild war schon wieder verschwunden, noch ehe Leo begriff, dass das stechende Gefühl, das ihn übermannte Schmerz war.

Chris und Leo standen im Flur eines Mietshauses. Ihr gedrücktes Schweigen signalisierte Leo, dass sie sich eben gerade gestritten hatten.  
Sie standen vor einer Tür. Eine messing Acht hing daran. Zu Chris' Füßen standen zwei Koffer.  
"Bitte, Dad.", sagte Chris.  
Die Tür ging auf. Pipers Vater Victor stand verwundert in der Tür.  
"Leo?", fragte er freundlich.  
"Bitte, Dad.", wiederholte Chris und wandt sich jetzt flehend zu seinem Vater um. "Bitte, lass mich mitkommen."  
"Nein, Chris.", sagte Leo.  
"Aber... aber ich kann dir helfen." Er griff nach Leos Arm und hielt ihn fest. Leo spürte, dass sein Sohn verzweifelt war. Er spürte, dass er Angst hatte nach Mutter und Bruder, nun auch noch seinen Vater verlieren zu müssen.  
"Nein, Chris, das kannst du nicht...Und ich... ich kann mich jetzt nicht auch noch um dich kümmern. Ich muss jetzt erstmal deinen Bruder finden." Er nahm Chris' Hand und zog sie von seinen Arm weg. "Das verstehst du doch, oder?"  
Chris blickte zu Boden.  
"Hör auf deinen Großvater.", sagte Leo, wuschelte seinem Sohn noch einmal kurz durch die Haare und wandt sich zum Gehen.  
"Aber Leo, wo willst du hin?", fragte Victor.  
Doch Leo antwortete nicht und als er um die Ecke verschwunden war hörte Chris das sich er sich davon gebeamt hatte.  
Wieder wurde die Szenerie von einen Wirbel aus Schwärze verschluckt.  
Leo fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam. Er hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst, die er aber immer wieder beiseite schob aus Furcht ihr nicht entkommen zu können, wenn er sie einmal zuließ. Doch da war noch mehr... Liebe. Unglaubliche Liebe zu seiner Familie und Sorge um sie. Er würde alles tun um ihr zu helfen, alles. Er wäre sofort dazu bereit gewesen, sein eigenes Leben zu opfern um das seiner Familie zu retten.  
Ein Meer aus Hilflosigkeit und ein stiller Gedanke, der sich langsam und allmählich zu der Gewissheit entwickelte, dass er der Jenige sein würde, an dem es hing all das zu richten, all das in Ordnung zu bringen und dafür sorgen zu müssen, dass es ein Ende fand. Denn niemand anderes konnte es.  
Er wusste, dass er eines Tages alles hinter sich lassen und sein eigenes Leben endgültig aufgeben musste um das anderer zu retten. Und er wartete. Wartete auf den Tag an dem er dazu die Kraft finden würde.  
Leo dachte nach. Es beschämte ihn, dass sein jugendlicher Sohn sich bereits schon so früh, mit Aufgaben auseinander setzten musste, die eigentlich seine, Leos, waren, dass er, anstatt einfach unbeschwert und glücklich zu sein mit der Last leben musste, dass seine Welt auseinander brach und er als Einziger wirklich die Verantwortung dafür übernahm, sie wieder zusammen zu fügen.  
Leo hatte seinen Sohn alleine gelassen, alleine mit dieser Angst, alleine mit seinen Gefühlen... so wie er es schon nach Pipers Tod getan hatte.  
Leo fragte sich wie es nur soweit mit ihm kommen konnte. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Frau? Der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Sohnes an das Böse? Doch Chris fühlte den selben Schmerz und ihm Gegensatz zu ihm, würde Chris es wagen sich gegen Wyatt, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, zu stellen.  
Leos Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sich vor ihm ein neues Bild aufbaute.

Chris saß an einem Schreibtisch und las. Er war älter, etwa sechzehn und sah gut aus. Die Zeit bei seinem Großvater schien ihm gut getan zu haben, denn er wirkte entspannter als Leo ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Nase war ein wenig spitzer geworden und seine Haare standen ihm in alle Richtungen ab, was ihm einen Touch jugendlicher Aufmüpfigkeit verlieh. Er trug ein grünes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "No tomorrow today", was entweder der Name einer Band aus der Zukunft oder, in Anbetracht von Chris' späteren Verhältnis zur Zeit, ein mehr als makaberer Spruch war.  
Er hatte seine Füße lässig auf den Tisch abgelegt und kaute an einem Bleistift, den er immer wieder aus dem Mund nahm um sich einige Notizen am Rande seines Buches zu machen.  
Die Tür ging auf.  
Chris legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und sah seinen Großvater verkehrt herum in das Zimmer treten.  
"Hey, Grandpa.", sagte Chris. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du schon zu Hause bist."  
"Chris." Victor setzte sich auf das Bett.  
"Ja, ich weiß... ich bring den Müll gleich noch raus."  
"Chris.", wiederholte sein Großvater.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich muss mit dir reden."  
Chris sah auf. Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch und blickte seinen Großvater leicht beunruhigt in die Augen.  
"Was ist?", fragte er.  
Doch sein Großvater antwortete nicht.  
"Grandpa, was ist denn? Du siehst so komisch aus."  
"Chris...", sagte er nur wieder. "Dein Vater war eben hier und,-"  
"Dad war hier?", Chris sprang auf. "Wo ist er? Ist er noch da? Ich will mit ihm reden."  
Doch sein Großvater antwortete schon wieder nicht. Er sah ihn einfach nur traurig an.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Chris und setzte sich neben Victor aufs Bett.  
Nach einigen Momenten fand sein Großvater endlich die Kraft um ihn zu antworten:  
"Chris... deine Tanten..."  
Leo spürte wie er ins Bodenlose fiel. Eine kalte Furcht machte sich in ihm breit und eine grausame Ahnung nagte an seinem Inneren.  
"Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Chris leise. "Was ist mit ihnen, Grandpa?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Was ist mit Phoebe und Paige?"  
Er packte seinen Großvater an den Armen und begann ihn zu schütteln als er immer noch nicht antwortete. Victor ließ ihn einige Sekunden gewähren bis er schließlich seine Handgelenke umfasste.  
"Chris...", er sah seinen Enkel in die Augen. "Sie sind tot."  
"NEIN.", schluchzte Chris. Sein Großvater zog ihn zu sich heran und Chris weinte in seine Schulter.  
"Wie?...", fragte er nach einiger Zeit gebrochen. Doch wieder antwortete ihm sein Großvater nicht.  
"Grandpa, ich will wissen wie." Er löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn fordernd an.  
Nach einigen Momenten bekam er die Antwort, die er sowieso schon erwartet hatte:  
"Wyatt."  
Chris schloss die Augen.  
Leo ergriff eine unglaubliche Welle des Zornes, ein unterirdisches Brodeln, das gleich Lava eines Vulkans aus ihm heraus brechen würde und alles, alles was da war in Flammen entzünden würde.  
Er schürte diesen Zorn, denn er wusste, er war das Einzige zwischen ihm und der erschütternden Leere, die Wyatt in sein Leben gebracht hatte indem er ihm Stück für Stück alles genommen hatte, was er liebte.  
Und er wusste, in dieser Leere würde es nur noch den Wunsch geben auch endlich diese Welt verlassen zu dürfen um all den Schmerz zu entkommen, der auf seiner Seele brannte.  
Hass durchflutete ihn. Er wollte Wyatt jedes Bisschen seines Schmerzes entgegen schmettern, ihn fühlen lassen, was er fühlte, ihm wehtun um sich für all das Leid zu rächen, dass er verursacht hatte.  
Das Gesicht seines Bruders trat vor sein geistiges Auge... und der Hass verschwand.  
Chris öffnete die Augen.  
Wyatt könnte ihm niemals alles nehmen was er liebte, denn diese Liebe umfasste auch Wyatt selbst... seinen Bruder.  
Chris würde nicht zulassen, dass er hasserfüllt war. Liebe war das Einzige, was er seinen Bruder entgegen halten konnte. Liebe würde ihm die Kraft geben, die Wyatt fehlte. Die Kraft niemals aufzugeben. Denn der größte Unterschied zwischen den zwei so ungleichen Brüdern war, dass Wyatt nichts über sein eigenes Leben stellte und es in Chris Leben immer Dinge geben würde für die er jeder Zeit bereitwillig sein eigenes geopfert hätte.  
Und das verlieh ihm eine Macht, der selbst Wyatt nichts entgegen bringen konnte.  
Chris stand auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Großvater um.  
"Was ist mit den Kindern?", fragte er.  
"Leo kümmert sich um sie."  
"Was auch immer das heißen mag.", murmelte Chris mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Grandpa.  
"Chris.", setzte Victor an.  
Chris sah ihn traurig an. Er wusste was er nun zu tun hatte. Er musste, anderenfalls würde er keine Ruhe finden.  
"Du wirst mir fehlen, Grandpa."  
Sein Großvater erwiderte seinen traurigen Blick. Auch er wusste es...  
"Du mir auch, Chris." Und akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, denn er hatte nichts anderes von seinem Enkel erwartet.

Wieder flog Leo durch die Schwärze und als sich langsam eine neue Erinnerung vor ihm aufbaute gewahrte er als aller erstes das Heulen von Sirenen.  
Er kannte dieses Geräusch, denn es war in den letzten Wochen immer wieder durch die Stadt gehallt. Ein Warnschrei, dass sich ein neuer Schatten drohend über das Zenit gelegt hatte um alles in einer schwarzen Dunkelheit zu verschlucken.  
Leo sah seinen Sohn eine Straße entlang gehen. Schutt und niedergestürtzte Gebäudeteile versperrten ihm den Weg. Immer wieder kletterte er über Steinhaufen und ging an leise vor sich hin flammenden Autowracks vorbei.  
Chris' Gesicht war an einigen Stellen rußgeschwärzt und seine Kleidung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
Leo wusste, dass sein Sohn nach Überlebenden suchte.   
Doch es gab keine.  
Nur ein Schreckensbild nach dem nächsten, ein lebloser Körper neben dem anderen.  
Nach einer Weile ließ sich Chris erschöpft auf einem umgestürzten Laternenpfahl nieder. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn, der durch die Hitze der kokelnden Autos darauf entstanden war. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und wirbelte damit eine Wolke aus Asche auf, die sich schließlich grau und träge auf seine hängenden Schultern nieder senkte.  
Leo fühlte sich so hilflos. Er wollte die Augen vor diesem Schrecken verschließen, der sich hinter jeder Ecke, hinter jedem Trümmerstück verbarg. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben und dem hier für immer den Rücken zukehren.  
Chris' Kopf zuckte nach oben.  
Da war etwas.  
Ein Weinen, leise und kaum vernehmlich.  
Er blickte sich hektisch um. Es kam aus einem der eingestürzten Häuser.  
Chris sprang auf und lief auf das Gebäude zu.  
Erkennen konnte er zunächst wenig. Er stand orientierungslos in der Tür. Im Licht, das von draußen herein schien tanzten Millionen kleiner Staubkörner. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er sah ein kleines Mädchen mit angezogenen Knien auf den Boden in einer Ecke sitzen.  
Die kleine Gestalt hielt sich die Ohren zu und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.  
Chris ging auf sie zu. Verletzt schien sie nicht zu sein.  
Als sie ihn sah stieß sie einen spitzen, langgezogenen Schrei aus.  
"Ganz ruhig.", sagte Chris und setzte sich zu ihr auf den kalten Boden. "Ich tu dir nichts."  
Sie nahm die Hände von den Ohren und sah Chris mit großen, blauen Augen an.  
Diese Augen... Sie weckten etwas in Leo... Mitleid. Hätte Leo einen Körper gehabt, so hätte er sie jetzt mit seinen Armen umschlungen um sie vor allem Bösen zu beschützen, das sie umgab.  
"Es ist alles okay.", sagte Chris. "Es ist vorbei." Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte er.  
Das Mädchen schniefte und antwortete nach einigen Zögern:  
"Lily."  
"Hallo, Lily. Ich bin Chris."  
Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in sein freundliches Gesicht. Wieder diese Augen. Ein tiefes, großes Blau, in dem sie selbst ertrunken zu sein schien.  
"Chris?", fragte sie. "Kannst du machen, dass Mama wieder aufsteht?"  
Chris starrte sie an. Sein Blick wurde glasig. Er konnte diese Trauer nicht mehr länger bei sich behalten und nahm Lily in die Arme.  
"Nein, Lily, leider kann ich das nicht."  
Er hob sie hoch und stand mit ihr auf.  
"Aber wir lassen uns jetzt erstmal einfallen wo wir hingehen können, okay?" Sie nickte ihm zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
Gemeinsam lösten sie sich in einem Meer aus blauen Lichtern auf.


	16. Traumzeit III

**- Traumzeit III -**

Dunkelheit. Alles war finster. Nicht das kleinste wärmende Licht. Kälte von vorbei ziehenden Schatten. Schmerzen. Unglaubliche Schmerzen, verdrängt unter der schützende Decke des Vergessens.  
Und Sorge. Wachsende Sorge mit wachsender Verantwortung.  
"Chris.", rief Phoebe, doch es war nur ein gedämpftes Wispern, das von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.  
Leo glaubte davon zu treiben, verloren zu gehen in dieser Düsternis. Er wollte sich fallen lassen und wartete darauf, dass es ein Ende nehmen würde, er auf etwas stoßen würde... auf ein Licht am Ende dieser trüben Nacht. Er spürte noch immer Pipers und Phoebes Hände. Doch sein Körper schien von seinem Geist gewaltsam getrennt worden zu sein. Das Eine passte nicht mehr zu dem Anderen.  
Doch er wagte es nicht los zulassen. Er wagte es nicht seinen Sohn in dieser Dunkelheit alleine zu lassen.  
"CHRIS.", rief nun auch er. Seine Stimme wehte durch den endlosen Raum und schien auf nichts zu treffen, was sie auffangen konnte.  
"CHRIS", rief er noch einmal.  
"Dad.", drang die Stimme seines Sohnes nah an sein Ohr, so als ob er neben ihm stehen würde und kein Universum aus Dunkelheit sie von einander trennte.  
"Chris."  
"Ja, Dad."  
"Du musst es sehen, Chris."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil man die Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit verschließen darf."  
Stille. Und Chris offenbarte eine neue Erinnerung.

Keine Luft. Es gab keine Luft. Keine Luft zum atmen. Er wusste nicht mehr wie das ging mit dem Luftholen, er hatte es einfach vergessen. Er hatte nie darüber nachdenken müssen, doch wie bei so vielen Dingen wurde ihm erst durch ihren Verlust bewusst wie sehr er sie brauchte. So auch bei der Luft, die einfach nicht mehr da war.  
Gekrümmt lag er am Boden, die Knie zusammen gezogen und die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
Jede Phaser seines Körpers, jeder Zentimeter brannte vor Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, der niemals aufhören würde. Aufhören. Aufhören. Aufhören. Was bedeutete dieses Wort? Warum war es so wichtig?  
Vor ihm auf den Boden lag der Deckel einer Flasche. Ein roter Deckel. Wie der wohl dort hingekommen war? Auf jedenfall würde dieser rote Deckel das Letzte sein, was er sehen würde bevor er starb. Sterben. Aufhören. Irgendwie hingen diese beiden Worte zusammen.  
"Gib auf, Chris." Wo kam diese Stimme her?  
"Gib endlich auf." Irgend woher kannte er diese Stimme. Doch woher?  
"Du hast keine Chance. Die hattest du nie." Er mochte diese Stimme nicht.  
"Also gib endlich auf." Aufgeben? Aufhören? Sterben?  
NEIN!  
Du Luft war wieder da. Ebenso das Geschehen um ihn herum.  
Leo sah Chris in einem Zimmer auf den Boden liegen. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sein Körper schüttelte sich unter einen Hustenanfall.  
Wyatt stand über ihn gebeugt. Seine Gestalt wurde von hinten von einem fernen, grellen Licht beleuchtet und seine langen, blonden Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht zu einer widersprüchlich schönen Engelsfratze.  
Er hielt die Hände über seinen Bruder gestreckt, aus denen immer wieder blau gezackte Blitze stoben, die in die zusammen gekauerte Gestalt seines jüngeren Bruders drangen und ihn unter Schmerzen aufschrien ließen.  
Leo wollte zwischen die Beiden treten um die quälenden Attacken auf Chris abzufangen. Doch er war gar nicht hier, wurde immer noch von zwei festen Händen gehalten und war so gezwungen bloß als stiller Zeuge diesem schrecklichen Schauspiels beizuwohnen.  
Chris schrie als ein erneuter Schwall von Blitzen auf ihn nieder ging. Sein Körper zuckte leicht als sich seine Muskeln im wilden Durcheinander zusammen zogen.  
Irgendwann hörte es auf.  
Chris keuchte und löste mühsam den Blick von dem roten Deckel neben seinem Gesicht.  
Wyatt war in die Knie gegangen und lächelte ihn an. Er war ihm jetzt ganz nahe und hätte Chris die Kraft dazu gehabt, so hätte er ihm jetzt mit einem gewaltigen Schlag sein überhebliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
"Ich könnte dich jetzt töten, Bruderherz.", sprach Wyatt. "Aber das will ich nicht und das brauch ich auch nicht."  
Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.  
"Ich will, dass du jetzt zu deinem kleinen, erbärmlichen Haufen zurückkehrst und ihnen erklärst, dass es keinen Sinn hat sich gegen mich zu stellen."  
"Niemals.", flüsterte Chris.  
"Entweder das oder sie werden alle sterben." Er stand auf und drehte Chris den Rücken zu.  
"Selbst Dad hat eingesehen, dass er nichts gegen mich ausrichten kann. Wie sollten du und ein paar halbstarke Aufsässige es dann können? Wenn du sie wirklich retten willst, Chris, dann sorge dafür, dass sie sich mir anschließen."  
"Ach ja, und was dann?", Chris Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
"Dann.", sprach Wyatt weiter. "Dann werden sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Doch zumindest wird ihnen ihr Leben geschenkt. Und das willst du doch, oder Chris? Oder möchtest du der jenige sein, der sie in den Tod führt?"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem am Boden liegenden Bruder um und beamte sich weg.  
Chris lag noch einige Minuten reglos da. Leo versuchte seine Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Doch da war nichts, nichts weiter als der Schmerz auf seinen Körper. So als ob er, ebenso wie Leo, bloß ein unbeteiligter Beobachter des eben Geschehenen gewesen wäre und er es nicht wagte das Schloss zu seinem verborgenen Kummer zu öffnen aus Angst dem Sturm seiner Gefühle zu erliegen.  
Er stand auf und klopfe sich den darauf gelegenen Staub von seiner Kleidung.  
Er beugte sich zum Boden und griff nach dem roten Flaschendeckel. Er schaute sich ihn kurz an und verbarg ihn dann in seiner Faust.  
Dann holte er lautstark Luft und beamte sich aus dem Raum.

Keine fünf Sekunden später tauchte er in einer großen Halle wieder auf. Sie war überfüllt mit Menschen.  
Leo brauchte einige Momente um die Halle als die U-Bahnstation zu erkennen, in der sich ein Teil von ihm, noch immer befand.  
Doch jetzt war sie keinesfalls mehr leer und kaum wieder zu erkennen. Gut hundert Menschen hatten sich in ihr versammelt. Frauen und Männer jeden Alters, Kinder teils in herunter gekommener Kleidung, teils im Spiel herum rennend. Verletzte lagen auf einigen Decken entlang der Wände und fleißige Helfer gingen zwischen ihnen entlang und versorgten ihre Wunden.  
Lebensmittel waren in einer Ecke aufgetürmt und einige gefährlich aussehende Waffen waren ordentlich gleich daneben aufgereiht.  
Ein wildes Sammelsurium von Menschen ging den unterschiedlichsten Tätigkeiten nach, während andere nur teilnahmslos auf den Boden saßen oder sich unterhielten.  
Das ganze Szenario machte den Eindruck von einer Mischung aus Lagerplatz und Kaserne und plötzlich wurde Leo klar, warum das Pendel ausgerechnet hier angeschlagen war und Chris sich in ihrer Zeit hierher gebeamt hatte.  
Dies war ihr Versteck. Ihr Unterschlupf. Die Hochburg des Widerstandes gegen Wyatt.  
Als Chris in einer Wolke aus blauen Licht in der Halle auftauchte ging er zielstrebig auf etwas zu. Die Menschen, an denen er vorbei kam blickten ihn an, standen verwundert auf nachdem sie sein in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Erscheinungsbild gesehen hatten.  
Einige sprachen ihn verwirrt an, doch Chris ging immer weiter und schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung.  
Immer mehr Köpfe drehten sich nach ihm um und langsam nahm das wilde Durcheinander der vielen Unterhaltungen ab.  
Er kam an den Fuß einer Treppe an, die oben hin eingestürzt war. Er stieg einige Stufen nach oben und drehte sich dann zu der unter ihm liegenden Menge um.  
Ausnahmslos alle Stimmen waren verstummt, wie eine Welle hatte sich das Schweigen von der Treppe her ausgebreitet.  
Jeder, bis auf die Verletzten am Boden, war aufgestanden und starrte nun erwartungsvoll zu Chris hinauf. Kinder waren auf herum liegende Betontrümmer geklettert und versuchten sich jetzt Lücken zwischen den vielen Köpfen zu bahnen um so einen Blick auf Chris zu erhaschen.  
Hunderte Augenpaare starrten ihn fragend an.  
"Heute.", begann Chris und seine Stimme hallte laut vernehmlich durch die Halle.  
"Heute habe ich etwas erfahren."  
Er ließ den Blick durch die Menge schweifen. So viele bekannte Gesichter, in denen sich alle die selbe Erwartung abzeichnete.  
"Heute habe ich erfahren, dass mein Bruder Angst hat."  
Stille. Niemand schien auch nur zu atmen. Unglaube. Gebannt hingen sie an seinen Lippen, gierig nach jedem Wort, dass sie überzeugen konnte.  
"Mein Bruder hat Angst vor uns. Angst, dass wir ihm gefährlich werden können. Angst das jene, die er unterdrückt hat, jene, denen er alles genommen hat, nun nichts mehr zu verlieren haben und sich gegen ihn richten."  
Wie war das möglich, stand es fragend in ihren Augen.  
Chris richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus, eine Gewissheit, die jeder der unter ihm Stehenden in sich aufsog und mit Wärme erfüllte.  
Leo hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Eine fast fühlbare Energie schien von ihm auszugehen und jeder hier in diesem Raum betrachtete seinen, noch nicht einmal ganz erwachsenen, Sohn als das, was er war: als ihren Anführer.  
"Heute habe ich von dieser Angst erfahren. Heute habe ich diese Angst in seinen Augen gesehen. Und auch, wenn es viele Jahre her sein mag, dass mein Bruder das letzte Mal eine solche Angst verspürt hat, so habe ich sie dennoch unverkennbar als solche in seinen Augen gesehen. Er fürchtet sich. Er fürchtet sich vor uns und will die Bedrohung, die von uns ausgeht im Keim ersticken."  
Er hielt kurz inne.  
"Doch ich sage euch:" Und seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
"Das wird ihm nicht gelingen! Denn diese Bedrohung ist schon lange da. WIR sind schon lange da und WIR, der Widerstand, werden IMMER da sein." Er hob die zu Fäusten geballten Hände.  
"Heute sagte mein Bruder zu mir: 'Gib auf, Chris.'"  
Noch einmal ließ er den Blick schweifen.  
"Und heute sage ich zu euch: 'Ich werde NIEMALS aufgeben!'  
WIR werden niemals aufgeben, denn WIR sind der Widerstand. WIR sind hier. Gemeinsam. Die Bedrohung und werden nicht eher ruhen bis die Welt wieder zu dem Ort wurde, die sie war bevor Wyatt seinen drohenden Schatten auf sie geworfen hat.  
Wir werden nicht eher ruhen bis die Menschen, die wir lieben, in ihr schützendes Zu Hause zurückkehren können und wir werden nicht eher ruhen bis auch die letzte Wunde wieder verheilt und der letzte Stein wieder auf Stein erichtet wurde. Denn WIR, der Widerstand, werden NIEMALS aufgeben, solange auch nur einer von uns steht und in seinem Herzen den Willen trägt für das Gute einzustehen.  
Solange werden wir NICHT aufgeben!!"  
Er streckte seine nackte Faust gen steinernen Himmel und hundert Fäuste taten es ihm gleich, hundert Jubelschreie aus hundert Kehlen erschallten durch die Halle und brachten sie zum erzittern.  
Und dort, klein und versteckt für alle anderen, gewahrte Leo in der Faust seines Sohnes den roten Flaschendeckel. Ein Mahnmal, seine Erinnerung, dass er sich nie wieder erlauben wollte ans Aufgeben zu denken.  
Er schritt die Stufen der Treppe hinunter, der jubelnden Menge entgegen und wurde zu einem Teil von ihr.

Leo spürte Veränderung in der Dunkelheit. Viel war geschehen und viel würde noch geschehen. Doch etwas war anders. Chris wurde erwachsen... und doch hatte Leo das Gefühl, dass er immer kleiner wurde. Das, was er war, spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Andere Dinge waren wichtiger, andere Menschen waren wichtiger und sein eigenes Leben verschwand lange immer wieder hinter einem Schleier von Aufgaben, von Entscheidungen und Wagnissen, die er eingehen musste. Und wahrscheinlich wäre eines Tages seine gesamte Existenz ohne, dass er es merken würde, hinter diesem Schleier zu einem kleinem Nichts zusammengeschrumpft, wenn sich nicht etwas geändert hätte.  
Ein Funke glühte in der Dunkelheit auf. Ein wärmendes Leuchten, das Trost und Zuflucht in Leos einsames Herz brachte und ihm Kraft gab weiter zumachen. Eine Stimme flüsterte immer wieder leise in sein Ohr. "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, Chris. Erst wenn du aufgibst, ist alles verloren."  
Ein neues Bild erschien vor Leos Augen.

"Du kannst ihr nicht trauen, Chris."  
"Wieso nicht, Derick?", fragte Chris. Sie standen in einer Ecke der U-Bahnhalle. Es musste einige Zeit vergangen sein. Leo schätze seinen Sohn auf etwa neunzehn Jahre ein, denn er ähnelte dem jetzigen Chris fast gänzlich. Auch sein leicht gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck war der, den Leo von seinem Sohn schon sehr gut kannte. Man sah ihm die Verantwortung, die auf seinen Schultern lastete deutlich an.  
Er rieb sich mit den Fingern zwischen den Augen.  
"Sie ist ein Phönix!", meinte der Mann ihm gegenüber als ob das Erklärung genug wäre.  
"Ich weiß.", antwortete Chris ungeduldig. "Stell dir vor, ich hab ihr Mal auch schon gesehen."  
"Du kannst keinen Phönix trauen, Chris."  
"Derick.", fuhr Chris fort und legte seinem Gegenüber die Hand auf die Schulter. "Glaubst du denn, ich würde uns alle gefährden, wenn ich mir bei ihr nicht sicher wäre?"  
"Und was macht dich so sicher?", fragte Derick zurück.  
Chris seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach ein Gefühl. Ich fühle einfach, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann."  
"Ach, und das reicht aus, ja? Du gehst da einfach nach deinem Gefühl."  
Chris nahm die Hand von Dericks Schulter und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass Chris es nicht gewöhnt war kritisiert zu werden. Dennoch fuhr er ganz sachlich und ruhig fort:  
"Derick. Wonach wenn nicht nach meinem Gefühl soll ich denn sonst gehen? Wenn mein Gefühl mir sagt, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann, dann kann ich ihr auch vertrauen."  
Chris lächelte ihn an und drehte sich zum Gehen um.  
"Und dein Gefühl sagt dir also, dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst?"  
Chris blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"Oder wieso sonst, willst du mir nicht verraten wo wir überhaupt sind, hm?"  
"Derick, das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." Er kam wieder zurück und platzierte seine Hand noch einmal genau auf die selbe Stelle an seiner Schulter.  
"Du weißt, dass es besser ist, wenn so Wenige wie möglich wissen, wo unser Versteck ist."  
"Und wieso hast du es dann ihr gesagt?", fragte Derick. "Und mir nicht?"  
"Derick... das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Bloß kann Bianca sich im Gegensatz zu dir im Notfall selbst verteidigen. Ich will dir nicht sagen, wo wir sind um dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, verstehst du? Ich will dich doch nur schützen."  
Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ Derick stehen.

Wieder verwandelte sich das Bild vor Leos Augen. Es ging in einem Wirbel aus Farben auf, der sich schließlich nach einer Weile zu einem neuen Bild zusammensetzte.  
Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, das vor Leo auftauchte. Und doch fühlte er sich sicher und so entspannt wie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Alle Last, alle Sorgen waren für ein paar Stunden vergessen und der Frieden, den er fühlte hatte den Kummer aus seinem Herzen verbannt.  
Er brauchte einige Momente um zu erkennen, dass er glücklich war. Ja, er fühlte Glück, er hatte dieses Gefühl nur so lange nicht gehabt, dass er es kaum mehr erkannt hatte.  
Chris lag mit dem Kinn auf einem Kissen und hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
"Schläfst du?", fragte eine Frauenstimme.  
Chris Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem stillen Lächeln.  
"Jetzt nicht mehr." Murmelte er in sein Kissen.   
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und hob den Arm. Biancas Kopf legte sich auf seine Brust und sie ergriff sein Handgelenk.  
"Weißt du was ich mir eben überlegt habe?", fragte sie und spielte dabei mit seiner Hand.  
"Was denn?", fragte Chris.  
"Ich hab mir überlegt, wenn wir mal Kinder haben, dann würd' ich gern mit ihnen am Stadtrand wohnen."  
"Am Stadtrand?"  
"Ja, in einem kleinen, weißen Haus mit nur einem Badezimmer."  
"Wieso mit nur einem Badezimmer?", fragte Chris.  
"Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Bianca und drehte dabei ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch. "Unsere Kinder würden dann jeden Morgen das Bad blockieren und du würdest müde in deinem Morgenmantel davor stehen und mit ihnen schimpfen."  
Chris lächelte.  
"Ja, und ich würde dann in der Küche stehen und Pfannkuchen backen und dir ein Lunchpaket machen. Und da wäre was gesundes drin. Obst und ein Sandwich. Weil du auf der Arbeit sonst den ganzen Tag nur Kaffee trinken und Donuts essen würdest."  
Chris schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und musste dabei noch mehr lachen.  
"Und was für eine Arbeit hätte ich?", fragte er. "Oh, nein, warte. Lass mich raten. Ich hätte bestimmt einen langweiligen Bürojob bei dem ich jeden Morgen im Anzug erscheinen muss."  
"Ja.", sagte Bianca und nun musste auch sie lachen. "Und ich wäre im Elternbeirat."  
"Im Elternbeirat?", prustete Chris los.  
"Ja, ich würde Kekse backen und Kostüme nähen für die Theateraufführungen unserer Kinder. So wie alle anderen Mütter auch."  
"Ja... so wie alle anderen Mütter."  
"Das wär schön.", meinte Bianca nach ein paar Sekunden.  
"Ja, das wär schön."  
Beide lagen sie einige Momente still da.  
"Und wir würden ein ganz normales Leben führen, so wie alle anderen auch."  
Das Lächeln von Biancas Gesicht verschwand. Chris drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Eines Tages, Schatz.", sagte Chris und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Eines Tages werden wir unser Haus mit nur einem Badezimmer haben."  
Es wurde noch dunkler in dem Zimmer, bis es schließlich im Nebel der Erinnerungen verschwand.  
Leos Herz wurde schwer, als ihm einfiel, dass die junge Frau aus diesem Zimmer nur wenige Monate zuvor von seinem ältesten Sohn getötet worden war.

"Chris, du kannst nicht noch mehr Leute hier herbringen." Wieder waren sie in der großen U-Bahnstation.  
"Wieso nicht, Dad? Du tust es doch auch."  
Chris und Leo gingen durch eine Reihe von Neuankömmlingen hindurch. Chris erklärte jedem in knappen Worten seine Aufgaben. Einigen drückte er anschließend einen Dolch oder eine ähnliche Waffe in die Hand.  
"Ja, aber ich bring hier Frauen und Kinder her... Du hingegen...", antwortete Leo und hing seinen Sohn an den Fersen.  
"Ich bring auch Frauen und Kinder her. Bloß auch ihre Väter und Ehemänner, die für sie kämpfen wollen."  
Chris schien beschäftigt, er sah seinen Vater nicht einmal in die Augen und ging schnellen Schrittes zwischen den Menschen hindurch und gab vereinzelnd Anweisungen an sie.  
"Ja, und genau das ist das Problem, Chris."  
Leo hielt seinen Sohn am Arm fest und zwang ihn so ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu zuwenden.  
Chris seufzte und sah seinen Vater nun endlich ungeduldig in die Augen.  
"Und wieso ist genau das das Problem, Dad?", fragte er genervt.  
Leo blickte sich um und zog seinen Sohn etwas abseits der Anderen.  
"Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich, Chris. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sie keine Chance haben."  
Chris wollte sich abwenden, doch Leo verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Arm.  
"Du schickst sie in den Tod, Chris!"  
Chris sah seinen Vater an. Ein Muskel zuckte an seinem Kiefer. Ihm schien gleich der Kragen zu platzen.  
"Dad. Nur weil du dich entschieden hast, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass sich andere ebenso entscheiden. Stell dir vor, es gibt tatsächlich immer noch Menschen, die bereit sind ihr eigenes Leben zu riskieren um das Leben der Menschen, die sie lieben zu schützen."  
Leo legte die Stirn in Falten. Auch er schien wütend zu werden.  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass würde ich nicht auch? Glaubst du wirklich ich hab mich so entschieden, weil ich Angst um mein eigenes Leben habe? Kannst du mich denn gar nicht verstehen?"  
"Nein, Dad, ich glaub nicht, dass du Angst um dein eigenes Leben hast. Ich glaube, du hast dein eigenes Leben schon lange aufgegeben. Verdammt, du kannst dich nicht einfach ewig versuchen daraus zu halten. Deine Beiden Söhne stehen am Abgrund, beide freiwillig, nur du kannst dich nicht entscheiden. Gegen Wyatt willst du nicht kämpfen, weil er dein Sohn ist, aber FÜR deinen anderen Sohn willst du nicht kämpfen obwohl du genau weißt, dass ich einfach nur versuche so vielen Menschen wie möglich zu helfen. Du stellst deine Gefühle zu Wyatt vor deine Verantwortung, die du den Menschen gegenüber hast, die du MIR gegenüber hast und genau das hast du schon immer getan. Und DAS, Dad, kann ich nicht verstehen."  
Er riss seinen Arm aus Leos Umklammerung und wandt sich zum Gehen.  
"Du schickst sie in den Tod, Chris. Und das weißt du.", zischte ihm sein Vater hinter her.


	17. Spätes Erwachen

**- Spätes Erwachen -**

"Dad?"  
"Ja, Chris." Leos Stimme hallte durch die endlose Dunkelheit.  
"Ich kann nicht.", sagte sein Sohn ganz nah an sein Ohr.  
Leo hörte Phoebe neben sich laut einatmen.  
"Was kannst du nicht, Chris?"  
"Ich kann das nicht sehen."  
"Wieso nicht, Chris?"  
Stille.  
"Chris?"  
"Chris?", fragte jetzt auch Phoebe.  
"CHRIS.", auch Piper und Paige begannen nach ihm zu rufen.  
Stille.  
"Chris, komm zurück.", schrie Phoebe. "Komm zurück."  
Doch Chris kam nicht zurück.   
Weiter trieben die Vier durch den Nebel seiner Erinnerungen, durch die Schwärze seines Vergessens.  
"Phoebe, tu doch etwas. Wir verlieren ihn.", sagte Leo ungehalten, doch seine Stimme verlor sich in den endlosen Weiten.  
"CHRIIISS." Er drehte sich verzweifelt suchend nach seinem Sohn um. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen, alles war schwarz.  
"CHRIS... Wieso nicht? Wieso kannst du das nicht sehen?"  
Stille.  
"CHRIS... wieso?"  
"Weil du Recht hattest, Dad.", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr.  
"Du hattest Recht."

Es war finster. Kein Mond hing strahlend am Himmel, kein Stern erleuchtete die Nacht. In den wenigen, vereinzelten Lichtkegeln der noch intakten Straßenlaternen huschten kleine Schatten aufgescheucht davon als seine Schritte klickend auf den Asphalt schlugen.  
Chris hatte Angst. Nicht davor, dass sein Bruder ihn umbringen würde. Zum einen glaubte er nicht, dass Wyatt das tun würde und zum anderen hatte Chris in seinem Leben schon soviel Tod gesehen, dass er mittlerweile einen Teil seines Schreckens verloren hatte. Nein, er hatte nicht Angst zu sterben. Er hatte Angst zu scheitern. Angst, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde Wyatt lange genug abzulenken.  
Vor einer knappen Woche war es ihnen gelungen heraus zu finden, wo die Gefangenen, die im Laufe des letzten Monats vermehrt von Wyatt und seinen Gefolge gemacht wurden, hingeschleppt worden waren. Nach langem Beratschlagen, hatten sie sich in einer gemeinschaftlichen Entscheidung dazu durch gerungen sie befreien zu wollen und Chris war froh darüber. Er hätte es nicht ertragen können, seine Freunde und die Menschen, die sich auf ihn verließen zurück zu lassen. Er hätte es nicht ertragen Menschen, von denen er wusste, dass sie noch am Leben waren im Stich zu lassen.  
Sie hielten es für das Beste überraschend zuzuschlagen. Und so kam es, dass nun fünfzig Männer und Frauen, wahrscheinlich gut der Großteil der noch überlebenden Hexen, Wächter des Lichts und anderer magische Wesen, im Verborgenen vor einer Lagerhalle außerhalb der Stadt lauerten.  
Chris wäre lieber mit ihnen gegangen. Lieber hätte er mit ihnen gekämpft als jetzt hier in dieser verlassenen Gasse zu stehen. Doch seine Aufgabe war es Wyatt abzulenken, damit er nichts von diesem Angriff mitbekam.  
Anfänglich hatte Chris sich geweigert das zu tun. Doch Bianca hatte ihn schließlich davon überzeugt, dass ihr Vorhaben ohne diese Ablenkung unmöglich erfolgreich sein konnte und er, Chris, der Einzige war, der dies übernehmen konnte. Schließlich hatte sich Chris dazu bereit erklärt, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Bianca sich gänzlich aus der Sache heraus halten sollte. Widerwillig hatte sie zugestimmt und so musste Chris sich wenigstens nicht auch noch um sie Sorgen machen.  
Sondern nur um gut fünfzig andere Menschenleben, dachte er bitter.  
Er stand vor einer metallischen Tür. Wyatt war dort hinter. Er hatte ihn ausgependelt.  
Chris blickte auf seine Uhr.  
Es war Zeit.  
Sich wappnend schob er die schwere Tür auf und trat hinein.  
Er befand sich in einem fast gänzlich leer stehenden, großen Raum. Von der Decke hingen zwei staubige Neonröhren, die den Raum in ein klinisch, grelles Licht tauchten.  
Chris machte unsicher einige Schritte. Hinter ihm viel die Metalltür mit einem lauten Krachen in ihr Schloss. Chris fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Gerade wollte er sich wegbeamen um das ganze Vorhaben abzublasen, als er eine dunkle Gestalt im Schatten eines Betonpfeilers gewahrte.  
Chris spannte seine Muskeln an und machte sich bereit für das, was auch immer kommen würde.  
Die Gestalt kam hinter dem Pfeiler hervor und trat ins Licht.  
Doch es war nicht Wyatt.  
"D..Derick?", fragte Chris verwundert. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
Derick lächelte und breitete die Arme aus wie um, den auf der anderen Seite des Raums stehenden Chris begrüßend zu umarmen.  
"Überrascht mich zu sehen?", fragte er fröhlich.  
"Ja...", stotterte Chris. "Ich dachte du wärst Wyatt."  
"Oh, ja." Er lächelte Chris an. "Ja, aber er ist leider nicht hier."  
Chris war erstarrt. Sein Verstand weigerte sich einfach zu funktionieren und das hier zu begreifen.  
Derick durfte nicht hier sein und doch war er es. Und das KONNTE einfach nicht sein. Es konnte es einfach nicht.  
"Ach, komm." Das Lächeln auf Dericks Gesicht wurde noch breiter. "Sag bloß, du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden."   
Amüsiert nickte er mit dem Kopf, genoss seine Überlegenheit und die Verwirrung auf Chris' erbleichtem Gesicht.  
"Wo ist Wyatt?", fragte Chris schließlich.  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, er ist leider nicht hier." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
Chris sah ihn ungläubig an. Es stand Heimtücke in dem so gut bekannten Gesicht seines Freundes.  
"Aber er hat mir etwas für dich da gelassen. Eine Nachricht. Ein Geschenk sozusagen."  
Er deutete mit dem Kopf fröhlich in eine Ecke.  
Chris konnte nur mühsam den Blick von ihm lösen und doch zwang er sich seinen Kopf zu drehen.  
Dort lag sie. Die Haut bleich wie bei einer Porzellanpuppe. Ein erschrockener Ausdruck auf ewig in ihr schönes Gesicht gebrannt und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Doch nun waren diese Augen trüb und glanzlos und ein Schleier lag über den einst so strahlenden Blau. Wie Fenster eines verlassenen Hauses blickten sie stumpf in die kalte Welt vor ihnen und offenbarten die schreckliche Leere hinter Lilys toten Körper.  
"Nein.", entfuhr es Chris leise.   
Mit einem Satz überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihm und der kleinen leblosen Gestalt. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schloss sie in seine zitternden Arme.  
Kein Blutfleck beschmutze ihre Kleidung, kein Kratzer zeichnete ihre Haut. Und doch war das Leben aus dem kleinen Mädchen für alle Zeit gewichen, erlöschen wie eine Kerze, niedergebrannt in einem Sturm, vor dem Chris sie hätte beschützen müssen. Sie war fort und nichts was er sagen oder tun konnte, brachte sie zurück. Sie war fort und hinterließ eine Leere, die mit nichts je wieder gefüllt werden konnte. Sie war tot und nie wieder, niemals wieder würde ihr strahlender Blick die Kälte in Chris' traurigem Herz erwärmen.  
Leo glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Der Schmerz hagelte auf ihn nieder und die Wände des großen, leer stehenden Raums mauerten ihn zu und verschnürten ihm die Kehle. Er wollte schreien, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er wollte weinen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Als ob ein Teil von ihm einfach vergessen hätte, wie man fühlte oder das Gefühlte ausdrückte.  
Es gab nichts, was in diesem Moment einen Sinn ergab. Nichts, nur noch ihn und das tote Kind in seinen Armen.  
Ein kaltes Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Hass loderte in ihm auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war und das kalte, böse Lachen aus einer Kehle drang, die die Verantwortung für all das trug.  
Chris legte Lily behutsam auf den Boden und richtete sich auf.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte Derick jetzt töten, ihm Schmerzen zufügen um ihm so einen Bruchteil dessen verständlich zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Dennoch rührte er sich nicht und blickte traurig in das so gut bekannte Gesicht.  
"Wieso, Derick?... Wieso?", fragte Chris.  
Das Lachen wurde noch lauter.  
"Oh, er hat gewusst, dass du das fragen wirst. Verstehen wollen anstatt zu handeln." Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und fuhr geschäftsmäßig fort. "Aber weißt du, Chris. Es gibt Dinge, die du niemals verstehen wirst, denn immer lässt du dich von deinen Gefühlen blenden und nimmst deshalb automatisch an, dass auch andere sich auf die, von dir so hochgeschätzen 'Gefühle' verlassen. Und deshalb wirst du nie verstehen wieso."  
Chris sah Derick traurig an. Leo glaubte Mitleid in seinem Blick zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Chris warf einen letzten gequälten Blick auf Lilys leblosen Körper und sagte leise:  
"Nein, Derick. Du verstehst nicht."  
Das Lachen auf Dericks Gesicht erstarb. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, ein hässlicher Ausdruck entstellte sein sonst so freundliches Gesicht und enthüllte seine wahre Natur.  
"Das was geschehen ist ist allein deine Schuld, Chris. Wyatt hat es dir gesagt. Du wolltest nicht hören und jetzt wirst du es bereuen."  
Chris sah zu ihm hoch.  
Eine Welle des Erschreckens überflutete Leo. Er sackte ins Bodenlose und sein Herz blieb stehen. DIE ANDEREN! Er musste sie warnen, er musste zu ihnen. Sicher würde Wyatt von Derick bereits alles wissen!  
Chris' Augen wanderten schreckensgeweitet zu seinen einstigen Freund hinüber und als er sich wegbeamte hörte er Dericks verräterische Stimme sagen:  
"Du wirst zu spät kommen, Chris."

Es gibt Bilder, dachte Leo, die sich auf ewig in das Gedächtnis brennen. Bilder, die wie ein Stempel auf ewig in den Geist geprägt sind. Bilder, die man sieht, wenn man die Augen schließt. Bilder, die man sieht, wenn man schläft, wenn man wach ist und dessen Schatten auf ewig jedes glückliche Gefühl verdunkeln.  
Und das Bild, das Leo sah, war eines davon.  
Chris ging über ein Meer aus Rot. Seine Sohlen klebten bei jedem Schritt auf den rutschigen Boden. Seine Hände und seine Kleidung waren blutbefleckt. Warum wusste er selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich zu einem Freund gebeugt oder irgendetwas anderes sinnloses getan.  
Er stand auf einer Straße außerhalb der Stadt und von dem zerschmetterten Körpern seiner toten Freunde stieg Dampf in die nächtlich Kälte hinauf. Wie Geister gen Himmel fahrend verließ er ihre sinnlos ineinander verkeilten Leiber und schwebte anmutig davon um sich irgendwo, weit weg von Chris, im Unerreichbarem zu verlieren.  
Chris konnte nicht denken. Chris konnte nicht fühlen. Chris konnte nicht verstehen.  
Er war nur eine weitere leblose Hülle in diesem Durcheinander, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er noch aufrecht stand, während alle anderen zu Boden gegangen waren. Dabei wünschte er sich so sehr, sich auch endlich nieder betten zu dürfen und sich auch mit diesem Meer aus Rot zu zudecken.  
Er fragte sich, was er noch hier tat, wo er doch einfach nur wollte, dass sich sein Blut mit dem Blut seiner Freunde vermischte und er endlich mit ihnen gemeinsam diese Welt verlassen durfte.  
Doch er war noch da. Und ganz allmählich, ganz langsam spürte er wie die dumpfe Leere in seinem Inneren wich, wie seine leblose Hülle mit Begreifen erfüllt wurde.  
Und mit Schmerz.  
Doch was er auch versuchte, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab kein Wort für das, was er fühlte, kein Name, dem es gerecht wurde und keinen Trost mit dem er es besänftigen konnte.  
Er war noch hier. Er lebte. Sein Herz schlug, während das von anderen verstummt war und es hallte laut in der Höhle seiner Einsamkeit.  
Doch er begriff, dass Stille keine Ruhe bedeutete. Er begriff, das die Einsamkeit und das Nichts nicht das Selbe waren.   
Und er begriff, das der Tod keinen Frieden brachte.  
Doch wie, fragte Chris sich, wie konnte die Welt je wieder so werden wie sie war? Wie sollte er je wieder ins Leben zurückkehren?  
Denn egal was er auch tun würde, er konnte das Geschehene niemals rückgängig machen. Nicht für ihn.  
Auch wenn Regen die blutbefleckten Straßen überspühlen würde, auch wenn eines Tages nichts mehr von dieses Schrecken zeugen, die Zeit vergehen und wie durch ein Wunder alles gut werden würde, so war es dennoch passiert.  
Und Chris begriff, dass es allein seine Schuld gewesen war. Er hatte den gleichen Fehler begannen, wie sein Vater und sich von seinen Gefühlen blenden lassen. Er hatte Derick vertraut und nun hatten andere für diesen Fehler bezahlen müssen.  
Mit ihren Leben.  
Und es war an Chris mit dem Wissen darum weiter zu leben. Und zwar für immer.  
Und es gab nichts zwischen ihm und diesem Wissen, keinen Schleier, keinen Trost, der ihn davor beschützen konnte. Nichts.  
Nur das Vergessen.

Die Welt wurde trübe. Sie verlor an Schärfe und das Geschehen vor Leos Augen begann zu flackern, erlosch, flackerte und erschien wieder. Wie eine Glühbirne, deren Draht kurz vor dem Durchbrennen stand. An. Aus. An. Aus.  
Ein unsicheres Schwanken, hin und her gerissen zwischen Erinnern und Vergessen.  
Die Erde bebte und verschwand. Leo stürzte in die Tiefe, verlor den Halt und wurde von einem Strudel wilder Farben erfasst.  
Alles drehte sich, wurde immer schneller. Leos Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Töne prasselten auf ihn nieder und alles ergab sich in einen schmerzhaften Durcheinander.  
"CHRIS, NEIN.", hörte er Phoebe neben sich brüllen.  
Vergessen... vergessen... vergessen. Dröhnte es durchs Chaos, das war alles, was noch zählte.  
"Chris.", schrie nun auch Leo.  
Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, wurde immer lauter, schwoll an zu einem Schrei, der doch niemals von einem Luftholen unterbrochen werden würde.   
"Chris, erinner' dich. Du musst dich erinnern.", rief Phoebe.  
"NEIN.", hallte Chris' Stimme durch den Wirbel aus Verwirrung. "NEIN. Ich will nicht."  
Leo verstand. Sein Sohn wollte vergessen, weil er glaubte unmöglich mit diesen Erinnerungen weiter leben zu können.  
"NEIN. ICH WILL NICHT."  
"Du MUSST.", antwortete Leo ihm.  
"ICH WILL NICHT.", schrie Chris erneut. "NEIN."  
Farben schlugen auf Leo ein, Bilder, Erinnerungsfetzen, Stimmen, Schreie, Schmerzen.  
"NEEEIIIN.", schrie nun auch Chris direkt vor Leo in der verlassenen Halle.  
Ein lautes Ticken... zu spät... Das Uhrwerk seines Herzens schlug unermüdlich,... bis es plötzlich erstarb.  
Ein gewaltiger Knall und alles explodierte. Gleißend helle Lichter rannten an Leos Augen vorbei. Ein Tunnel und am Ende... Schwärze.  
"Chris?", fragte Leo.  
Doch da war kein Chris.  
Nur Dunkelheit, nur Leere.  
"Chris?", fragte er noch einmal.  
Doch es blieb still.  
"Nein.", entfuhr es ihm. "Nein, Phoebe, tu doch etwas." Leo war verzweifelt. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Sein Sohn war noch am Leben, er war noch da, irgendwo vor ihm in der Schwärze. Er MUSSTE.  
"Chriiiss...", brachte Leo nur noch unter Tränen gebrochen hervor.  
Doch Chris antwortete nicht.  
Nein, das durfte nicht sein, dachte Leo und begriff doch gleichzeitig, dass er in diesem Moment genau das Gleiche tat wie sein Sohn... verdrängen.  
"Chris... du darfst nicht aufgeben.", sagte Leo. Und auch Leo durfte es nicht.  
"Du darfst nicht aufgeben, niemals."  
Er drehte sich durch die Leere.  
Doch da gab es nichts.  
"Du darfst nicht... du darfst nicht." Er brach weinend zusammen. Doch loslassen würde er nicht.  
Leo spürte Tränen auf seinen Gesicht. Wut stieg in ihm auf, er weigerte sich seinen Sohn gehen zu lassen.  
"CHRIS.", rief er zornig. "Du DARFST nicht aufgeben."  
"Dad."  
Da war Chris' Stimme in der Dunkelheit.  
"Dad... Es ist zu spät."  
Und Leo fühlte wie sein Sohn ging. Er fühlte, dass Chris vor ihm in der Halle auf dem Boden zusammensackte und der Alb darauf wartete sich endgültig befreien zu können.  
Das Dunkel wurde dunkler und die Leere wurde leerer.  
Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und die Welt, in der Leo sich befand verschwand langsam vor seinen Augen, denn kein Leben war mehr da, das sich an das Leben erinnern konnte und kein Chris, in dessen Körper es sich befand.  
Doch dann sagte Leo:  
"Es ist nie zu spät, Chris. Denn erst wenn du aufgibst, ist alles verloren."  
Und Chris erinnerte sich.  
Sein Herz setzte wieder ein und pumpte das Leben zurück in seinen Körper und mit jedem einzelnen Schlag traten Bilder vor sein Auge. Bianca, der er einen Ring an den Finger steckte. Der kleine Wyatt, der fröhlich mit der Hand in sein Gesicht patschte. Piper, die ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Phoebe, die ihm die Worte 'Lach doch mal' auf die Hand malte. Paige, mit der er sich um die Fernbedienung prügelte und Leo... Leo, der ihn in den Arm nahm.  
Und Leo fühlte Liebe... so unendlich viel Liebe, für die Chris immer bereit sein würde weiter zu leben und die ihm die Kraft gab niemals aufzugeben.  
Leo hörte ein Windrauschen und eine formlose, dunkle Gestalt wehte durch die Dunkelheit. Der Alb, der davon schwebte und mit ihm den drohenden Schatten aus dieser Welt nahm.  
Die Dunkelheit verschwand und ein warmes, mattes Licht glühte um Leo herum auf.

Phoebe löste ihre Hand aus Leos Rechter.  
Das matte Licht verschwand und vor ihm tauchte wieder die dunkle, leer stehende U-Bahnhalle auf.  
Vor ihm saß Chris, umringt von den vier Kristallen, auf den Knien und schaute zu Boden.  
Seine Haare hingen ihm in sein junges Gesicht.  
Leo ließ die Arme sinken und Chris schaute zu ihm hoch.  
Eine einzelne, einsame Träne rann sein Gesicht entlang und tropfte zu Boden, auf dem in vielen Jahren, eines Tages hunderte Menschen stehen und mit erhobenen Fäusten Chris zujubeln werden.  
Und ohne groß nachzudenken kickte Leo mit seinem Fuß dem vor ihm liegenden Kristall beiseite, kniete sich zu seinem Sohn und schloss ihn in die Arme. Endlich.  
Nach einigen Momenten trat auch Piper zu ihnen und tat es Leo gleich.  
Irgendwann lösten sich die Drei wieder voneinander. Leo nahm den Kopf seines Sohnes in die Hände und begutachtete sein Gesicht. Müdigkeit zeichnete sich darauf ab. Aber auch Erleichterung. Es schien als ob eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde und Leo glaubte zu wissen wieso. Das verborgene Wissen um seine Erinnerungen hatte Chris wie ein Krebsgeschwür von innen heraus aufgefressen, seinen Geist vergiftet. Doch nun war er mit diesem Wissen nicht mehr alleine, denn seine Familie wusste nun endlich wer er war, wusste was er erlebt hatte und auch wenn sie traurig waren über den vielen Schmerz, den er in seinem jungen Leben bereits erdulden musste, so waren sie stolz einen Neffen und Sohn zu haben, der sich immer für sie und das Gute auf der Welt eingesetzt hatte.  
"Komm Chris.", sagte Leo nach einer Weile. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
Er lächelte seinen Sohn liebevoll an.  
Sie standen auf und wollten sich zum Gehen wenden, doch dann sagte Chris:  
"Wartet... Eins noch." Er blickte reihum in ihre Gesicht und verharrte schließlich bei seinen Eltern. "Ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen."  
Die Vier sahen ihn fragend an, doch alle nickten bereitwillig.  
"Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass... egal was auch kommt,... ihr niemals Wyatt oder mit erzählen werdet, was ihr heute gesehen habt."  
Leo sah ihn verwundert an. Doch dann verstand er.  
"Ja, Chris. Wir versprechen es."  
Er umschlang die Schulter seines Sohnes und gemeinsam verließen sie die dunkle, leere Bahnhofshalle in der Hoffnung niemals wieder hier her zurückkehren zu müssen.  
Ja, Leo verstand jetzt. Endlich verstand er seines Sohn. Er verstand jetzt, warum Chris in diese Zeit gereist war.  
Nicht etwa einfach nur um Wyatt zu retten oder Bianca oder die Freunde, die an seiner Seite gestorben waren.  
Alles, was Chris wollte, alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte, war das, was sich alle einsamen Kinder wünschen:  
Eine glückliche Familie.  
Und Leo war bereit alles zu tun, damit seinem Sohn dieser Wunsch endlich erfüllt wurde.

**ENDE **


End file.
